


The Hero Sheriff

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1880s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Bounty Hunters, Brothels, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gun Violence, Language, Robbery, Saloons, Schoolteacher Padmé Amidala, Sheriff Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: The American West, 1888. The mining town of Tatooine has been plagued with crime for nearly its entire existence, and its citizens always live looking over their shoulders. Anakin Skywalker, a man on the run from his past, drifts into the town one fateful day, where one swift motion finds himself elected as the Sheriff of the crime-ridden town. The townspeople praise him, and Anakin in turn feels that he's finally found his place. However, when the past catches up, Anakin will need to decide whether to keep running...or stand and fight.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 55
Kudos: 90





	1. A Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you enjoy! This COVID's got me watching a LOT of Westerns

Nothing could be better compared to freedom than the American Frontier. The East Coast had its cities, its factories, its big mansions for the wealthy, and its cramped confines for the poor. But west of the Mississippi River was a land of liberation; a place where one could strike out on their own and forge their own path.

Ever since the nation’s founding people have moved out west. Hopeful miners, ambitious farmers, aspiring adventurers, and everyone in between loaded up their lives and took off to the place where only the tough and steadfast could survive and thrive. In the years after the Civil War, more people moved west. And in those years, towns and settlements grew from almost nothing.

Sitting only two miles from the Utah-Colorado border was one of those towns.

Tatooine was a small mining town that had been founded in 1853 when gold had been discovered in the hills. People flocked to the location, and within two short years, the small mining settlement had grown from a couple dozen miners to nearly one-thousand people. The town had everything; there were general stores, smiths, doctors, banks, churches, and so much more.

Sitting towards the end of the town was a small, weathered schoolhouse. Inside, a lone woman was gathering up some supplies that had been left on some of the desks. She placed them in a bin before placing the bin on a shelf.

Padmé Amidala was the daughter of a wealthy businessman from New York, and it seemed from day one she’d live the easy life; find a husband, bear children, and go about her days taking care of her family and gossiping a little with her friends at afternoon tea.

But that wasn’t Padmé at all.

Padmé had told her father that she wanted to do more with her life, to find her independence and calling. With that, her father agreed and she went out west, taking the job as the teacher for the Tatooine School. She remembered how it was when she first arrived; the townspeople were wary of a “city gal” teaching their kids, but when she showed her qualifications (plus how much the children loved her), they grew to accept her.

Padmé had finished cleaning up the room when the door opened. She looked up and smiled as Ahsoka Tano, a teenage girl who helped Padmé every now and then, walked in.

“Ahsoka, good afternoon,” Padmé greeted with a smile.

Ahsoka returned the smile. “Hello, Padmé. How were your students today?”

Padmé smiled again. “Oh, they were darling little angels as usual. Little Abigail once again was the star pupil of the day.”

Ahsoka giggled. “I’m surprised your boys aren’t picking on her.”

Padmé laughed and said, “I’m fairly certain Billy, Jacob, Charlie, Harry, and James _all_ have a crush on her, so they leave her be.”

The two women laughed and Ahsoka helped Padmé clean up the rest of the room. Once they finished, they exited the schoolhouse together, making their way down the dirt street.

“So Ahsoka, have you been keeping up on your studies?” Padmé asked.

Ahsoka adverted her gaze. “Well…” she trailed off a little and answered, “…I have been getting a _little_ distracted.”

Padmé’s brow raised. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Ahsoka blushed a little and said, “Well, this farmhand always comes around the store where I work, and I just can’t help but talk to him for a little bit whenever I finish up.”

Padmé giggled. “Oh, Ahsoka, there’s nothing wrong with a little flirtation, but remember to keep up on your reading.”

“I am!” Ahsoka defended. “I’m still looking over some of those Rainsance works you gave me.”

 _“Renaissance,”_ Padmé corrected.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

Padmé laughed again as they continued walking. The streets were alive with activity; men were talking business under the shade of awnings, women were strolling through the streets, and children were playing all around, weaving in between the adults that were going about their days.

Suddenly, that friendly atmosphere was broken by the sound of a gunshot. The people all over jumped and cleared the road at the sound. Padmé and Ahsoka ran to the front of a nearby building as they heard the thunderous gallop of horses. Padmé looked down the road and her face turned to disgust.

Riding through the streets were a half-dozen men, all dressed in buckskins and armed to the teeth. At the back of the group, a rope was tied around the last horse, with the other end tied around the feet of an unlucky man being dragged along the ground.

Despite all of the opportunities that the small town provided for Padmé and countless others, there was one major downside, and that was that the town was completely lawless. Throughout the town’s history, many bandits and rogues plagued the town, and any time the law tried to intervene, it never ended well.

The group stopped and one of the men stepped down. It was Wiley “One-Eyed” Horton, a Civil War veteran who fought for the Confederacy, and where he earned his nickname after losing an eye at Vicksburg.

After the war, Horton avoided punishment by fleeing west, where he united the town’s rogues into one single gang and took control. He was a hulking, brutish man who wielded an iron fist.

Horton patted his horse as the rest of his men stepped down. Two of them grabbed the man and hauled him to his feet. He was covered in dirt, his clothes were torn, and he had various cuts across his body. Horton approached and stood before him.

“I certainly hope you reconsidered your… _decision_ , Mister Wallace,” Horton drawled.

Wallace slowly nodded. “I have indeed, Mister Horton.”

Horton chuckled. “Now you’d best remember to respect me. I can be very unpleasant when I feel like it. I won’t hesitate to shoot you right here right now.”

Horton pulled his arm back and punched Wallace in the face, sending the still tied-up man to the ground. Horton’s men all laughed obnoxiously as Wallace rolled in pain.

Giving Wallace one last kick, Horton yelled, “Come on, boys! To the saloon!” Horton’s men all cheered loudly as they mounted their horses. Horton turned his head to Padmé and he smiled, which made her sick to her stomach. He climbed off his horse and walked up to her. He tipped his hat in greeting.

“Why hello, there, Miss Amidala,” he greeted. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“What?” Padmé asked. “Walking down the street?”

Horton chuckled. “Not that. It’s just strange seeing a lovely young gal like you all alone.” He leaned in further and said, “You know, I really didn’t get the best schooling when I was a boy. Maybe you could give me a few ‘private lessons’ for me to catch up?”

Padmé’s eyes widened when Horton suddenly grabbed her wrists. “Let go of me!” she hissed.

Horton chuckled darkly. “Ah, come on now. Don’t be like that.” Padmé tried wrestling her wrists away, which only made him laugh more. “Oh yeah, I like a little fight I ‘em.”

Padmé struggled in Horton’s grip before she gave him a sharp kick and yanked her arms away. Her breathing was labored as Horton smirked at her.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” he asked.

Padmé growled as she backed away from Horton. “Bastard!” she yelled at him. Horton’s smirk fell a little as he surged forward and grabbed her again. She attempted to break free once more but stopped when he reached for his hip and withdrew his revolver. Her eyes widened as he clicked back the hammer and pointed it right at her.

“Do I need to repeat what I just said earlier?” he asked menacingly. He leaned closer to Padmé and she cringed as his horrendous stench of alcohol and tobacco invaded her senses.

“You’d best watch your tongue, Miss Amidala, or as I just said to Mister Wallace…” Horton trailed off as he aimed his revolver right at Wallace, who had just gotten himself up, and shot him. There were screams all over as Wallace fell over, dead.

“You’d best respect me,” Horton threatened. “I’d hate to harm a pretty lady like you.” He let go of her and cackled menacingly as walked back to his horse.

Despite the little scare she received, Padmé stood defiant and called after him, “You’re nothing but a lowly thug!”

Horton turned and looked at her, smiling once more. “I run this town, Miss Amidala! And what I say goes!” He whipped his reins and shouted, the other men following suit.

Padmé looked on as the men rode off towards the saloon. She looked back to the road, her heart heavy when she saw two men carry Wallace out of the street. She sighed and said, “Come on, Ahsoka. Let’s go.”

Ahsoka nodded and the two walked down the street until they stopped to walk inside one of the general stores. As they walked through, Padmé growled in anger.

“That murderous devil!” she said loudly. “He cannot just terrorize us like this!”

Ahsoka nodded. “I hear you, Padmé.”

“How can anyone stand for this?” she asked.

“It isn’t that no one wants to stand up to him, it’s that people are too scared to do it,” Ahsoka said. “You remember McCrery’s Pasture?”

Padmé shuddered as she remembered. The sheriff and his deputies had confronted Horton and some of his gang outside a pasture owned by Seamus McCrery. What had followed was a bloodbath with the sheriff and all ten of his deputies killed. After that day, no one stepped forward to fill the space, sealing Horton’s control over the town.

“I’m just tired of it all,” Padmé said as she grabbed a sack of flour from the shelf. “I hate that the children I teach have to grow up with men like Horton prowling the streets.”

Ahsoka nodded. “I know, Padmé. I wish I knew what else to say.”

* * *

It was evening time and Padmé was in the bedroom of her small but modest house, a possibility thanks to her father. She was sitting at her desk, writing out a letter upon a piece of paper. She wrote:

_Dear Father,_

_Forgive me that I haven’t been able to write to you as much as I’d like. I have just been so busy with my work that I could never find the time. Just know that I am genuinely enjoying my work; the children I teach brighten my day every time I walk into the building._

_Despite the joy I find in teaching and being on my own, not everything is cheerful here in Tatooine. When I first arrived, the town was warm and welcoming. However, ruffians of every caliber have turned this once vibrant town into a wretched hive of scum and villainy._

_This town is being held hostage by this “One-Eyed” Horton and his gang of rogues, but the people of the town fear him too much. We need someone who can stand up to them; someone who won’t back down when others are in danger. We need a hero._

_Know that I am in good health and I miss you dearly. Give greetings to Mother, Jessica, and Amanda for me._

_Love,_

_Padmé_

Padmé sighed as she set her pen down and waited a moment for the ink to dry. She then folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, sealing it with a bit of wax. She set the envelope aside as she got up from her desk and dimmed her lights to get ready for bed. She changed into her sleepwear and climbed into the bed, shutting her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. A Stranger Comes Riding In

The early-afternoon sun was shining over the frontier. The gentle breeze carried its way through the forest while a small river flowed downhill, the clear water splashing as it cascaded over rocks. Birds high in their perches chirped while other animals foraged all over for food.

Cutting through the pristine forest area was a dirt road. The path was worn from years of wagon wheels and draft animal hooves that carved into the dirt. While it was uneven, it was still in use.

Down the dirt road and through the woods, a chestnut brown horse slowly trotted down the path. The animal made small noises as it walked, occasionally sniffing some of the small flowers that were growing alongside the road.

Sitting atop the horse in the saddle was a man. He was in about his late twenties, and he wore a black shirt, pants, and boots; his long duster coat and wide-brimmed hat were also the same dark color.

“Come on,” the man said as he gently whipped the reins. The horse made another sound and he walked a little faster. The man sighed as his horse continued along the path, observing the beautiful scenery around him.

However, the man’s gaze wasn’t drifting all over to get a glimpse at everything. Rather, his eyes were set dead-straight; and they seemed to be unblinking as if the man were deep in thought.

…

_He could hear their screams._

_He could smell the fire and gun smoke._

_He could feel the blood that had soaked his hands._

_He looked up and saw several men on horses throwing torches all over, and the screams rang louder in his ears. The men on the horses laughed wickedly as the flames consumed all._

_…_

The man jerked and sat up straight in his saddle. A thin sheen of sweat had accumulated on his forehead and his breathing was heavy. His grip tightened on the reins as he attempted to gather himself; he took a few steady breaths and relaxed.

Once he got his bearings, the man looked up. He and his horse had just exited the forest, and he could see a small town below. His eyes flashed a little; he’d been riding for weeks on end, setting up camp wherever he and his horse happened to be when night fell.

The man made a clicking sound and snapped the reins. “Come on, boy,” he said. The horse increased its pace a little as they made their way down towards the town. The man thought of finding a spot for a drink, a warm meal, and a soft bed to sleep in before he continued.

…

As it was most days, Tatooine was alive with activity. Farmers carted their yields, miners headed out in large groups to the mines, and hunters and trappers readied themselves for another trip into the forest.

Jack Dobson, the town carpenter, was sweeping the front porch of his store when he heard the slow trot of hooves. He looked up and stilled; sitting atop the horse was a man he had never seen before around here.

As the stranger rode through the street, more people stopped what they were doing and observed him. However, he paid them no mind; he kept his gaze forward and his hands on the reins. Finally, the stranger came to a stop just outside the _Tatooine Saloon._

The stranger stepped down from his horse and tied him to the hitching rail. He patted his companion twice on the head and stepped towards the saloon entrance. He noticed a rough-painted sign that read _“Property of The Pit Vipers”._ He opened the swing doors and observed the scene.

Loud piano music and rowdy talking were bouncing off the walls. Glasses clinked and men laughed and drank, some of them with scantily-clad girls sitting on their laps. Other patrons were gathered at tables and playing cards, some of the games getting rather heated.

The second the stranger stepped closer into the bar the scene changed; the music stopped, the laughter and talking ceased, and all eyes fixed onto him. Like the people outside, the stranger paid them no mind.

The stranger stood at the bar and removed his duster to place it on the bar, revealing his leather belt and holster, but it was devoid of any gun. The bartender walked in front and asked, “How may I serve you, sir?”

“The strongest you’ve got,” the stranger replied.

The bartender nodded and walked away. From behind him, a rough-looking man called out, “Hey stranger!” He gave no reply, instead opting to continue staring ahead of him.

The man, John Martin, looked to his friends at the table and chuckled. He turned back to the stranger and sat up. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” he called again as he approached. He stood right next to the stranger and looked at his face; the stranger still wasn’t looking.

Martin looked down at the stranger’s holster and asked, “Why ain’t you got a gun in that holster, stranger?” He received no answer and hissed, “I’m talking to you boy!”

“So you are,” the stranger replied.

Martin laughed. “You hear that, boys?! He _can_ speak!” Almost all of the bar patrons laughed as Martin turned back to face the stranger. The bartender returned with a bottle and glass. He set the glass down and poured out the drink for the stranger. Before he could grab it, Martin whipped it from underneath him and slammed it back.

“Why, thank you for the drink, friend,” Martin drawled. “Now, you mind telling me what in the Hell you’re doing here?”

The stranger was quiet for a moment before simply replying with, “You don’t want any trouble from me.”

Martin laughed once more. “Well boy, trouble’s what _you’re_ gonna get.” He got closer and said, “You think you can just mosey on into our town, strut into _our_ bar, and not answer the goddamn questions I ask?” He knocked the stranger’s hat off of his head, revealing a long, unruly mane of brown hair.

Martin pointed at the stranger and said menacingly, “Now you listen here, boy. We-”

The stranger’s hand grabbed Martin’s arm.

* * *

“–and that is how our country’s Constitution was created,” Padmé said. She looked out to the group of children in front of her. The younger “beginners” sat at the front while her older students sat at the back. Standing next to her was Ahsoka helping her.

“Alright children, let’s review,” Padmé said. “Now, who can tell me which plan called for votes based on population? The Virginia or New Jersey Plan?”

Several students raised their hands, but before Padmé could call on one of them, the door flew open. A local boy named Thomas Bailey ran in, jumping up and down in excitement.

“There’s a mighty brawl happenin’ at the saloon!” he exclaimed. “It sounds real bad, I tell ya!”

“Mister Bailey, I am in the middle of a lesson,” Padmé reprimanded. “I do not care about-”

Before she could talk more, the children all filed out of their desks and ran out the door, following Thomas.

“Children!” Padmé exclaimed. The kids all stopped immediately and turned around, looks of shame on their faces (and disappointment on some of the boys).

“Back to your seats,” Padmé said sternly. The children all slowly headed back and she added, “Ahsoka, continue the lesson if you would please.” Ahsoka nodded and Padmé headed to the door. She closed it and pulled Thomas aside.

“Now Thomas, you may not be one of my students, but that gives you no right to just barge in and-”

“But Miss Amidala, it sounds _big!_ ” Thomas interrupted. “Come on, follow me!”

“Thomas!” Padmé exclaimed. He ignored her as he ran off, and Padmé groaned as she followed the young boy. They rounded the corner and already Padmé saw people watching the saloon entrance from the road or their businesses.

Padmé walked a little closer to the saloon and could hear the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown, followed by the breaking of chairs, tables, and well, _everything_. She could hear the pained shouts of the men inside as well.

 _“Horton’s spot,”_ Padmé thought to herself. _“What trouble is he causing now?”_

Suddenly, Padmé jumped when a man was thrown out the swinging doors of the saloon. He rolled through the dirt before scurrying to his feet. “He’s the damn Devil, I tell ya!” he shouted.

Padmé jumped again when she heard glass shattering and saw that another man had been thrown out the window. Another one followed suit out the other window and they both turned tail just like the others.

The doors flew open again and nearly a dozen guys flooded out. One last one was thrown out and Padmé recognized him as John Martin, one of Horton’s “Enforcers” who had reign when the boss wasn’t around.

Padmé looked up as the doors slowly opened and a man stepped out. He wore all black and his hair was long and wavy. His eyes seemed to burn with anger as he stared Martin down.

Padmé was intrigued with him.

Martin scrambled to his feet and he yelled, “I’ll give you that one, boy! Just be warned, when Boss Horton returns tomorrow and hears about this, he’ll have your bones for grist!” With that, Martin hurried over and climbed onto his horse, leading the remaining gang members away.

The stranger’s face remained unchanged as he slowly turned around and headed back into the bar. The townspeople all looked at each other apprehensively before they hurried towards the saloon porch. They gazed inside the bar through the door and broken windows. Padmé made it to the front and observed what happened inside.

There were beaten or unconscious men lying all over the place. Broken bottles, chairs, and tables cluttered the floor while cards were strewn all over. Padmé and the others watched as the stranger walked back to the bar, plopping down a small bag of coins.

“Sorry about the mess,” the stranger said. Padmé was captivated by his voice; it was rough yet smooth at the same time.

“Uh, it’s nothing,” the bartender said, his voice a little shaky.

The stranger chuckled. “Quite a crowd you had here.”

“Not by choice,” the bartender said. “Horton’s gang just do as they please.”

“Ah yes, the ‘Pit Vipers’,” the stranger said. “So, where is this Horton?”

The bartender replied, “Oh, he’s out of town on some job he’s pulling with other members of his gang.” He sighed and said, “He isn’t going to be happy about this place getting torn up and his men getting their heads kicked in.”

“Can’t you just kick him out?” the stranger asked.

“No,” the bartender answered. “He has virtual control over this bar, the stores, everything in Tatooine. He doesn’t like it when people ‘step out of line’.”

The stranger sighed. “Well, I guess he’ll be coming around tomorrow to ‘deal with me’. In the meantime, you know where I can find a room?”

“I have some,” the bartender answered. “We have a hotel in town as well.”

“What you have will do,” the stranger said, “as long as I can get a hot meal.”

“That I can do, sir,” the bartender replied. “May I have a name?”

And for the first time since Padmé had been in Tatooine, she learned a new name.

“Skywalker,” he answered. “Anakin Skywalker.”


	3. The Wrong Man to Fight

Padmé awoke the next morning to the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon. She groaned softly as she climbed out of her bed and gazed outside. Without thinking, her eyes drifted towards the saloon, or more specifically, the top floor where the town’s newest arrival was staying.

“Who is he?” she asked out loud. While she learned his name yesterday, Padmé and the rest of the townspeople had no clue who this “Anakin Skywalker” was. After the incident yesterday, several people had gossiped all day about who he could be.

 _“Maybe he’s an escaped convict,”_ Jack Dobson had suggested.

 _“Or he could be another one of Horton’s men,”_ Elizabeth Cutter said.

 _“Maybe he really is the Devil!”_ George Flint exclaimed.

Even upon returning to the schoolhouse, Padmé had to deal with more talk, as young Thomas Bailey had taken it upon himself to interrupt Ahsoka and tell everyone about what had happened. It took her nearly half an hour to finish their lesson without being interrupted with another question about the new arrival.

Padmé rolled her eyes at all of the suggestions that had crossed the minds of the townspeople and her students. However, she couldn’t deny the aura of mystery around Anakin. Shaking him from her mind, Padmé started to get herself ready for the day.

A little over an hour later, Padmé walked out of her home, smiling at being greeted by the busy morning street. She looked ahead and saw old Benjamin Lowery struggling to put a few crates outside of his shop. Padmé hurried over to assist the old man.

“Here, Mister Lowery, let me help,” she said.

Benjamin replied, “Thank you, my dear.” The pair set down the last crate and the old man smiled. “You really didn’t have to.”

“No, but I wanted to,” Padmé said. “So, how has business been?”

“Oh, just fine,” Benjamin replied. “Although, there are some things that I’d prefer to change around here.”

Padmé nodded. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Benjamin shrugged and said, “Who knows, maybe our mystery arrival may do something about it.”

“What makes you so sure?” Padmé asked.

Benjamin shrugged and said, “I’m not sure, but I do know that taking on a bar full of Horton’s men is considered by everyone here to be suicide, and he did it all without even a scratch on him.”

Padmé’s next statement was interrupted by the sound of horses galloping in the distance. She and Benjamin turned around and saw six horses galloping down the dirt road, heading straight for the saloon. Padmé looked at each face; Horton wasn’t among them.

The horses stopped just in front of the saloon and the riders climbed off. John Martin, now joined by more of Horton’s Enforcers, stood in a group in front of the entrance.

“You think he’s still here, John?” one of them asked.

“Of course, Otis,” Martin responded. He stepped forward a little and yelled, “To the asshole inside, come on out! We politely demand your presence out here, now! If you’re not here in the next ten seconds, I’ll send my boys inside to drag your ass out!”

There was silence for a moment as if Martin were listening for the rustling of someone upstairs. However, he heard nothing and began to count.

“One!”

The townspeople once again began to gather at a safe distance around the saloon. Padmé approached, standing next to a few other onlookers. Martin continued counting.

“Six!” he yelled. “Sev-”

The doors suddenly slowly opened and Padmé saw Anakin step out. He popped his neck before walking out from underneath the porch and out into the sun. For the first time, Padmé was able to get a better look at his face.

The first thing Padmé noticed about him was the scar that was over the far side of his right eye. She could see his blue eyes displaying not anger or even fear, but rather… _annoyance_. His jaw was set and his mouth formed a small frown.

All in all, the only thoughts Padmé had were about how _handsome_ this stranger was.

“Well, good mornin’ to you, stranger,” Martin greeted. “You remember me?”

Anakin nodded. “I remember throwing you out this door just fifteen hours ago.”

Martin bared his teeth. “My shoulder’s still sore.” He glanced at the other men around him and said, “I told you that you’d pay.”

Looking at the men, Anakin asked, “So, which one would I have the honor of greeting as Horton?”

Martin cackled. “He’s not here. He was a little tired from his job yesterday and is staying at his compound. He sent us to deal with, as he called you, ‘the nuisance’.”

Anakin smirked. “Really? A man like Horton with an army of brainless thugs can’t be bothered to show up? Why am I not surprised?”

Martin spat on the ground, turning his head to yell, “Hey, Oxford! Get another coffin ready!”

“You’d shoot an unarmed man?” Anakin asked.

Martin looked back and paused for a moment. “Well shoot, you’re right, boy. We ain’t uncivilized.” He reached down and grabbed one of the revolvers he had, tossing it to Anakin.

Anakin caught the gun and turned it in his hand. “Hmm, Colt Single Action Army, model of 1885, .45 caliber, five-and-a-half inch barrel.” He opened the cylinder and rotated it before closing it and holstering it. “It’s a fine piece. You sure you want to part with it?”

Martin chuckled. “I’m not parting with anything, boy. I’ll just collect it off your corpse.”

“You seem to be all talk, friend,” Anakin stated.

Martin chuckled as he withdrew his other pistol, the others following suit. They aimed all six barrels right at Anakin and cocked back the hammers.

“Do we look like we’re all talk?” he asked, venom dripping from his voice.

“I don’t know,” Anakin said. “It seems to have been all that you’ve been doing.”

Padmé watched apprehensively at the standoff. While Anakin had six guns drawn on him, he didn’t have his in hand; his hand wasn’t even touching the revolver in the holster.

“Now, we’re going to give you one last chance to save face, boy,” Martin said. “And if you refuse, well, me and my boys here’ll just shoot you like a dog in the street, and we’ll-”

Padmé felt as if she blinked and missed it. In a flash, Anakin drew the revolver and shot off all six rounds. The horses wailed and reared before hurrying away, revealing the scene to the townspeople: six bodies lying in the street, Anakin standing tall, smoking revolver in his hand.

Padmé looked and saw that only one had survived Anakin’s attack, and it was the one named “Otis”. She watched as Anakin slowly walked down to him and hauled him to his feet. Otis groaned, as he had been shot in the shoulder.

“You tell your boss that if he’d like to have me ‘taken care of’, then he should come for me himself,” Anakin growled. “You understand?”

Otis nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, sir. I hear ya.”

Anakin shoved Otis, sending him to the dirt. “Now go on, get!”

Otis scrambled to his feet and grabbed his horse. He climbed onto it as quickly as he could and rode out of town. Anakin observed him leave before he looked back to the five bodies lying in the road. He looked up to the “Oxford” Martin had yelled at and he walked to him.

“Make that five coffins,” Anakin said before he turned and headed back to the saloon.

The townspeople were once more stunned by the display they witnessed. In the time that Horton had taken control of the town, no one had ever _dared_ stand up to any of his men and live, at the least without anything broken.

Padmé watched as a few more men dragged the dead bodies from the road. It was a sickly sight, and she quickly averted her gaze and turned around to head towards the schoolhouse.

* * *

Otis frantically rode his horse out of the town, making his way towards the Pit Vipers’ compound. He entered through the gate, finding Horton sitting at a large table with several men surrounding him. He smiled as he heard hooves galloping.

“Well, has our ‘new arrival’ been dealt with?” he asked. He looked up and saw that Otis was alone. “Where in the Hell are the others?”

Otis was still clutching his shoulder and replied, “Boss, he killed ‘em! He killed ‘em all! I ain’t ever seen anything like it! His hand was faster than a bolt of lightnin’!”

Horton’s eyes flashed and he shouted as he cleared off the table in a rage. “Are you fucking serious?! Six of my best men couldn’t take on one lowly stranger in _my_ saloon?!” He reached down to grab his revolvers and holstered them.

“No one spits in my face like this! No one!” Horton bellowed. “Gentlemen, I am going to teach this bastard a lesson, and I’ll set an example for that town!”

The men all yelled as Horton reared his horse and took off. They followed their boss to the compound exit and cheered him on as he rode with haste towards Tatooine.

* * *

Padmé finished writing the number series on the board. Without turning to the class, she said, “Alright, I have written the following numbers on the board: 6, 13, 25, and 51. Now, look for the pattern, and who can tell me the next number in the sequence?”

Padmé turned around and faced the class. Today, it was mostly the “Upper Class”–boys and girls in their teens, and thus Padmé’s favorite since she got to teach a bit tougher subjects. Kathryn Bates raised her hand.

“Yes, Miss Bates?” Padmé asked.

Kathryn lowered her hand and asked, “Is it true that the stranger fired off six shots in less than a second?”

Padmé sighed. “I’m not sure, Miss Bates. I didn’t have a stopwatch on me. Now, who-”

“You were there for it?” Alexander May asked.

Suddenly, the interest of the students piqued and they all looked at Padmé with excited looks.

Rolling her eyes, Padmé replied, “Yes, I was there, but I didn’t-”

“Is he really as fierce as my father told me at supper last night?” Samuel Wood asked.

“Do his eyes flash red with the fires of Hell?” Sophia Jameson questioned.

“Is he handsome?” Alice Morton asked.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Padmé said with some edge in her voice. “I am here to teach, not discuss Anakin.”

“Wait, how do you know his name?” Alexander asked.

“Did you meet him?!” Alice questioned in excitement.

Padmé was about to groan in exasperation when she glanced outside. Her eyes widened when she saw a lone man on a horse approaching.

“Class is dismissed for today,” she said. “Head out through the back.”

The students collected their belongings and headed out the back door. Padmé walked out front, just as the horse passed by. A heavy feeling set in her heart when she saw that it was Horton. He stopped in front of the saloon and climbed down, withdrawing his revolver and firing off a shot into the air.

“Good morning, stranger!” he yelled. “My men have informed me that you requested to see me face-to-face! If so, then come out, now!”

Padmé eased herself forwards until she was observing the scene. She saw the doors open and Anakin walked out. He nodded and replied, “Indeed I did.”

Horton smirked and chuckled. “Now tell me, stranger, why come into my town and start trouble? Why cause problems for these fine people around me and my men?”

“This is your town?” Anakin asked. “Funny, I didn’t see a sign that read ‘Shitface Valley’ when I arrived.”

Horton cackled, and it turned into a loud laugh. “Well, lookie here, everyone!” he yelled. “We got ourselves one of them comedians!” His laugh rang through the quiet street as he turned to him. “What boy? Did you get lost as part of a traveling show or somethin’?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, friend. I’m just a man who doesn’t want to be bothered.”

Horton chuckled again. “Well, maybe you should’ve thought about that before coming into my town. I don’t take kindly to strangers upending everything.”

Anakin’s frown deepened. “And I don’t take kindly to men who take from innocent people and make them fear for their safety and lives.”

Smiling, Horton said, “It’s called ‘opportunity’, boy, and I’ve got the stones to do it.” He placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and said, “You’ve got gumption in ya, I can tell. I could use a man like you in my gang. It’ll make up for the five men you killed.”

Anakin looked Horton dead in the eye and replied, “I work alone.”

Horton smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He looked around at the townspeople and said, “Well stranger, at least you won’t die alone, but surrounded by several onlookers.”

Horton reached to draw his revolver, but Anakin quickly grabbed his wrist. He pulled his arm out and knocked the revolver from his hand before he punched up on Horton’s elbow. Padmé grimaced when she heard a cracking sound.

Horton shouted in pain as Anakin proceeded to punch him several more times. Horton lost his balance and he fell to the ground. Anakin sharply kicked him several times all over.

Nose and lip bloody, and his whole body aching, Horton scurried and reached for his discarded revolver, but Anakin quickly withdrew his. He fired, hitting Horton right in the foot.

Horton’s anguished yell could probably be heard across the town. His breathing became ragged as blood started to pool around his foot. He looked up at Anakin and his eyes widened when he saw the fire burning in his eyes.

“Now you listen here, friend,” Anakin hissed. “You are going to climb back on your horse, you are going to leave this place, and you and your gang are never to come back.” He cocked the hammer again and asked, “Am I understood?”

Horton slowly nodded, spitting out blood that accumulated in his mouth. He quickly got to his feet and climbed onto his horse. He snapped the reins and took off, leaving the scene and making his way out of the town.

Anakin decocked the revolver and holstered it, taking a deep breath and sighing. He jumped when several jovial shouts rang all around him. The observing townspeople flocked around him, heaping praise and many attempted to shake his hands.

“Thank you so much, stranger!” an older woman exclaimed.

“You really showed him!” Jack yelled happily.

“Quite the spectacle!” another older man yelled.

Anakin put his hands up for the people to ease off. “No, no. It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” Benjamin asked. “Young man, no one, and I mean _no one_ , has ever stood up to Horton before.”

“He’s right,” a middle-aged woman said. “You’re like a hero.”

“No,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “No, I’m just you’re average everyday man.”

“Even if that’s true, you sent Horton home scared,” another man said. “This calls for celebration, in honor of…” He trailed off and asked, “What was your name again?”

“Anakin Skywalker,” he answered. “I appreciate the gesture, but I cannot stay.”

“Oh, but you must,” Elizabeth said. “We must show our appreciation.”

Anakin shook his head once more. “No. I’m leaving as soon as-” Anakin was suddenly surrounded by more people voicing for him to remain in town. He sighed and said, “Alright, alright, I relent. I’ll stay, but I leave tomorrow.”

The townspeople cheered loudly and Anakin made his way out of the crowd and towards the saloon. Padmé remained at her spot, having observed everything.

“I wonder why he’s so eager to leave,” she said to herself. As the people dispersed, Padmé turned around and headed back to the schoolhouse.

* * *

The Pit Vipers’ compound was abuzz with activity. Men were loading guns, readying horses, and torches. At the large table in the center, Horton was having his foot wrapped up while he directed everyone.

“I want you all fully-loaded and ready for tonight!” he bellowed. Once his foot was done, he stood up, grabbing a crutch as he talked to his gang of over two-dozen men.

“This stranger thinks he can come into my town and disrespect me?!” he yelled. “Well, tonight, he will learn the true definition of pain and suffering, they all will!”

The men all shouted as they separated and continued their preparations. Horton withdrew his old CSA Army sword.

 _“That bastard is going to regret coming here,”_ he hissed.


	4. Horton's End

Night had fallen but Tatooine was still alive. The large open square in front of the courthouse was filled with by a large stage with a small band playing, food stands, and flowing kegs.

Padmé smiled as she observed the people she’d come to know dance all around. To her, this is the happiest she had seen anyone here; the public humiliation of Horton earlier was a memory that had been engrained in the minds of everyone. All were happy

All except one it seemed.

The reason for the celebration was currently sitting beyond the perimeter of the party brushing his horse’s mane. Anakin didn’t even acknowledge the celebration only a few feet from him, electing to stay in a quiet undisturbed area.

Padmé walked towards him, eager to have a conversation and find out _something_ about him. She reached Anakin and cleared her throat.

“You know, this celebration is being put on for you,” she said.

Anakin stopped brushing his horse’s mane and he set the brush down. He turned around to face the new arrival. His eyes widened briefly, and Padmé felt hers do the same. They both stared at each other for a moment before Anakin looked away.

“I’m not one for social gatherings,” he said.

Padmé looked at him with a cocked brow. “You are a man of few words, Mister Skywalker.”

“And you are a lady of many, Miss…” Anakin trailed off, obviously not knowing her name.

“Amidala,” she finished. “Padmé Amidala.”

Anakin smirked a little before he started rummaging through his saddlebags. He withdrew a flask and he sat back down. “So, is there anything I can help you with?” he asked as he popped the flask.

Padmé looked at Anakin with the same intrigued expression in her eyes. “You aren’t from around here, are you?”

Anakin nodded. “Very astute of you, Miss Amidala.” He leaned back and took a drink. He tilted his head forward and said, “I’ve noticed you staring at me a couple of times these couple of days. Might I ask why?”

Padmé shrugged. “Well, it’s not every day that fearless avengers just ride into town on a whim. Everyone here has a reason they came.” She leaned a little closer and asked, “So tell me, what brought you here?”

Anakin stopped drinking and his eyes opened. He frowned and replied, “My reasons are my own.”

Padmé eyed him and said, “Well, you’re just the first new face I’ve seen around here and I was just curious-”

“Well it ain’t any of your goddamned business now, is it?” Anakin snapped.

Padmé’s mouth gaped and she scoffed. “How rude. Well then, I see how it is. Enjoy your moment of solitude, Mister Skywalker. Just know that the rest of the town will still praise you after you leave.”

Anakin waved her off as she walked away. He sighed and tilted his head back to take another drink when he heard a snort. He looked over and saw his horse, named “Buster”, staring at him, an almost knowing look in his eye.

“What are you looking at?” he asked grumpily. “Don’t look at me like that. She has no business butting in on my business.”

Buster snorted again. “Oh, what would you know? You’re just a horse.” The horse neighed loudly and Anakin said, “Oh, quiet.” He sighed before taking another drink. “Besides, no one in this town would want me around if they knew, least of all her.”

Anakin felt Buster move his face next to him. He reached up and patted it a few times. “I know, buddy. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

…

After her short “talk” with Anakin, Padmé stormed over and looked around for someone to vent to. She found Ahsoka and had told her how her first encounter had gone.

“Well Padmé, his reasons for being here _are_ his business,” Ahsoka pointed out. “He doesn’t really have to tell you anything.”

“I know that,” Padmé said. “But he didn’t need to snap at me like that.” She glanced back at Anakin and saw that he was still tending to his horse. “I wonder what his problem is.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like crowds,” Ahsoka suggested.

Padmé rolled her eyes. “It can’t be that simple, Ahsoka. There’s more to him, I just know there is beneath that bitterness.”

“Well, unless you consult one of those traveling mediums, you aren’t going to know,” Ahsoka said with a small laugh.

Padmé sighed. “You’re right. Besides, he isn’t staying anyway. He’ll be gone tomorrow and out of our minds.”

Ahsoka gave Padmé a knowing look. “Are you sure about _your_ mind, Padmé?”

Padmé turned to Ahsoka. “What do you mean?”

Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, please. He’s been the topic of our talks ever since he arrived.”

Padmé felt her cheeks redden. “N-No he hasn’t.”

Ahsoka held herself against a table as she laughed. “You’ve been getting on me for flirting when I should be doing my reading, and yet you’re infatuated with a man you just actually talked to only five minutes ago.”

Padmé scoffed indignantly. “I am not ‘infatuated’ with him,” she said. “He’s…brash, cocky, haughty–”

…

“–nosy, irksome,” Anakin complained. Buster once more snorted and he said, “How could you like her already? You just met her.” Anakin groaned as he finished off the flask. “Great, I’m talking to a damn horse, and I’m out of liquor.”

Standing up, Anakin put the flask back into his saddlebag before turning around and looking to Padmé. He found her across among the dancing crowd talking to another younger woman. He couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful she was. With her warm smile, kind eyes, as well as her sharp tongue, Anakin was captivated with her.

Sighing, Anakin adverted his gaze from her. Buster gave another snort and he said, “Shut up.” His horse’s ears suddenly perked, which Anakin noticed. “What is it, boy?” he asked. Anakin listened for a few moments before he picked up something too.

The partying townspeople noticed the faint noise as well and stopped dancing; the band ceased playing and the noise grew louder. Padmé slowly walked through the crowd as the noise–that of galloping horses and men shouting–came closer.

Suddenly, a massive mob of men and horses rounded the corner and rode right through the square. The people scattered and screamed in panic was the Pit Vipers razed through, throwing their torches at the booths and all over.

Anakin ran away from Buster and drew his pistol. He saw one man chasing several women on his horse and Anakin shot him. The horse dragged the dead man by his boot.

Anakin cocked the hammer again and ran into the chaos. Pit Vipers were just shooting at random, torching the hay bales used as seating, and creating pandemonium. Anakin looked up and saw Horton sitting on his horse. He turned and stared at Anakin with malice in his eyes.

“I warned you, boy!” he yelled. “You see what happens when you play with fire: you get burned!” Horton threw another torch, adding it to the already burning stage.

Anakin withdrew his pistol and aimed at Horton, but another Pit Viper rode right towards him and he was forced to change targets. The man was felled and Anakin aimed and fired again, but his hammer only clicked. He opened the cylinder and found it empty. He reached to his belt to grab more cartridges, but before he could reload, Horton galloped in and jumped from his horse.

The two exchanged blows with one another, both evenly matched now that Horton was prepared. He shoved Anakin away and unsheathed his sword. They now stood on opposite sides of the fire. The gang members stopped their attacks and they moved in to surround the two men. The townspeople watched from the edge.

Anakin’s eyes flashed with fury when they set on Horton. The flames danced all around, casting dark shadows against Anakin’s face. They began circling each other around the fire; Anakin maintained his steely gaze while Horton’s sword remained pointed at him.

“I warned you that you’d pay for trifling with me,” Horton said.

“And I warned you to stay away from the town,” Anakin growled. “You didn’t listen.” He reached down and grabbed a discarded pistol and cocked the hammer. “These are innocent people.” He pulled the trigger, but all that followed was a _click_.

“They’re simple people” _click_ “who lead simple lives.” _click_

Anakin pulled the hammer and pressed the trigger three more times, and not a single bullet was fired. He holstered the revolver and said, “Now, _you_ will pay.”

Horton growled as he tightened the grip on his sword. He shouted and jumped over the fire, slashing and stabbing the blade at Anakin.

Anakin dodged and ducked around Horton’s attacks, and anytime he found an opening he’d land a punch or a kick. However, one leg stayed out a little too long and Horton made a small slash across his knee.

Anakin yelled in pain and he surged forward, grabbing Horton’s wrists and wresting the sword from his grip. He punched Horton in the face with the guard and stabbed him through the stomach. Horton’s eyes widened and he stared at Anakin, who proceeded to stab the blade further until the hilt met Horton’s body.

Anakin watched as blood trickled from the corner of Horton’s mouth. He shoved the man and he landed on his back in the fire. The flames began to lick at the body atop them, and the embers rose with the wind, carrying them into the night sky.

Anakin was shaken from his small reverie by the sounds of men yelling and horses neighing. They retreated from their spots and took off out of town. The townspeople slowly approached, observing the dead body of Horton getting burned on the fire.

Anakin jumped when loud cheers rang from the townspeople. They crowded him once more and yelled praises and compliments. Afterward, they had managed to clean up the mess made by Horton and his men and resumed the party.

Anakin was able to break away from the crowd of people and head back the quiet part of the square. He looked behind him and saw Padmé sitting with the doctor to patch up a few scrapes she had gotten.

Once again, Anakin felt that familiar tug at his heart. He sighed once more and walked back to the saloon to make sure he had everything for his departure tomorrow.

* * *

It was early in the morning and seemingly the entire town was gathered at the saloon. Anakin was adjusting his saddle when he turned to see an older man approach. He smiled warmly at the younger man.

“Hello, Mister Skywalker,” he greeted. “I’m Winston Finch, the mayor of Tatooine. Words cannot say how grateful we all are.”

Anakin held his hand up. “Mayor, please. “I’ve heard all the praises.”

Mayor Finch laughed. “I’m sure.” He paused a moment and said, “Anyway, I know that you’re leaving, but I figured you’d like to hear our offer.”

“And what’s that?” Anakin asked.

Mayor Finch smiled. “Well, normally we have a formal election for this, but the town was unanimous in its decision. Mister Skywalker, you have been chosen as our new sheriff.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Why me? You only met me three days ago.”

“Yes that may be,” Mayor Finch agreed, “but you have shown to have the right qualifications for the job. So, what do you say?”

Anakin sighed. “I appreciate the offer, really I do. But I can’t.”

Mayor Finch nodded slowly. “I understand, son. Well, I will not force you. I bid you safe travels.”

Anakin nodded. “Thank you, sir.” He climbed onto Buster and snapped the reins. He slowly trotted away, making his way down the street. He looked up and saw Padmé standing at a storefront. Anakin led his horse next to her and stopped.

“Good morning, Miss Amidala,” he greeted.

“To you as well, Mister Skywalker,” she replied.

Anakin looked down at his hands for a moment before he said, “I…I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you.”

Padmé nodded. “The blame isn’t all yours. I shouldn’t have been so nosy.”

Anakin smiled a little. He looked out to the exit and said, “Well…I guess this is goodbye.”

Padmé did a great job of hiding the small bit of sadness in her eyes. “I guess it is.”

Anakin looked down at her and tipped his hat. “Take care of yourself, Miss Amidala.” He snapped the reins and his horse began walking away.

Padmé observed Anakin ride out of the town and into the frontier. She could still see his shadow, but within five minutes, he was gone.

The townspeople dispersed and went about their business on the beautiful Saturday morning. However, Padmé remained standing, looking out to where Anakin once was. Sighing, she walked off of the storefront and made her way back to her house.

* * *

A little over an hour had passed and Anakin’s thoughts since departing were of nothing but Padmé. He didn’t know why, but for the life of him, he couldn’t shake her from his thoughts. Buster snorting grabbed his attention.

“What?” he asked. He looked up and noticed that his hands had pulled the reins and diverted the animal off the road. “Oh, sorry, buddy. I was just distracted.”

Buster made another small noise and Anakin said, “Oh, I’m just thinking about Miss Amidala.” He sighed and said, “It’s for the best though.”

Buster snorted again and Anakin said, “Well, what can I do, buddy? I can’t stay there.” The horse stopped and Buster turned his head. Anakin learned quickly that even his horse can look at him sarcastically.

“I’m not making excuses, it’s the truth,” he said. Buster neighed again, bucking a little and causing Anakin to jostle in his saddle.

“Hey, easy there!” he exclaimed. He turned his head and saw that he could still see Tatooine over the horizon. He sighed as his thoughts drifted to Padmé, as well as just how much the townspeople _liked_ him.

Then, his thoughts once more returned to _that_ day; the screams, the blood, the fire. It all made Anakin shake his head. He looked to his left, where the road continued deep into the frontier. Then, he looked to his right, leading him straight back to Tatooine.

The left side brought him back to relieving the past.

The right gave him a glimpse of a new future.

Tightening his grip on the reins, Anakin said to Buster, “You know, maybe a change is just what I need.” He snapped the reins, he and Buster flying down the road back to Tatooine.

* * *

Padmé was sitting inside a small sitting area in the local bookstore. One of her favorite reads was in her hands, but her mind wasn’t concentrating on the words. Rather, it was elsewhere, or rather, thinking of someone.

“Are you alright, dear?” Padmé looked up and saw the store owner, Tina McVeigh, talking to her.

Padmé nodded. “Oh, fine. Just a little distracted is all.”

Tina nodded. “Thinking about Mister Skywalker?” Padmé blushed for a moment before Tina chuckled. “I know I have too. The whole town has been.”

“It’s just…he seems to be exactly what we needed, when we needed him most,” Padmé said.

Tina shrugged. “Well, the world works in mysterious ways, my dear.”

Padmé was about to comment on that when the door burst open. An out of breath Thomas Bailey exclaimed, “He’s returning!”

Padmé’s eyes widened and she ran from her seat. She and Tina headed outside and stood in the street. Coming in hot over the horizon, she could see Anakin speeding upon his horse towards the town. Once he reached the entrance he slowed, allowing the people to crowd around him.

This time, Anakin warmly accepted their praises. He shook hands and smiled at all. He rode his horse further along before stopping at the courthouse, where he found Mayor Finch and a few others gathered. Anakin smiled as he dismounted and walked towards the older man.

“I assume it’s good news that you have returned?” he asked.

Anakin smiled. “I’ve reconsidered your offer. I would be honored to be your new sheriff.”

Mayor Finch smiled widely and exclaimed, “Fantastic!” He reached to one of the other men, who presented him a box. Mayor Finch opened it, revealing the silver six-point star sheriff badge.

“We usually have a large ceremony for this, but I guess this’ll do,” Mayor Finch said. He cleared his throat and said loudly, “By the decision of the people of the town, and by the approval of the Mayor’s Office, I announce Anakin Skywalker as the new sheriff of Tatooine.

Applause and cheers rang out as the mayor pinned the badge to Anakin. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He looked out to the crowd, basking in the applause. Then, his eyes suddenly locked with Padmé standing at the center.

Both of their faces blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buster is basically Artoo


	5. New Sheriff in Town

Anakin opened the door to the Sheriff’s Office and almost immediately coughed. He looked around at what all was inside. Sitting next to the door were two desks and chairs, one bigger than the other. Next to the large desk was an open gun safe, and sitting at the other end of the room was a pair of jail cells.

The entire space was dirty; not only had a substantial amount of dust accumulated all over, but papers, bottles, and other odds and ends were scattered across the desks and floor. Anakin sighed as he shut the door.

“This’ll be fun to clean,” he said to himself. Anakin removed his hat and placed it on the desk before he walked up the stairs and found a small but modest living space. It wasn’t nearly as dirty as the office downstairs, which he was more than happy to see.

After checking out the small bedroom, Anakin headed downstairs, where he spent the entire morning cleaning up the space. It was nearly one o’clock when the door opened. Anakin had finished stacking some papers when he saw Mayor Finch walk in.

“Hello, sir,” Anakin greeted.

“Good afternoon,” Mayor Finch replied. “Getting settled in?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes. There doesn’t seem to have been anyone here in a while.”

“Indeed,” Mayor Finch said. “We haven’t had a sheriff in quite some time.”

“Mind telling me what happened to the last one?” Anakin asked.

“Horton happened,” Mayor Finch replied. “Let’s just say that the position was vacant by choice of everyone in the town.”

Anakin nodded. “Understood.” He set some papers aside and asked, “So, Mister Mayor, what can I help you with?”

“Well, I came here to offer you a little bit of help,” Mayor Finch said. “While I know you are more than capable of handling things on your own, a little help by your side wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Mayor Finch cleared his throat and continued. “There is a man that lives down the road between a couple of stores you should speak to about being your new deputy.”

Anakin nodded and said, “Alright, I will go talk to him.”

Mayor Finch bowed his head and said, “Thank you, Sheriff. I bid you good day.” With that, he walked out and closed the door.

Anakin grabbed his hat from the desk and walked out of the building. He made his way down the street, nodding and tipping his hat in greeting as he passed by the townspeople going about their day.

Finally, Anakin made it outside a small house nestled between two stores. He walked to the door and knocked three times. He waited for a moment and was about to knock again when the door opened.

Standing on the other side was a man about Anakin’s age. His hair was blonde and close-shaven to his head. His eyes squinted a little as the bright sun hit them.

“Hello?” he asked. “Can I help you?”

Anakin nodded and replied, “Yes. I’m Anakin Skywalker, the new sheriff.”

The man nodded. “It’s an honor to meet you, Sheriff. Come on in.”

Anakin followed the man into his house and the door closed. He looked around the room; it was a tiny, untidy space. Two armchairs were sitting in the living room, and on the table in front of them was a mess of empty bottles and other junk.

“Sorry about the mess,” he apologized.

Anakin waved his hand before he removed his hat. “What’s your name, friend?”

“Rex,” the man answered. “Rex Callahan.” He opened a bottle and took a swig from it before asking, “So Sheriff, what can I do you for?”

Anakin cleared his throat. “Well, the mayor visited and told me to find you. He said I should speak to you about becoming a deputy.”

Rex stopped drinking and looked back down. “Did he now?” He laughed a little and said, “I guess it’s his way of getting me on my feet again.”

“I don’t follow,” Anakin said.

Rex sighed. “My brother was one of the previous sheriff’s deputies. He was in that group that had been killed at McCrery’s.” He took another swig and said, “He and I had been inseparable since birth, and when he died, it felt as if a part of me had died too.”

Sighing again, Rex said, “There was nothing I could do. I was alone, and Horton had a practical army, so it was pointless to confront him.”

Anakin nodded. “I understand how you felt. However, things have changed; Horton may be gone, but his gang of outlaws still flourishes. They and anyone else like them will continue to instill fear in the people of this town unless they are stopped, and I can’t do it alone.”

Rex looked down and then to a small picture on the table. It was of Rex standing next to a man that looked exactly like him; his brother, Anakin assumed. Rex sighed.

“Very well, I’ll do it,” he answered.

Anakin smiled. “He’d be proud of you, I guarantee it.” He stood up and put his hat back on, looking to the empty bottles. “Maybe just come in tomorrow after you…sober up a little.”

Rex chuckled. “Too true. Well, see you tomorrow, Sheriff.”

Anakin tipped his hat. “You as well, Deputy.” With that, Anakin walked out the door and headed back to his office.

* * *

The next day came and Rex arrived at Anakin’s office. He and his clothes were a lot cleaner than they were yesterday, and a pair of revolvers rested in the holsters on his belt.

“There you are,” Anakin greeted. He reached down and opened a drawer, pulling out a silver badge with ‘Deputy’ engraved into it.

“I feel you aren’t one for ceremony, so I’ll make this simple,” Anakin said. “Rex Callahan, will you carry out the duties expected of this office, as well as anything else I tell you?”

Rex laughed. “Yes, Sheriff.”

Anakin smiled as he pinned the badge to Rex’s chest. “It’ll be an honor to have you at my side, Deputy.”

Rex nodded as the two shook hands. “I won’t disappoint, sir.”

“I know you won’t,” Anakin replied.

Before the pair could get settled into their desks, they could hear someone yelling outside. “Sheriff! Sheriff!”

Anakin’s brow furrowed and he and Rex hurried outside. They looked and saw a pair of men running towards them.

“Whoa, whoa,” Anakin said as he raised his hand. “Let’s settle down, gentlemen. What happened?”

One of the men collected his breath and replied, “The Pit Vipers. They attacked us on the road, robbed our cart.”

Anakin groaned. “Jesus, you’d think these guys would scatter after I stabbed and burned Horton right in front of them.”

“Please, something must be done about them,” the other man begged.

“Where were you attacked?” Rex asked.

“They attacked us just outside their compound, about four or so miles east of the town,” one of the men said.

Anakin nodded. “Alright, then that’s where we’re heading. We’re finishing this today.” He turned his head and said, “Mount up, Rex. Let’s go.”

The two men untied and climbed onto their horses. Anakin snapped the reins and Buster reared on his hind legs. He laughed as his horse grounded again and took off, Rex not far behind him.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin and Rex had stopped and dismounted their horses. They were crouched on a small hill, and a couple hundred yards in front of them was the Pit Vipers’ compound. Anakin grabbed the binoculars from his saddlebag and looked through them.

“Alright, it looks like some had the right idea and took off,” Anakin said. “I count only eighteen.”

“Still a fair amount,” Rex said. “Too many for two people.”

Anakin chuckled. “Rex, you’re going to have to learn that the amount of men doesn’t matter, it’s what’s in the mind of a single man that can win the day.”

“What do you have in mind?”

…

“This is not going to work,” Rex groaned to himself. He was currently hiding in the bushes beyond the compound while Anakin was walking right to the front door. He watched him open the doors and head inside.

Anakin took a few steps into the compound. At the center, he saw several men gathered around a large table, which was covered with various ill-gotten gains. Anakin cleared his throat loudly to grab their attention.

The reaction was instant. The men looked up and immediately grouped, guns drawn on Anakin.

“You’ve got a lotta nerve showing your mug here!” one of them yelled.

“Hello!” Anakin exclaimed. “My name is Anakin Skywalker! I am the new Sheriff of Tatooine!”

“We know who you are, boy!” another man spat. “You skewered Horton!”

While the two parties yelled at each other, Rex moved from his spot in the bushes and ran to the compound. He scaled the outer wall and climbed up, crouching as he moved along the rampart. He stood at the wall and observed Anakin talking.

“I come here today in good faith,” Anakin said. “I have come to offer each one of you a chance at redemption.”

The men all looked at each other, bewildered looks of confusion on all their faces; some of them lowered their guns in confusion. “What in the Hell are you talking about?” one asked.

“It is simple, my friends,” Anakin said. “There’s no need for us to fight. If you surrender yourselves here and now, I’ll see to it that your punishments for various crimes aren’t too harsh.”

Above and still hidden, Rex withdrew his revolvers, clicking the hammers back.

One of the men growled and hissed, “We aren’t interested! You are going to pay for killing Horton!” The men raised their guns again.

Anakin smirked lightly. “Very well then. I see that you aren’t swayed by my words. I surrender.” He raised his hands high.

Rex stood and opened fire. He hit two of the men, distracting them enough for Anakin to draw his revolver. He fired off three shots, downing three more men as the rest all scattered. They ran for cover as Anakin and Rex fired upon them. Three more men fell before the remaining ones got behind cover.

Anakin ran towards his cover as Rex dropped down. More gunfire was exchanged as the gang members blindly fired over their heads. Two made the mistake of popping up to fire and were promptly shot by Rex and Anakin. Finally, the guns went silent as Anakin and Rex aimed at the cover.

Anakin’s smirk formed into a frown. “Alright, let’s try this again!” he yelled. “Come out with your hands empty and up, or I swear to God, I will shoot you like dogs!”

Anakin and Rex kept the barrels of their revolvers trained on the bit of cover the remaining men were hiding behind. Suddenly, they saw several guns slowly lift into the air before being thrown over the small wall. Then, the remaining men all stood, their hands raised.

Anakin nodded curtly. He knelt and picked up a length of rope. “Rope ‘em up, Rex.”

Rex nodded as he holstered his pistols and took the rope from Anakin. While he tied up each man, Anakin walked to the table and examined what was on it. His eyes flashed and he smirked when he found two interesting items: a Winchester repeating rifle, and an Ithaca double-barrel coach gun.

Anakin picked up the Winchester and pulled the lever. He smiled as he picked up the holster and strapped it to his back, holstering the rifle. He picked up the shotgun and walked towards Rex, who had just finished tying the gang.

“A little gift, Deputy,” Anakin said as he tossed the gun.

Rex caught it and examined it. “Much appreciated, sir.”

Anakin smirked as he placed his fingers between his lips and whistled loudly. Moments later, the two horses ran into the compound. Anakin took the rope from Rex and tied it to Buster.

“I’ll lead,” Anakin said. “Rex, you keep a close eye on ‘em, and keep your finger on the trigger.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex said. He mounted his horse, holding his shotgun out at the group of tied up men.

Anakin nodded in satisfaction. “Okay boys, let’s take a walk.”

“You’re gonna make us walk all the way to Tatooine?” one of the prisoners complained.

Anakin glared at him. “Bitch about it one more time, we’ll _drag_ you to Tatooine.” He looked down on the tied-up men. “Any more complaints?” When he heard nothing, he smirked and said, “Good. Now, let’s get going.”

Anakin snapped the reins and Buster slowly trotted out. The Pit Vipers walked at a brisk pace to avoid being dragged, and Rex remained at the back, his shotgun trained on the men.

…

Nearly a half-hour later, Anakin, Rex, and their tied-up prisoners entered the town. All around, the people looked on and cheered in jubilation. Some even ran to the Pit Vipers and kicked them before running back.

Anakin and Rex dismounted their horses and dragged the men inside the building. Anakin opened one of the cells and ushered the eight men inside.

“Don’t get too comfy,” Anakin said. “Each one of you will be processed and sent elsewhere. Until then…” He slammed the cell door shut and locked it.

Anakin chuckled as he walked out of the building and joined Rex. The deputy shook his head and commented, “That was some plan, sir.”

“Rex, did you doubt me?” Anakin asked. “Don’t answer that,” he quickly added.

The two laughed once more and they shook hands. “Well, sir, how do you say we celebrate a job well done?” Rex asked.

Anakin thought for a moment before replying, “Saloon?”

Rex smirked. “You read my mind.”

Anakin laughed as he placed his arm around Rex. “Deputy, I feel that this is the beginning of something beautiful.” With that, the new Sheriff and Deputy walked down the street.


	6. The Closed Book Opens Up

Nearly a month had passed and Anakin had adjusted fully to his new position as Sheriff. He remembered his life previously: riding through the open frontier, drifting from town to town, not staying for more than a few days, and the only words said to the people he met were “Hello” and “Goodbye”.

Now, people knew and called Anakin by his name (even if it was Sheriff Skywalker), he talked to the townspeople and business owners, on times he walked the streets he’d chase off some mischievous children; all in all, the town loved him.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Anakin was walking down the street. As he passed by, he was greeted by the people as they went about their day.

“Hello, Sheriff,” George Wagner said from his open window.

“Hello to you, Mister Wagner,” Anakin replied.

“Good afternoon, Sheriff,” old Miss Catherine Bailey greeted.

“It’s a beautiful one, Miss Bailey,” Anakin said.

Anakin walked along the fronts of some businesses, gazing out at the street. He didn’t notice a store door opening until it was too late. He felt someone collide with him and when he turned and looked, he saw Padmé kneeling in front of him, gathering the things that dropped from her arms.

Anakin’s eyes widened and his face reddened. “Oh, Miss Amidala, I’m so sorry,” he apologized as he knelt to help her gather her things. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Padmé herself blushed as she stood, allowing Anakin to place the rest of her items in her arms. “Oh, you’re alright, Sheriff Skywalker. I was talking to Mister Dunn as I was walking out.”

Anakin chuckled. “Well, then I guess the blame can be shared.” The two laughed together, but then silence fell upon them.

Breaking the awkward pause, Padmé asked, “So, how have you been doing?”

“I’ve been alright,” Anakin answered. “Things have been quiet though. The Pit Vipers aren’t going to be anyone’s problem anymore.”

Padmé sighed. “The quiet never lasts. Something new always comes to Tatooine.”

Anakin smirked. “Well, if that ever happens, you’ll have the best Sheriff and Deputy to take them down.”

Padmé giggled and said, “Oh, how evil trembles before you.”

Anakin laughed and asked, “So, how have things been for you, Miss Amidala?”

Smiling, Padmé replied, “Great. I have some peace of mind knowing that Horton’s thugs won’t be anywhere near the kids again. I always had terrible feelings whenever they’d leave, that Horton or one of the other Vipers would hurt them.”

Anakin smiled. “Those children couldn’t have asked for a better, more caring teacher than you.”

Padmé blushed at Anakin’s comment. The two continued walking and Anakin noticed the materials in her arms. “What’s all that for?”

Padmé sighed. “Water had seeped into the schoolhouse from the rains we got. I had to procure some new materials for the class to replace what was damaged.”

“Sounds like it’s a real inconvenience,” Anakin commented.

Padmé nodded. “It is. However, all of the carpenters are unavailable to fix it.”

Without even thinking, Anakin replied, “I can fix it.” The two stopped and looked at each other. Anakin felt his face redden.

“You can?” Padmé asked.

Nodding and collecting himself, Anakin said, “Absolutely.”

Padmé smiled and rubbed her arm. “Okay. You can come to the schoolhouse later tonight. We’d be alone.” Now _her_ face blushed further when she realized what she said. She quickly added, “I-I mean, if you want, that is. I don’t want you to think-”

Anakin held up his hand to stop her and said, “I…I’d be happy to, Miss Amidala.”

Knowing her face was as red as it could get, Padmé smiled and replied, “Uh, o-okay.” She looked all around her as if she were lost and said, “Uh, just come to the schoolhouse at seven.”

Anakin nodded and tipped his hat. “Very well, Miss Amidala. I’ll see you then.”

Padmé weakly waved as Anakin walked away. The second he was out of sight, Padmé let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 _“Oh my God,”_ she said to herself. _“Breathe_ _Padm_ _é, breathe. It’s fine, it’s okay. He’s just coming to do some repairs. Nothing more to it.”_ She turned to walk back to her home. _“Right?”_

_…_

Anakin rounded the corner and immediately had to brace himself against a nearby wall.

 _“Jesus Hell, Skywalker,”_ he thought. Anakin took a few breaths and said, _“Okay, calm down, boy. It’s nothing, just you being helpful. That’s all it is.”_

Collecting himself, Anakin walked back towards his office, where he knew the storage closet held some tools.

* * *

It was a quiet evening and Padmé was sitting at her desk, a small stack of assignments to be graded next to her. It was a little after seven and she had lit a few candles to light the room.

Padmé jumped when she heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” she answered.

The door opened and Anakin stepped in, a small bucket in his hand. “Alright, so where’s the spot.”

“Oh,” Padmé said. She got up and pointed to a spot in the middle of the ceiling. “It’s right there.”

Nodding, Anakin said, “Okay. I can reach that standing on a chair.” He set the bucket down and grabbed some tools before setting a chair beneath the hole. Once he got into position, he started fixing it.

Padmé returned to her desk and grabbed a book. However, her eyes weren’t focused on the pages, but rather Anakin. Padmé let her eyes wander to his face; she watched as he bit his lip, concentration laced in his eyes as he fixed the hole. Before she could get caught, she looked back down at her book.

Anakin finished sealing the hole and he looked down, finding Padmé still reading. Anakin couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful she was. Her hair was tied into a simple braid down her back. Her gentle brown eyes scanned through the words of her book before turning the page; Anakin wondered how soft her hands were.

However, Anakin’s thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally took one small step to his right. The chair toppled beneath him and he shouted as he fell to the ground.

Padmé jumped as she looked up. “Sheriff!” she exclaimed as she scooted from her seat and hurried to Anakin’s side. “Are you alright?”

Anakin groaned. “I’m fine. Just wounded pride.” He chuckled and said, “I’m surprised you came to my side so quickly.”

“Now why would you say that?” Padmé asked.

Anakin smirked. “Well, you haven’t exactly taken your eyes off of that book since I got here.”

Padmé blushed. _“That’s not true. I’ve been staring at you ever since you started your work,”_ she thought.

“It’s…it’s a good read,” she said.

Anakin chuckled. “Oh come on. I don’t see how a book can be that interesting.”

Padmé looked at Anakin and said, “Books _are_ interesting _._ The stories we read allow us to become part of another world. It allows us an escape from the run-of-the-mill affairs of everyday life.”

“Not interested,” Anakin said.

Padmé rolled her eyes. “You know, you and books have a lot in common.”

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. “How so?”

Padmé picked up another book from her desk and said, “We never really know what a book is unless we open it. We can read the title, we can read the summary, but the story itself is a mystery.”

Anakin gave her a small look and quietly said, “Maybe the story just doesn’t like being told.”

Padmé walked closer to him. “Why’s that?”

Sighing, Anakin answered, “It’s just something I don’t like bringing up. Most people aren’t exactly interested in another man’s story.”

Padmé sat down. “I’m all ears.”

Anakin looked up at her and smirked. “You’re persistent.” Sighing, Anakin sat back down.

“Mos Espa, Indiana is my home of birth,” Anakin said, “Well, was, as last I heard, no one lives in that dingy village anymore. My mother was a weaver in the village, living the simple life when one day, a garrison of US soldiers on their way to fight the Confederates arrived. One of the lieutenants fell in love with her, and she reciprocated those feelings.”

Anakin leaned back and continued. “While the garrison stayed in the village, the lieutenant stayed with my mother. Then, the night before he left, they shared one night before dawn broke and he departed.” He sighed and said, “About nine months later, I arrived in this world on April 5th, 1862, and according to my mother, my father was killed at the Battle of Shiloh the next day.”

Padmé’s mouth gaped. “Oh Sheriff, I’m so sorry.”

Anakin nodded. “My mother soldiered on despite my father’s death casting its shadow of grief over her. I lived a peaceful life with her in the village, but that all ended when she contracted malaria. She died two days later. I was sent to live with family friends in Ohio, where I was placed in an all-boys school, where they tried to wrangle me in.”

“How did that go?” Padmé asked.

“Keyword: ‘tried’,” Anakin said. He saw Padmé nodding and he continued. “When I was thirteen I left and just wandered around, picking up odd jobs to make money and sleeping in alleyways.”

Anakin dryly laughed. “That’s why I’m not a fan of talking about it because it isn’t exactly a ‘happy tale’.” He noticed Padmé’s somber expression ad he said, “Sorry if I put a damper in your mood.”

Padmé shook her head. “No, it’s quite alright, Sheriff. Th-thank you, for telling me. I realize just how hard it is to do that.” She looked to one of her other books and said, “I know of something that can at least lift your spirits tonight.”

Anakin looked as Padmé grabbed another book from her desk and showed it to him. He rolled his eyes and said incredulously, “Children’s stories? Seriously?”

“What?” Padmé asked. “There’s nothing wrong with them. Sometimes the tales that are written and meant for children can bring the same delights to adults.”

“I doubt that very much,” Anakin said.

“Just give it a chance,” Padmé said.

Anakin sighed as he opened the book and flipped to one of the stories. Padmé watched him as he read, his expression slowly but surely changing from boredom to modest enjoyment. Suddenly, Padmé heard a chuckle come from him as his mouth formed into a smile.”

“You mean to tell me that this ‘Rip Van Winkle’ fell asleep for twenty years to avoid his wife?” he asked with a laugh.

Padmé grinned. “Did you find amusement in how much he cared when he learned of her passing?”

Anakin looked back to the passage. "'She broke a blood vessel in a fit of passion at a New-England peddler’.” He looked back to Padmé and said, “She hadn’t changed at all.”

They went on, reading aloud more stories and laughing at the antics each tale told. Then, Padmé retrieved another book and Anakin read through one story.

“He killed and cut a man to pieces, and hid him beneath the floorboards…because of the old man’s strange eye?” Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. “Didn’t you read? It was ‘manipulating and distressing him so’.”

Anakin made a noise and said, “Someone should tell this Poe guy to lighten up.”

“Well, that’s going to be a little hard, considering he’s been dead for nearly forty years,” Padmé said.

Padmé went on to tell Anakin more stories about antics in the classroom, which included a raccoon getting in during lunchtime, the entire Upper Class falling asleep during a lesson, and Charlie throwing a piece of paper at Padmé that was meant for Abigail. More laughs were shared between them.

Padmé collected herself from her laughter and she looked at the clock. “Oh my, we’ve certainly been here a while.”

Anakin looked and saw that the clock read a quarter after midnight. “Time certainly flies. We’d best leave.”

Padmé nodded and they stood up; she doused the candles (which were close to burning out) and headed out the door with Anakin. She looked at the darkened streets and then to him.

“Sheriff, if it isn’t too much trouble, could you please walk me home?” she asked timidly.

Anakin chuckled and replied, “Why of course. I won’t leave a young lady who’s afraid of the dark out here by her lonesome.”

“I-I’m not afraid,” Padmé said, her blush hidden.

“Right,” Anakin slyly replied.

The two walked through the streets, silence descending between them as to not disturb any others. Finally, they reached Padmé’s home.

Padmé opened the door and stood at the doorway. “Thank you for fixing that hole.”

Anakin smiled. “Don’t mention it. It was nice talking with you.”

“And to you as well,” Padmé said. She glanced down and said, “Well, goodnight, Sheriff Skywalker.”

Anakin remained at the doorway for a moment before saying, “You know, you can just call me Anakin.”

Padmé felt her face blush _again._ “Oh. Well, if that’s the case, you need not call me ‘Miss Amidala’. Padmé will suffice.”

Anakin smiled. “Very well then.” He tipped his hat and said, “Goodnight… _Padm_ _é_.”

“To you as well… _Anakin_ ,” Padmé replied. She looked down nervously before slowly closing the door.

The second the door closed, Anakin let out a sigh. He remained on the doorstep, thinking about what all had transpired tonight. Deciding to think on it more in his room, Anakin turned and walked towards his home, unaware that Padmé remained on the other side of the door, thinking the same as he was.


	7. Developing Feelings and Train Robberies

Padmé felt as if she didn’t sleep at all that night; her thoughts about Anakin had invaded her mind and refused to leave, so she spent the night tossing and turning in bed in a hopeless attempt to sleep. When day broke, Padmé had to drag herself from her bed.

After getting herself ready, Padmé walked down the stairs and busied herself around the house. She did some cleaning and graded her students’ remaining assignments before she headed outside. She walked down the streets, saying greetings to passing people.

The sound of hammering nails grabbed Padmé’s attention. She looked up and saw Anakin and Rex hammering some posters to the wall outside their office. She smiled and walked towards Anakin, who noticed her and stopped hammering, smiling as she approached.

“Good morning, Anakin,” Padmé greeted.

“To you as well, Padmé,” Anakin replied.

Padmé looked to one of the posters that Anakin had nailed up. There was a picture of a rough-looking woman taking up a prominent area of the poster. Below the picture it read:

**CATHERINE CASEY**

**ARMED ROBBERY**

**KIDNAPPING**

**MURDER**

**WANTED–DEAD OR ALIVE**

Padmé’s eyes widened briefly. “And who is this?”

Anakin sighed. “This would be Miss Catherine Casey. I got a letter from a sheriff in Texas that she’s taken her reign of terror west and to be on the lookout.”

Padmé nodded. “Well then, I hope you catch her.”

“That, or we drag her into a coffin,” Anakin said. His eyes widened and he immediately apologized. “Sorry if that sounded too morbid.”

Padmé chuckled. “It’s alright.” They both awkwardly stood in silence once more, unsure of what to say next. Padmé was about to say something else when she looked and saw Leroy Fischer, the local postman, walking towards her.

“Good morning, Miss Amidala. Sheriff Skywalker,” he greeted. “I saw you about and decided to give you this rather than dropping it off at your home.” He reached into his bag and retrieved an envelope, handing it to Padmé.

Padmé smiled. “Thank you, Leroy. Have a good day.”

Leroy smiled and turned to leave. Padmé opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled and replied, “My cousin Samantha just gave birth. She’s invited me out to Nevada to see her new baby girl.”

“That’s fantastic news,” Anakin said as he smiled.

Padmé returned the smile and said, “I guess I’ll be asking Ahsoka to cover for me at the school.”

“Wherever will those kids be without you?” Anakin questioned with a smirk. The two laughed once more before quiet descended upon them.

“W-Well, have a good day,” Padmé quickly said.

“You too,” Anakin hastily replied. Padmé turned to walk away and Anakin sighed. He heard a chuckle and he turned to see Rex stifling his laughter.

“Smooth, sir. Smooth,” he mocked.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he handed the rest of the posters to Rex and headed inside

…

 _“Dammit,”_ Padmé said to herself under her breath. _“Say more to him. You’re not making this easier.”_

Padmé rounded the corner and headed towards the general store. She opened the door and walked inside, smiling when she saw Ahsoka sweeping the floor. The younger girl returned the smile when she saw Padmé approach.

“Good morning, Ahsoka,” Padmé greeted. “You doing alright.”

Ahsoka raised the broom and answered, “Just another day in paradise. What about you?”

Padmé stilled for a moment and replied, “Oh, I’m doing fine.”

Ahsoka noticed the brief paused and asked, “Is something on your mind?”

Padmé hesitated for a moment. _“It wouldn’t hurt to tell her.”_ She looked up at Ahsoka and said, “Yes, there is something.”

Ahsoka set the broom aside and asked, “Is it about Anakin.”

Padmé sighed. “Yes, I-” She suddenly stopped and asked, “Wait, how did you know?”

Ahsoka smirked. “I had a feeling.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Padmé asked

Ahsoka chuckled and said, “I figured you’d fall for our dear heroic sheriff.”

Padmé felt her face blush and she stammered, “I-I have not fallen for him.”

Ahsoka cocked her eyebrow. “Oh please, Padmé. Don’t try and deny it. I still remember how he was _all_ you talked about that night when Horton attacked the party.

Padmé’s eyes widened and her cheeks reddened more. _“Did I really?”_ she thought. “Uhh…” she trailed off before saying, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ahsoka giggled again. “Oh, _of course,_ you don’t, Padmé.”

Padmé sighed and said, “By the way, you think you can take over at the school for the day tomorrow? I’m visiting my cousin in Nevada.”

“Sure thing, but our conversation isn’t over, Padmé,” Ahsoka said with a grin.

Padmé groaned and turned to leave before her cheeks could blush more than they already were.

* * *

“Sir, you’re really beating yourself up over her aren’t you?”

Anakin looked up from the paper he was reading, finding Rex sitting across from him with his legs kicked up. “What are you talking about?”

Rex smirked. “You and the schoolteacher,” he said.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Anakin said as he flipped a page.

Rex laughed. “Oh, come on. It’s clear that you’re infatuated with her.”

_RIP_

Rex looked up and saw that Anakin had torn the newspaper in half. His eyes were wide and his face red. “Rex,” he said with a chuckle, “don’t be ridiculous, I am not ‘infatuated’ with Padmé. She and I are just…good friends.” He looked up and saw Rex’s brow raise.

“Sir, pardon my bluntness, but you have it pretty bad,” Rex said.

Anakin sighed. He couldn’t just sit here and deny it; it would be fruitless to. Setting down the halves of the newspaper, Anakin said, “Yes, I do.”

Rex immediately laughed and clapped his hands. “I knew it. I don’t know what you think the problem is, sir.”

Anakin sighed. “The problem is that I don’t know what to say to her. I mean, have you seen what she’s like? Then there’s me: a brash, gunslinger sheriff who-”

“-saved this town from Horton’s gang and keeps it safe,” Rex interrupted. “Don’t sell yourself short, sir. You have many qualifications that Miss Amidala would like.”

Anakin rubbed his eyes and said, “I don’t even know if she feels the same.”

Rex shrugged. “Well, you’ll never really know unless you talk to her.”

“And what, pray tell, should I say to her?” Anakin asked.

“I don’t know, sir,” Rex said. “Just try and ease into it. Don’t full-on say ‘I love you’ right off the bat. That might creep her out.”

“Ease into it,” Anakin repeated. “Thanks, Rex.”

“Don’t mention it, sir,” Rex said. “And if anything, you can just profess your love for her out in a crowded street.”

The book thrown at him was enough to get Rex to quiet down.

* * *

The Tatooine Train Station was abuzz with activity as the locomotive pulled into the station. When it stopped, a couple dozen people boarded, eager to get to their destinations.

Padmé walked along the platform towards the train, a single suitcase in hand. She was just going to head to her cousin’s house, visit for a while, and return later that evening. She didn’t like being away from her students for too long.

The train’s whistle sounding off signaled that it was time to board. Suitcase in hand, Padmé headed to the train and boarded. She found an empty compartment and sat down. Inside, Padmé sat silently, allowing her thoughts to wander. Almost immediately, they drifted to Anakin.

 _“How do I approach this?”_ she asked herself. _“I don’t want to ruin the friendship that took so much to build, but I cannot deny what I feel for him.”_ Padmé sighed as she looked out the window, watching as the train fully left the station.

“Maybe Samantha can give me some advice,” Padmé said to herself.

…

As the train left town, a group of about seven people on horses observed it leaving. One of the riders walked to the front of the group.

“There’s our mark, boys,” a woman’s voice said from underneath her bandana.

“Easy pickin’s, right boss?” one of the men asked.

The woman chuckled. “You got that right, Richards.” She pulled down her mask and turned to the men.

“Alright, boys!” Catherine Casey yelled. “Let’s go!”

The reins of the horses snapped and the group took off, shouting as they rode towards the train. Casey caught up alongside the locomotive and the conductor looked. He gave a small salute as he applied the brakes. The train slowed for a bit before it came to a stop.

Casey and the rest of her men jumped from their horses, guns drawn. They boarded the train all over and aimed at the terrified passengers.

“Good mornin’, ladies and gentlemen!” she greeted loudly. “I’m terribly sorry, but there’s going to be a little delay in your arrival to your destinations.” She clicked back the hammer of her revolver and said, “Now, if everyone just does as I ask, then you’ll reach your place… _alive_.”

* * *

Coonskin hat on his head and slingshot in hand, young Thomas Bailey walked cautiously through the woods. His eyes darted all around, on the search for the one he was tracking. Eventually, he heard the sound of a twig snapping and jerked his head to the side.

Thomas smirked when he saw his friend, Adam Williams, crouched behind a fallen tree and looking the other way. Thomas quietly loaded an acorn into the leather pad of his slingshot and pulled back, releasing it.

A shout of pain echoed in the woods as the acorn hit Adam square on the back. He turned around and saw Thomas cackling to himself.

“That’s four-two, me!” Thomas yelled joyfully.

Adam groaned. “Dammit, Thomas. How are you this good?”

Thomas laughed. “I’m just that skilled, and you just stink.”

“Oh, quit flapping your gums,” Adam retorted.

Thomas was about to say they should go again when they heard a loud noise. “You hear that?” he asked.

“How could I have missed it?” Adam asked.

“Oh, shut up and let’s go see what it was,” Thomas said. They ran from their spots and headed up a small hill. When they reached the top, they looked down and saw a train stopping with seven horses and riders riding next to it.

“What do you think’s going on down there?” Adam asked.

“Beats me,” Thomas replied. They observed the train come to a complete stop and then saw the riders dismount. Even though they were far away, the two boys could easily see the seven people had guns.

“Train robbers!” Thomas exclaimed.

Adam looked at him. “What do we do?”

Thomas patted his friend’s back and said, “Come on. Let’s go get the sheriff.” With that, the two boys took off running as fast as they could back to town.

…

Anakin and Rex were sitting quietly at his desk, cards in hand. “So, have you thought about what you’re going to say to Miss Amidala?” Rex asked.

Anakin shrugged. “Not really. She’s leaving for her cousin’s today.”

Smirking, Rex said, “Well, that gives you plenty of time to decide what to say.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and was about to grab another card before he heard shouts outside. Before he could even get up, the door swung open.

“Sheriff!” Thomas yelled. “Sheriff, it’s something important!”

Anakin chuckled. “Mister Bailey, good morning. What now? Did you throw your ball into Old Man Ellis’s window… _again?”_

“No, sir,” Thomas said. “Adam and I spotted some trouble.”

“Did you cause it?” Anakin asked.

“No,” Adam replied. “There are armed people that are around a stopped train.

Anakin’s smirk fell as he looked to the boys. “What are you talking about? Where?”

“Hurry!” Thomas exclaimed. “We’ll show you.”

Anakin nodded as he opened the safe and grabbed his Winchester. He retrieved Rex’s coach gun and tossed it to him. They headed outside and mounted their horses.

“Up you come,” Anakin said as he grabbed Thomas’s hand and hauled him up. “Just point us in the direction.”

“Sure thing, sheriff,” Thomas said.

Anakin snapped the reins and Buster ran. The two horses ran through the streets and into the woods, reaching Thomas’s spot within ten minutes.

Slowly, Anakin and Rex crouched along the hill while Anakin retrieved his binoculars. He surveyed the scene as the seven people climbed onto the train.

“Alright, I count seven right now,” Anakin reported. He gazed a little longer before saying, “You have got to be kidding me.” He handed the binoculars to Rex and said, “And look who’s leading them.”

Rex took the binoculars and looked. He found the person of interest and said, “Catherine Fucking Casey.”

“Well, at least we can get the credit for taking her down,” Anakin said.

Rex continued looking before stopping. “Uh, sir, you might want to see this.”

Anakin took the binoculars back and looked through them. His eyes scanned all over before stopping; they widened as he pulled out of them.

 _“Padmé,”_ he said quietly. He refocused on her again and a few moments later, he noticed the train starting to move.

Anakin pulled out and asked in shock, “They’re taking the whole train?” He stood tall and said, “Come on, Rex. Let’s go.”

“Right behind you,” Thomas said.

“No,” Anakin sternly said. “You go home.”

“Aw, come on,” Thomas complained. “I want to help.”

Anakin shook his head. “You’ve done plenty. Get going.”

“Come on,” Thomas said. “What can I do to help?”

Anakin rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and tossed two dimes at the kid. “You can get lost.”

Thomas stared in wonderment at the money. “Sure thing, sheriff,” he said. The boy ran off as Anakin mounted his horse.

“Let’s move!” Anakin exclaimed. Rex climbed onto his horse and the two took off. Already, the train was rolling fast down the tracks. As they approached the rear, Rex grabbed Anakin’s attention.

“What’s the plan?!” he asked.

Anakin thought for a moment before replying, “You ever jump onto a moving train?!”

Rex’s head jerked. “No!”

Anakin shrugged. “Well, no time like the present, right?!”

“Sir, that’s insane!” Rex shouted.

“Sure is!” Anakin replied. Buster ran harder, placing him within a few feet of the train. Anakin removed his boots from the stirrups and slowly lifted himself onto Buster’s back. He balanced himself out, took a deep breath, (said a prayer), and jumped.

Anakin yelled as he made it to the roof, his feet ran along the roof of the train car. He stopped himself just before he fell off.

“Damn you, sir!” Rex yelled. “I’ll keep you covered from out here!”

Anakin saluted as he reached back and retrieved his Winchester. He pulled the lever and slowly walked along the top of the train, dropping down at the first opening. He opened the door and found two of the men standing inside. They reached for their guns but Anakin was too fast, firing off two rounds in quick succession.

Anakin hurried through the car and into the next. However, the second he reached the next one, another one of the men tackled him from behind, sending his rifle to the ground. Anakin swiftly kicked the thug in the head and got to his feet. The two exchanged punches before Anakin was able to headlock him.

Looking around, Anakin found himself in an occupied car. He turned and saw a group of four people sitting next to him. He noticed the large window and asked, “Do you mind if…?”

The woman next to the window nodded as she opened it. Anakin punched the thug one last time before throwing him out. He grabbed his rifle and tipped his hat. “Thank you.” He continued up the car, exiting and entering the next one.

Anakin continued through the cars, either shooting or brawling with more men as he advanced. Apparently, more of Casey’s men had been stationed on the train beforehand.

Finally, Anakin kicked through the door to the last car, finding Casey and one remaining thug standing at the other end. The thug raised his revolver, but Anakin fired another round from his rifle. Pulling the lever again, Anakin aimed at Casey.

“Catherine Casey!” he yelled. “You are wanted for armed robbery, kidnapping, and at least two murders out of Denton County, Texas. Come quietly, now!”

Casey glanced to her right and smirked. In a flash, she grabbed someone from their seat and held them at gunpoint: it was Padmé.

“Come any closer and this pretty little lady gets it!” Casey yelled.

Anakin’s eyes widened. He could see the fear in Padmé’s eyes as Casey pressed the revolver harshly into her cheek.

“Casey,” Anakin said calmly, “don’t do anything stupid.”

“Put your rifle down!” Casey spat. “Now!” Slowly, Anakin set his Winchester on the ground. Casey motioned her revolver before placing it back on Padmé. “Your revolver too!”

Anakin grabbed his revolver and dropped it to the ground. Slowly, Casey started backing away, Anakin following. They exited the car, Casey leading them outside to an empty flatcar.

“You can still walk away from this, Casey!” Anakin yelled over the train’s rumbling.

Casey laughed wickedly. “And walk to what?! Straight to the hanging tree?! No thank you, sheriff!” She pushed the barrel of the revolver into Padmé’s cheek again and yelled, “Now here’s what’s gonna happen: either you jump off of this train and leave me be, or I blow this bitch’s head off!”

…

Rex rode alongside the locomotive, mentally readying himself for what he was about to do.

“Dammit, Sheriff,” he groaned. He pulled his boots from the stirrups and readied himself to jump. He took a deep breath and jumped from his horse, screaming as he caught himself on the coal-car. Laughing at his luck, Rex climbed the side and on top. He looked back at the flatcar behind him and saw Anakin standing in front of Casey, who had another at gunpoint.

Quickly, Rex hurried down the car towards the locomotive. He found the crooked conductor still operating the train and he pressed his revolver to his back.

“Hands up!” Rex ordered. The thug raised his hands and Rex holstered his revolver, cuffing the thug to the side. Rex looked around and found the train emergency brake. He pulled it and was almost immediately thrown against the train controls.

…

Anakin, Padmé, and Casey lost their footing as the train suddenly began braking. Padmé was able to wrestle her way out of Casey’s grip and dove to the ground.

“Sheriff!” Rex yelled as he climbed over the coal-car. Casey watched as he withdrew his coach gun and threw it. He was able to duck before she fired on him.

Anakin caught the coach gun and opened it, finding two shells loaded. He snapped the gun shut as Casey turned around. She yelled as she raised her revolver.

Anakin aimed the coach gun and pulled the triggers, firing off both 12 gauge shells. The shots hit Casey square in the chest and stomach; she slowly collapsed to her knees before she fell over the side of the flatcar. Finally, the train came to a halt.

Taking a few breaths, Anakin hurried over to Padmé and helped her to her feet. “Padmé, are you alright?” he asked, concern laced in his voice.

Nodding, Padmé replied, “Yes, I’m fine. Just a little shaken.”

Turning, Anakin yelled, “Thanks, Rex!”

Rex crawled from overhead, covered in coal dust and smiling to say, “You’re welcome, sir!”

Chuckling, Anakin said, “Get us to the next station.”

Nodding, Rex headed back to the locomotive as Anakin led Padmé back inside. Almost immediately, cheers were coming from all of the passengers.

Anakin basked in the praise as the train arrived at the next station a few minutes later. Anakin led the five surviving members of the group off and handed them to a few waiting deputies. He turned around and saw Padmé standing behind him.

“You and Rex certainly arrived in time,” she said.

“Thank Mister Bailey,” Anakin said. “He’s the one who directed us to the train.”

Padmé laughed. “That troublemaker? Huh, it’s nice to see him doing _something_ noble.”

The two laughed. Padmé collected herself and said, “What you did was incredible.”

“I’d do it for anyone,” Anakin said.

Padmé grinned. “And thank you especially for saving me. How can I ever repay you?”

Anakin waved his hand. “No need. I’m just doing my job.”

Giving Anakin a look, Padmé thought, _“Maybe I should show, not tell.”_

“Not good enough. I have to give you something,” she said. “I’ll have some time to think about how to thank you properly, until then…” She walked forward and placed a kiss right on Anakin’s cheek. She pulled back and nearly laughed when she saw his dumbstruck face.

“…please accept that as a token of my gratitude.” Padmé winked as she turned around and boarded the train.

Anakin stood still on the platform as the replacement conductor boarded and the train slowly pulled out of the station. He didn’t even notice Rex approach.

“Sir, you might want to close your mouth before a fly finds its way in.”

Anakin snapped out of his little trance, his face red as he said quickly, “Just get the horses.” Rex smiled as he and Anakin climbed onto their horses, laughing the entire way back to town.


	8. The Founding Celebration

It was late in the afternoon in Tatooine. Padmé had returned later the previous evening, heading to the schoolhouse when she had arrived. She had laughed when she found the space to be fairly cluttered; it seemed that Ahsoka and the children had a little _too_ much fun while she was absent.

In the schoolhouse, Padmé hummed to herself as she flipped through some of her students’ works. It was a nice fall day outside, and already she could feel the temperature starting to drop a little. She made a mental note to start prepping her winter clothing and getting more wood for the furnace.

Padmé heard talking outside her door. It opened and she saw Ahsoka talking with a few of her friends. They all giggled and left while Ahsoka turned around to head inside. She smiled when she saw Padmé.

“Good afternoon, Padmé,” she greeted.

Padmé gave the girl a look. “You and the children made quite a mess in the classroom yesterday.”

Ahsoka grinned sheepishly and said, “In my defense, Charlie started it, and chaos reigned for the next twenty minutes. I _had_ to get involved.”

“Well then, it sounds like your day was exciting,” Padmé said.

“And I’d say yours was too,” Ahsoka added.

Padmé looked at her and asked, “What are you talking about?”

Ahsoka cocked her brow and answered dramatically, “Being saved by our dashing sheriff from the clutches of Catherine Casey.”

Padmé blushed. “Oh,” she said. “Yes, well, he and Deputy Rex were both incredibly brave.”

Ahsoka gave Padmé another look and asked, “And did you thank your heroic savior?”

Padmé’s face reddened more and she said, “Well, it was a sort of spur of the moment thing, but I did…give him a kiss.” She flinched when Ahsoka practically yelled in jubilation.

“That’s incredible, Padmé!” she exclaimed happily.

Padmé waved her hands to quiet her down and said, “It was nothing. Just a small peck on the cheek. I felt brave when I did it. The second I boarded the train I just wanted to die.”

Ahsoka giggled again. “Quit being so hard on yourself, Padmé.”

Padmé sighed. “You’re right.” She looked at the door and asked, “So, what were you three giggling about so much?”

Ahsoka smiled again. “I’m glad you asked. As you know, the town’s Founding Celebration is tomorrow night, and we were discussing who our dates for that evening were going to be.”

Padmé giggled. The town’s Founding Celebration was always a boisterous event, filled with music, food, and fun activities for all. Padmé always looked forward to this time of year.

Ahsoka’s grin widened as she said, “And this year’s celebration will be even better for you.”

“How so?” Padmé asked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Padmé, really? It will be great because you’ll have Sheriff Skywalker to accompany you.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “W-What? I couldn’t.”

Ahsoka giggled. “Yes, you can. Come on, Padmé. I’m not saying marry him, but no one should have to be alone during the celebration.”

Padmé thought of Ahsoka’s advice and considered all she said. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask him.”

“Great!” Ahsoka said loudly with a smile. “Well, don’t wait around on my account. Go down to the Sheriff’s Office and ask him.”

Padmé blushed. “N-Now? I need some time to mentally prep myself.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Nope, no more excuses. Get down there.”

Padmé groaned and said, “Fine. I’ll tell you how it goes.”

…

Anakin felt as if a blood vessel was about to burst when Rex made _another_ snide comment about Padmé’s kiss the other day.

Groaning into his hands, Anakin said, “Rex, if I hear one more goddamned word out of you, I will lock you in that cell and leave you there for a week.”

Rex laughed again. “Ah, come on, sir. It’s only a joke.”

“I ain’t laughing,” Anakin deadpanned.

Rex grinned and said, “Sir, you’ve got to stop brooding and do something about the situation. It’s obvious what you feel for her, and clearly she likes you.”

“She’s just friendly,” Anakin said.

Rex cocked an eyebrow. “Sir, none of my friends kiss me on the cheek. Quit being in denial.”

“I’m not in denial, Rex,” Anakin said. “I’m just unsure how to proceed.”

Rex smiled. “Well then sir, I have the perfect solution.”

“Shoot,” Anakin said.

“Well, you’re aware of course what’s going on tomorrow evening?” Rex asked.

Anakin squinted. “No, what?”

“The town Founding Celebration,” Rex answered. “This Saturday is the thirty-fifth anniversary of Tatooine’s founding.”

Anakin nodded. “Oh yes, Mayor Finch mentioned something about patrolling it. He said some people get…overly rowdy.”

“I’ll handle patrol, sir, because you’ll be going with Miss Amidala during the celebration,” Rex said.

Anakin’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked.

Rex smiled. “Sir, it’s perfect. I advised you to ease into it, and this is the best way to do that. Simply ask her if you’d like to go to the celebration with her. It’s an open space, you’ll both have fun, and there are going to be lots of people so it’s not too intimate…unless you want it to be.”

Anakin ignored that last part as he thought, _“Why are you making a big deal? Just bite the bullet, Skywalker.”_

Pulling away from his thoughts, Anakin said, “You’re right, Rex. I’ve been berating myself over this for too long. It’s time I did something.”

“Attaboy!” Rex exclaimed. “I think the school day’s over, so you should be good to ask her now.”

Anakin nodded as he got up and grabbed his hat. “Okay. I’ll head out and look for her.” He grabbed the door handle and added, “And when I do, I’ll take a deep breath and I’ll-”

Anakin opened the door and when he turned around, he almost immediately had to stop to keep from running straight into Padmé. Her hand was raised as if to knock on the door. She gasped lightly and her cheeks blushed.

Anakin’s eyes widened as he collected himself. “Padmé,” he greeted. “Good afternoon.”

“To you as well, Anakin,” Padmé said. They stood in silence once more before she asked, “So, how were things yesterday while I was gone.”

Anakin looked up and said, “Oh, we picked up the last few members of Casey’s gang. They’re on their way to California now.” He stood quietly and asked, “How was your trip?”

Padmé smiled. “It was great. Samantha’s child was absolutely beautiful, and her town was lovely as well.”

Anakin chuckled and said, “That’s good to hear.” He went silent again for a moment, but he wasn’t for long. _“I need to act,”_ he thought.

“Padmé, I-”

“I was wondering if-”

Both he and Padmé spoke at the same time. They blushed again and Anakin said, “You first.”

Padmé took a deep breath and said, “I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to the Founding Celebration tomorrow night?”

Anakin’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Padmé read his reaction and she quickly said, “If you can’t because of your duties, that’s perfectly alright. I just figured I’d-”

“No,” Anakin quickly interrupted. He collected his wits and said, “I would very much love to, Padmé.”

Padmé’s face blushed more. “Y-You would?” she asked.

Anakin nodded. “I was actually heading out to find and ask you the same thing.”

Padmé’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

Anakin nodded and said, “Well, I will see you tomorrow night?”

Padmé giggled lightly and said, “Yes. Meet you here?”

“Sounds good,” Anakin said. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Padmé smiled again as she waved and turned to leave. Anakin closed the door and sighed happily. It fell when he heard Rex mimicking a violin…

…to which a balled-up piece of paper was promptly thrown at him.

* * *

Saturday night arrived and it was a lively scene across the entire town. Vendor booths were set up all along the streets and square, the saloons were alive with drunken antics, children played and ran through the streets, a small band played in the square, people danced to the rhythm, and there was a general level of loudness throughout.

Padmé smiled as she observed the rowdy scene all around her. She waved and greeted some of her friends as well as some of her students and their parents. Finally, she reached the Sheriff’s Office. She knocked on the door three times and waited.

A moment later the door opened and Anakin stepped out. Rex followed suit and tipped his hat. “Good evening, Miss Amidala.”

“To you as well, Deputy Rex,” she replied.

Anakin smiled and turned to Rex. “Remember, be lenient on people tonight, Rex. Any fights break out, just separate them and send them home. It’s supposed to be a night of fun.”

Rex nodded. “Yes sir. Have a good time.”

Anakin chuckled as Rex walked off. He turned to Padmé and asked, “Well, are you ready?”

Padmé smiled. “Absolutely.”

Anakin grinned as he held out his arm. Padmé gladly hooked hers around his and they walked. The partying townspeople said greetings to their sheriff as he walked passed, to which he would respond with a tip of his hat and a smile.

“Well Padmé, this is my first Founding Celebration, so why don’t you take me to your favorite places,” Anakin said.

Padmé smiled. “First of many I hope,” she said. “Very well, I do have a few favorites.”

Following her lead, Anakin walked with Padmé to some of her favorite spots. First, they stopped into the crowded Gold Nugget Restaurant, where the owner, a jolly, portly man named Dexter was serving wild game stew from a massive pot. Even after burning the roof of his mouth with it, it was one of the most delicious things Anakin ever ate.

Next, they walked passed the various tents set up showcasing various performers. Small crowds gathered to watch jugglers, card throwers, impersonators, and various other entertainers. Padmé found great amusement in volunteering Anakin to have a cigarette in his lips lit by a man with a bullwhip.

Their next destination was the Tatooine Theater. Inside, Anakin, Padmé, and a massive crowd watched and applauded greater numbered performers. Small bands, piano players, can-can girls, and several theatrical skits. Anakin got revenge on Padmé by volunteering _her_ to be the participant in a comedy/improve skit.

Through it all, Padmé couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at seeing Anakin smile and laugh. He was such a different person from the broody, silent man that came into town all that time ago. She was glad to be spending this time with him.

Anakin felt nothing but pure joy. He never would have thought his life would change drastically that day he arrived in Tatooine. This was the happiest he had been in a long time; and it was all thanks to Padmé.

The evening continued, Anakin and Padmé participating in more activities the celebration offered. They played a few rounds of lawn bowling before several children asked Anakin to play hide-and-seek. Padmé watched with a large smile on her face as Anakin searched up and down for each child.

Finally, the pair reached the town square where a band played and people danced. Anakin offered his hand and Padmé accepted it, allowing Anakin to escort her out onto the dancing area. They moved and danced to the music, Padmé surprised by Anakin’s skill.

“My goodness, Sheriff,” Padmé commented. “Where did you learn this?”

“I have no idea,” Anakin replied as he twirled Padmé. “I am going purely off instinct.”

Padmé giggled. “Is that how you do your job?”

Anakin chuckled. “It’s gotten me this far hasn’t it?”

The two laughed as they continued dancing. Then, the band finished their song and transitioned into a slower one. Anakin smiled as his hands slowly lowered down to Padmé’s waist while her hands found their way to his shoulders.

Padmé hummed as she leaned into Anakin’s chest. Suddenly, the sounds of something whistling filled the air and large booms went off. Above, Padmé could see large bursts of light shining across the sky. The dancers and the rest of the people looked up in wonderment.

“I always forget they launch fireworks at the end,” Padmé said.

Anakin smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen any.”

Padmé grinned and asked, “They are a sight to behold, the way they brighten the night sky. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”

Anakin looked down and smirked. “Oh, I could name a thing or two.”

Padmé looked back down at Anakin’s face and cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

Anakin chuckled. “Definitely.”

Under the light of the fireworks, they stared into each other’s eyes. Then, Padmé’s arms rose and wrapped around the back of Anakin’s neck, while his hands lifted to gently caress her cheek. Slowly, their faces inched towards one another, their eyes closing as their lips met.

Time seemed to stop. All around them may be several dozen people, but at this moment, it was just them. Anakin felt a massive warmth overtake him; in Padmé’s embrace, he felt _safe_.

An eternity seemed to pass within those few moments they shared. After the last firework popped, they pulled away, eyes slowly opening and their faces blushing. Anakin grinned.

“Was that my _proper_ reward for saving you?” he asked.

Padmé lightly slapped his chest and said, “Oh, stop it.” The two laughed before looking around to see the dance area beginning to clear out.

“It seems that the party is over,” Anakin said.

Padmé nodded. “And what a fun one it was.” Despite being so close to Anakin, Padmé still shivered; she didn’t realize how cold it had gotten.

Anakin took notice and said, “Here.” He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

“Won’t you be cold?” Padmé asked.

Anakin shook his head. “Not a problem.” He held out his arm and asked, “Shall we?”

Padmé took his arm and he led her away from the square. They passed by as the booths and stores closed up while the rest packed their tents. People began walking into their homes to retire for the evening.

Five minutes later, Anakin and Padmé arrived at her house. She removed his jacket and handed it back to him.

“Tonight was amazing, Anakin,” Padmé said.

Anakin smiled. “I had a great time with you too, Padmé.” He reached down and kissed her hand.

Padmé giggled. “Such a gentleman.”

Anakin laughed and asked, “Ain’t I?” He tipped his hat and said, “Goodnight, Padmé.”

“Goodnight, Anakin,” she replied. Slowly, she closed her front door and turned to face the stairs. She sighed happily before she walked up.


	9. United States Marshals Service

Monday arrived, and so did the fall weather in Tatooine, bringing with it the colder temperatures. The townspeople walked the streets with extra layers around them to stave off the cold. It was mild now, but in a matter of months, winter would set in.

Padmé shivered as she unlocked the door to the schoolhouse and hurried inside. She rubbed her hands together as she immediately busied herself at the small furnace. She placed a generous amount of firewood and some torn paper inside before she lit a match and started the fire.

Padmé sighed happily as she felt the warmth slowly but surely begin to fill the room. A few minutes passed and she removed her coat and draped it over her chair. She heard a knock at the door and she called, “Come in!”

The door opened and Padmé shivered as the cold wind crept inside. She looked up and smiled when she saw Anakin walk in. He was wearing his usual attire, with the collar of his coat pulled up over his neck. He smiled as he shut the door.

“Good morning, Padmé,” he greeted. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Padmé shook her head. “You’re not. The children don’t arrive for another fifteen minutes.” She adjusted a few things on her desk and asked, “So, why have you stopped by?”

Anakin smiled as he walked towards her desk and sat next to her. “Well, I wanted to thank you once more for the incredible time Saturday night.”

Padmé returned the smile and said, “I had fun with you as well, Anakin. It was nice just seeing how happy you were.”

“That was the happiest I had been in a long time,” Anakin said sincerely. He gazed away from Padmé for a moment before saying, “And on that note, I was wondering if you’d like to do something with me tonight?”

Padmé grinned again. “I would very much like that. How about coming over to my home later tonight?”

Anakin nodded. “That would be nice.” He stood and said, “Well, I must head on back. I’ll see you later tonight, Padmé.”

“You too, Anakin,” she replied. “Goodbye.”

Anakin tipped his hat before he headed to the door and walked out. He flinched when a particularly strong wind gust hit him. He pulled his coat collar up to shield his face as he walked down the street and back to his office. As he approached, he noticed an extra horse standing outside.

Anakin looked in confusion. “Now whose horse is that?” He opened the door and quickly entered, finding Rex at his desk with another man standing in the room. He was older than Anakin, maybe by about a decade, with brown hair and a trimmed beard. He smiled warmly when Anakin arrived.

“Ah, good afternoon,” he greeted. “Your deputy said you had just stepped out so I figured I’d stay until you came back.”

Anakin nodded. “Who are you?” he asked.

The man smiled as he held out his hand. “U.S. Marshal Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed briefly as he took Obi-Wan’s hand and shook it. “Welcome to Tatooine, Marshal. I’m Sheriff Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I know. Your deputy and stories I’ve heard from traders all over have told me about you. From what I’ve heard, ‘One-Eyed’ Horton wasn’t a popular man.”

Anakin laughed. “Indeed he wasn’t.” He walked over and took his seat at his desk. “So, what do we owe the pleasure of a U.S. Marshal gracing our presence?”

Obi-Wan reached into his inner pocket and replied, “A man far worse than Horton.” He removed a piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing a wanted sign. Anakin took it and examined it.

“Emidio Borrás,” Obi-Wan said. “He is also known as ‘Embo’.”

Anakin examined the sign. “What can you tell me about him?”

Obi-Wan sneered. “He’s the lowest form of human life. Every crime that’s ever been committed under the sun he’s done multiple times. His reign of terror stretches across the entirety of the border region between America and Mexico.”

Anakin nodded. “And let me guess, you need help with him?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “The Governor of Texas himself signed off on this hunt.”

“And he wants us to bring Embo to justice,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan tilted his head a little. “In a way, yes. His exact words to me were, and I quote, ‘Dead or alive, but preferably dead’.”

Anakin chuckled. “He’s that big of a thorn in the side?”

“More like a bayonet in the gut,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked to Rex and shrugged. “Alright. So, why do you need us?”

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall and explained. “Embo has moved his operations to this region, bringing his resources with him. He practically has an army at his disposal, set up at various fortifications and outposts throughout the frontier. I may have my deputies at my disposal, but I need someone who knows the land, and who has sufficient skills to go against him.”

Anakin smirked. “Well, with complimentary words like that, how can we possibly refuse?” He and Rex laughed before Anakin asked, “So, where do we start?”

“For all of his extravagant and bloody actions, Embo is swift and eluisive,” Obi-Wan said. “We need to find information on where he could be and where he moves to. A couple of my deputies disappeared near a spot where his men were rumored to operate. We’ll start there.”

Anakin nodded. “Very well. We’ll follow you.” He and Rex stood up and put on their coats and hats. They grabbed their weapons and holstered them before following Obi-Wan out the door. They mounted their horses. They snapped the reins and the horses whined before turning and galloping out of town.

* * *

Padmé smiled as the door opened and her students rushed in. They all were shivering from the cold weather outside, sighing in relief when the warmth from the roaring furnace hit them. The children removed their coats and took their seats. Today it was her younger students.

“Good morning, class,” Padmé

“Good morning, Miss Amidala!” the class loudly replied,

Padmé chuckled as she rose from her seat and walked to the board. “Okay class, I hope you’re recovered from your fun times at the Celebration this last Saturday, because today we are resuming our Arithmetic lesson.”

There were several groans from the students, which only made Padmé laugh. “Now now, no complaining. If you know me, you’ll know that I will make this as fun as I can.”

The students all smiled, but before Padmé could turn to write on the board, Abigail raised her hand.

“Yes, Abigail?” Padmé asked.

Abigail lowered her hand and asked, “Did you and Sheriff Skywalker have a good time at the Celebration?”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “Uh, I-I don’t know what you mean.”

Abigail looked at her in confusion. “I saw you there with him.”

Another girl, Charlotte, nodded and added, “Yeah. Mama, Papa, and I saw you too.”

“What were you doing there with him?” Jacob asked.

Padmé looked at her students and could see them all staring at her in anticipation. She sighed, knowing she had to answer them.

“Yes, I was there with Sheriff Skywalker,” Padmé admitted. “He was…my date for the evening.”

Gasps came from each student, the girls appearing the most excited. Almost immediately they started bombarding her with questions.

“Did you dance with him?” Charlotte asked.

“Have you always been seeing him?” Billy questioned

“Will he ever visit our class?” James asked.

Padmé held her hands out in an attempt to quiet them down. “Children, children, please. Calm yourselves.”

The children all quieted down enough for Padmé to breathe and say, “Yes, I did attend the celebration with Sheriff Skywalker, and yes I did dance with him.”

“Did you kiss?” Abigail suddenly blurted out.

Padmé felt her cheeks redden. She smiled a little and answered, “Well…yes, I did.”

The reactions were obviously split: the girls all giggled and smiled while the boys all gagged and made faces of disgust.

“Do you love him?” Amanda Wood asked.

Padmé stilled at her question for a moment, trying to come up with some response. However, that was going to require some more thinking on her part.

“I will answer that question at a later time, Miss Wood,” Padmé replied. “Now, let’s continue our lesson.”

The children all groaned but paid attention as Padmé resumed teaching.

* * *

Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan rode through the ever-thickening forest. Even with the sun up, the wind lashed the three men with cold air. Anakin caught up to Obi-Wan.

“You sure you know where we’re going?” Anakin asked.

“It’s just up ahead,” Obi-Wan replied. “We’ll dismount and approach on foot.”

Anakin nodded and the three continued riding. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan held up his hand and the three halted.

“Here, we dismount here,” Obi-Wan said. The three climbed off their horses and stalked through the trees. A few minutes later, they stopped at the edge of a clearing, and in front of them was a small outpost. They could see armed men stationed at the front entrance with more stationed around the ramparts and in the towers.

“Nice place,” Anakin commented.

“So, what’s the plan?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “There’s far too many for us to take on. We’ll need to go in quietly.”

Anakin groaned. “That’s no fun.”

“Better than getting killed,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “Sheriff, you and I will split up and sneak in. Deputy Rex, you stay out here and keep watch.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex said.

Before they left, Anakin retrieved his Winchester and handed it to Rex. “Climb one of these trees. When shit inevitably goes south, start shooting.”

“Nothing’s ‘going south’,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin winked at Rex as he took to rifle. The Marshal and Sheriff slowly and quietly walked crept along the forest edge, looking for an opening. Finally, Obi-Wan found a hole in the wooden walls nestled in a blind spot between the towers. He swiftly ran to the hole and entered.

Inside were a couple dozen more men, not as much on guard as the patrols around the perimeter but still armed and ready. Obi-Wan observed the scene before his eyes fell onto a small tent at the far end.

“That should be it,” Obi-Wan said. Slowly, Obi-Wan snuck along the outer area of the outpost, avoiding the gazes of any of Embo’s men. Finally, after taking nearly ten minutes to reach the tent, Obi-Wan snuck around the front and entered…

…finding Anakin sitting down and reading through some papers.

 _“Sheriff?”_ Obi-Wan asked quietly. _“How did you get here?”_

Anakin smirked. “I did the same as you: I snuck in here.”

“Were you spotted?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shrugged. “I don’t think I was. Now, help me gather what I can.”

Obi-Wan nodded as they gathered several papers. As they stuffed the papers into Obi-Wan’s satchel, they heard a voice outside yell, “Surround the tent! I thought I saw the intruder slip in!”

Obi-Wan turned and gave Anakin a look. “I thought you said you weren’t spotted.”

“I specifically said ‘I don’t think I was’,” Anakin replied.

“To the bastard inside the tent, you have twenty rifles and revolvers pointed at the entrance to that tent!” a voice shouted.

Obi-Wan leaned and asked, “Any bright ideas?”

Anakin looked around the tent. His eyes settled on a small crate and he smirked. “Oh, yes I do.”

…

“You have five seconds to come out!” one of the men shouted. He clicked the hammer of his revolver as he and the rest kept their aim on the entrance. Suddenly, they saw the flap pull back; he was about to shout again when he saw something thrown out at them, landing on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw a lit stick of dynamite at his feet.

“SCATTER!” he bellowed.

The men turned to run, and a split second later the dynamite exploded. Anakin and Obi-Wan exited the tent, revolvers drawn. Gunfire rang all around the outpost as the pair ducked and fired on the enemies. Suddenly, they could hear the cracks of rifle shots coming from the forest. The gang members in the towers and ramparts fell like flies.

“Your deputy is one crack shot!” Obi-Wan commented as he opened his revolver to reload.

“He’s the best!” Anakin replied. He fired twice at two more enemies.

Five minutes of intense fighting later and the outpost was silent. Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly scanned all over for any other signs of enemies. Anakin clicked the hammer of his revolver and holstered it.

“Well, so much for quiet as mice,” Anakin commented.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Next time I say not to be seen, don’t be seen.”

Anakin smirked. “I’ll try my best.” The two men walked to the main exit. Rex was walking towards them, Anakin’s Winchester shouldered.

“Good shooting, Deputy,” Anakin commended.

Rex smiled. “And there’s still one in the magazine.” His smile fell as he immediately readied the rifle. Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped as Rex fired. They heard a yell of anguish behind them and turned around; they had missed one enemy.

“Now it’s empty,” Rex said. Anakin laughed as he took his rifle back and patted Rex’s shoulder.

“We should head back,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded as the three of them walked to their horses and mounted. They snapped the reins and rode back through the forest, returning to town after nearly half an hour. They walked back into Anakin’s office, where he and Rex both sat down.

Obi-Wan patted his bag and said, “There’s a lot to go through. I’ll get back with my deputies so we can sort it all and find anything of use in our hunt for Embo.”

“Whenever you need us once more, just come calling,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Your strategy is…brash, but still, I cannot deny you and your deputy’s skills.”

“We take that as a compliment,” Rex said.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan said, “Since you are helping me, I’d like to present you both with these.” He reached into his pocket and presented two small items wrapped in cloth. Anakin and Rex took them and unwrapped them. Anakin examined the item–a silver badge–and smiled at what it was stamped with:

SPECIAL DEPUTY – UNITED STATES MARSHAL

“These are temporary badges identifying you as agents of the United States Marshals Services,” Obi-Wan explained. “Once we have more information, I will send for you.”

Anakin nodded. “Thank you, Marshal. I bid you good day.”

“To you as well, Sheriff,” Obi-Wan replied. He gave a nod to Rex and added, “Deputy.”

The two men waved as Obi-Wan exited. Anakin smiled as he examined his new badge once more.

“Look at us, moving up in the world,” Rex said.

Anakin laughed. “Oh yes. From taking down lowly bandits to Federally-wanted criminals.”

“And they couldn’t have picked two better men for the job,” Rex added.

Anakin chuckled as he shook his head and reached for the flask he kept in his desk. “You said it, Rex.”


	10. Bringing Up the Past

Anakin combed his hand through his hair as he approached Padmé’s house. It had been a long day at the office and he wanted nothing more than to spend an evening with her.

Anakin stopped at the front of the house and was about to raise his hand to knock when he heard what sounded like things getting knocked about. Confused, he knocked three times. The noise ceased immediately and he heard footsteps on the other side; he smirked as he overheard Padmé talking to herself.

The door opened and revealed Padmé. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a little frazzled, and her breathing as a tad labored. Her eyes widened when they fell upon Anakin.

“Anakin!” she exclaimed in surprise. She collected herself and said, “Uh, good evening.”

Smiling, Anakin asked, “Am I interrupting anything?”

Brushing something from the apron tied around her waist, Padmé replied, “No, no. I was just making sure everything was ready.” She stepped aside and said, “Come on in.”

Anakin chuckled again as he stepped through the door. He let his gaze drift around; he could see photos lining the walls and tables, bookshelves filled to the brim, and electric lights filling the room with a bright warm glow.

“Your home is nice,” Anakin commented.

Padmé smiled. “Thank you. Courtesy of my father.” She glanced at the other room and said, “Dinner’s ready in here.”

Anakin followed Padmé into the dining room where he found a large meal awaiting them. He pulled the chair out for Padmé and she smiled before sitting down.

“Such a gentleman,” she commented.

Anakin chuckled as he took his seat. They ate silently for a moment before Anakin grinned and said, “This is absolutely wonderful.”

Padmé smiled. “I’ve come a long way. I remember when I first tried cooking here I almost burned the house down.”

Anakin laughed. “How did you manage that?”

Padmé gave him a look and sighed. “To make a long story short, I started the fire and then turned around for one minute too long.”

Anakin chuckled again. “I’ll be honest, a dirty mining town is the last place I feel I’d find someone like you. What brought you out here?”

“What brought me out here?” Padmé repeated. She smiled and said, “Opportunity. From the start, it was fairly set in stone what was to be expected of a woman like me. But, I didn’t want that; I wanted more. To live my own life.”

Padmé paused to take a sip of her drink before continuing. “I always had a passion for teaching. Much like Ahsoka does now, I would help the teachers whenever I had time. Eventually, it grew on me, and I heard about the various towns out west that needed teachers for their schools. I went to my father and asked, and he gave me his permission.”

Anakin smiled warmly. “Your father sounds like an amazing man. And I’ll be he couldn’t be prouder to call you his daughter.”

Padmé blushed and smiled at Anakin’s comment.

The rest of their dinner went by with more talking. Padmé told stories about some of the funnier occurrences in her classroom while Anakin told tales about some of his adventures as a young boy and his recent travels across the frontier. After dinner, Padmé led Anakin into the sitting room, where they talked some more.

“I remember my father reading these to me before I went to bed,” Padmé said as she held up an extremely weathered book with various child’s tales. “He would always do these great impersonations of the characters.”

Anakin laughed. “Well, I’ve been convinced that reading isn’t that bad. I may just have to keep one of these in my desk.”

Padmé smiled. She let the book sit in her hands for a moment before she sat it on the table. “It’s strange, really.”

Anakin turned and looked at her. “What is?”

Padmé shook her head a little and said, “It’s just that I’ve spent so much time talking about myself, and you’ve been such a good listener, but you haven’t talked much. There’s still so much I don’t know about you.”

Anakin nodded. “You’re right.” He sat up straight and asked, “What would you like to know?”

Padmé paused for a moment and answered, “Well, what brought _you_ out here?”

Anakin stilled. Padmé noticed his obvious discomfort; his downturned eyes, his slightly shaking hands, and his silence were answers enough.

“I’m sorry,” Padmé quickly said. “I shouldn’t-”

“No,” Anakin interrupted. “You’re fine.” He sighed and said, “It’s just that’s the only reason why I had come here: I just ride from place to place, set up camp or find a town to settle for a few days, and then start anew.”

Padmé looked at him. “Why though?”

“So I don’t get too connected to anyone,” Anakin answered. “So that whenever I do leave, I’m leaving behind strangers, not people that I call ‘friends’…” he paused again as he looked to Padmé “…or people that I love.”

Padmé gasped lightly. She felt a smile form as she grabbed another book from the shelf Anakin looked at the cover, seeing _Jane Eyre_ in elegant script.

Padmé opened the book and said, “This is one of my favorites. In it, Jane becomes intrigued and falls for the moody and distant Edward Rochester…much in the same way I did with you.”

Anakin’s brow cocked. “I don’t think comparing me to a character who’s ‘moody and distant’ is the best way to declare your love for me.”

Padmé shook her head and lightly slapped Anakin’s chest. “Well, how about this?” She slowly leaned towards him.

Anakin chuckled as he leaned in; both of their eyes closed as their lips met. Once more, Anakin felt that familiar warmth; the one that made him feel…safe.

* * *

Anakin and Rex were sitting in the office, the Deputy writing on some paper while the Sheriff was slowly rotating his revolver cylinder out of boredom.

“Sir, what was the reward for Floyd Evans again?” Rex asked.

Anakin paused for a moment and replied, “Five-hundred alive, two-fifty dead.”

Rex nodded as he went back to writing. Suddenly, the door opened and the two men looked up. Obi-Wan walked in and waved.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” he greeted. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

Anakin shook his head. “Not at all, Obi-Wan. So, what can we help you with?”

Obi-Wan withdrew a letter from his coat pocket and said, “We have a lead. This letter talks of one of Embo’s most trusted men stationed in a small town lovingly called ‘Jagged City’.”

Anakin’s brow raised. “And what’s so special about this place?”

“There’s nothing special about it other than it’s completely lawless,” Obi-Wan explained. “So much so that there is only one law: any lawmen are to be shot on sight. Vigilantes carry it out.”

Anakin’s eyes widened briefly. “Sounds like a lovely place.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Oh, yes. Unfortunately, it’s the one place we can find our man and our connection to Embo.”

Standing, Rex said, “Then let’s get going, we don’t want to waste a moment.”

Obi-Wan raised his hand and said, “Perhaps it’s best if only Sheriff Skywalker and I go. Two people will attract less attention.”

Anakin turned to Rex and said, “He has a point. You can hold down the fort, right?”

Rex gave a small salute and replied, “I will do my duty, sir.”

“Best remove our badges as well,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded as he unclipped his Sheriff’s and Deputy Marshal badge from his chest and placed them in his pocket.

“Ready to ride?” Anakin asked.

“Follow me,” Obi-Wan said. The pair exited the office and mounted their horses. With a snap of the reins, they were off, riding out of Tatooine and towards their destination.

…

The sun was just setting when Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived in Jagged City. It was exactly how Obi-Wan had described it; it was rambunctious, people spilling out from the various buildings, which seemed to be nothing but saloons. Men fired their guns into the air, only adding to the level of noise. A horse ran passed with a man being dragged from one of the stirrups.

Anakin stopped and dismounted his horse. “About what I expected,” he commented.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Remember what we’re here for. We’ll split up and look for Embo’s man.”

“I got it,” Anakin said.

“And don’t forget: don’t do anything rash,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked at him. “Me? Rash?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before he turned and headed into the massed crowd. Anakin adjusted his hat as he walked along the street. It was strewn with bottles and passed out men. He looked up and stepped into one of the saloons.

It was just as rowdy inside. Men swung from chandeliers, card games were being played (and broken up by yelling and gunfire), and girls sitting in the laps of men. Anakin had to step to the side to avoid a man falling from the second floor.

Anakin reached the bar and grabbed the attention of the bartender. Without ordering, the bartender poured Anakin a drink and gave it to him. Anakin placed his pay in front of him and took a drink; he nearly gagged from the taste of it.

Coughing, Anakin leaned in and said, “I need some information.”

The bartender gave Anakin a look and replied, “I ain’t serving that here, bud.”

Anakin rolled his eyes before he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bag. He tossed it on the bar, the contents clinking merrily.

The bartender stopped and smiled. “Well what do ya know, I’m freshly stocked,” he said as he grabbed the bag and put it in his pocket. He placed his hands on the bar and asked, “Well friend, what do you want to know?”

Anakin leaned closer and said, “I’m looking for a man. I’ve heard talk that he’s connected with Emidio Borrás. That name familiar?”

“Of course it is,” the bartender said. He gave Anakin another look and asked, “Who’s asking? And what for?”

“None of your concern, and let’s just say that my current position isn’t exactly lucrative,” Anakin replied. “I need something bigger.”

The bartender laughed. “Don’t we all?” He laughed again as he wiped a glass before saying, “Silas Watson is your man. He’s Embo’s right hand.”

Anakin nodded. “Where can I find him?”

“What’s today, and what’s the time?” the bartender asked.

“Friday, and it’s seven,” Anakin answered.

The bartender laughed. “Then you’ll find Mister Watson at ‘The Thorny Rose’.”

Anakin held his hand up. “That’s all I need. Thank you.” He finished his abhorrent drink and turned to leave, flinching a little when he heard another gunshot at one of the card tables. He headed back outside and walked along the street, searching for The Thorny Rose.

Suddenly, Anakin saw a red light in the corner of his vision. He looked and saw a building with various red lights shining around it. _The Thorny Rose_ shined down on him.

Anakin walked out of the street and opened the door. Unlike the atmosphere outside, inside it was much quieter. Although, Anakin could hear some muffled noises above him.

Several girls were lounging all over the lobby, some of them taking “patrons” with them upstairs. At the end sat a large desk where a woman was sitting and writing. She heard Anakin approach and she looked up, immediately putting on a sweet smile and batting her eyelashes.

“Why hello there, handsome,” she said. “How may I help you?”

Anakin gave a small chuckle and said, “I’m looking for Silas Watson. I was told he…frequents this spot.”

The woman smiled. “Many lonely men do. Now, how would you like-”

“Silas Watson,” Anakin interrupted.

The woman looked at Anakin indignantly. “Now mister, I don’t know who you think you are coming in here and making demands, but you-”

Anakin approached more and said, “Silas. Watson.”

The woman huffed and said, “Second floor, first door on the left.”

Anakin nodded and smirked. “Thank you.” He turned and walked up the stairs, finding more girls standing around. He found the correct door and opened it. He heard a woman gasp and a man groan.

“Hey friend, this room’s occupied!” he yelled.

“Silas Watson?” Anakin asked.

“Who’s wanting to know?” Watson questioned.

Anakin looked to the girls, who was barely wearing anything and said, “Step out if you would. Watson and I need to talk.”

“Hey, she’s charging by the hour!” Watson shouted as Anakin led the girl out.

Anakin closed the door and said, “I’ll make this as quick and easy as I can: where’s your boss?”

Watson laughed. “The Hell are you talking about, boy?”

“Embo,” Anakin replied.

Watson’s laugh echoed in the room. “Now what do you want with him? If you want to talk with him about joining his group then save your breath. He wouldn’t want you. So why don’t you just piss off and let Miss Lizzy back in?”

Anakin sighed. “Look, I don’t like having my time wasted, so just tell me what I want to know.”

“You deaf _and_ dumb, boy?” Watson asked. “I said to get stuffed and get lost.” Watson suddenly surged from where he stood and struck Anakin.

Feeling his temper rising, Anakin blocked another punch from Watson. He grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall several times, punching him twice in the face and stomach, and pinning him down on the desk.

“Now you listen to me you damn weasel!” Anakin hissed. “I don’t play games! You are going to tell me what I want to know right now, or I swear to God, I will break each one of your fingers!”

“Alright, alright!” Watson said. “What do you want to know?”

“Your boss–Embo–where?!” Anakin growled.

Watson sighed. “He’s about ten miles north of here, in a fort,” he answered. “But even if you get there you’re not getting in. It’s armed to the teeth and he has nearly one-hundred men at his disposal. You’ll never make it within fifty yards of the fort.” He cackled and said, “You’d be dead before you have a chance to knock.”

Anakin slammed Watson against the table again. “Then tell me how I can get in.”

“He’ll kill me if I say,” Watson weakly replied.

Anakin lifted Watson off from the desk and forced him against the wall. “Oh, and you think I won’t?” he asked quietly. He punched Watson once more. “How?!”

Watson groaned. “Embo has a train that brings supplies straight into the fort. I guess you could sneak in with it.”

Anakin nodded and smirked. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He dropped Watson and turned to leave.

Watson coughed as he wiped some blood from his mouth. He chuckled darkly and said, “I see you haven’t lost your touch.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Watson smirked. “I thought it was you, but I just wasn’t sure. But that anger, that hatred, that aggression…” Watson laughed again “…the stories I heard about you don’t come close to the truth. Isn’t that right… _Vader?”_

Anakin stopped. His hands clenched into fists as he slowly turned around. “What did you just say?” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Watson smirked. “You heard me.” He grinned as he wiped his mouth again. “Good to see you haven’t changed; a temper like fire and fists bloody. You think your old friends miss-”

In a flash, Anakin withdrew his revolver and fired, hitting Watson in the chest. His eyes widened as he looked down at the bullet wound and coughed up more blood. He breathed his last before slumping down.

Anakin’s breathing was labored as he holstered his revolver and exited the room. The whole building seemed deathly quiet as he walked down the stairs. He saw the terrified looks on the girls’ faces as he reached the lobby. He withdrew another small bag and tossed it on the table.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said before turning to walk out. He was met once more with the noisy streets as he made his way through them. Eventually, he found Obi-Wan.

“There you are,” he said. “Did you find out anything?”

Anakin nodded. “I did. Embo’s got himself a fort and about one-hundred men defending it.”

“Any way we can get in?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A train brings supplies to the fort,” Anakin answered. “If we can steal that train, then we have our way in.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Very well. I shall get the other deputies to be on the lookout for this train. Once we learn a patter we’ll strike. In the meantime, let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Anakin replied tersely, which Obi-Wan noticed.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Anakin curtly nodded. “I’m fine. The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

That didn’t convince Obi-Wan, but he knew better than to press the subject. Nodding, he and Anakin walked to their horses and mounted up. The directed the horses away from the crowded streets and back to Tatooine.


	11. Bordello Night

Time passed since Anakin and Obi-Wan had found their lead on Embo’s location, but they quickly ran into several snags. One of them was the fact that they couldn’t find the exact location where the train carrying Embo’s supplies was. Obi-Wan had his deputies patrolling all around the tracks but they’ve all come up empty.

The other obstacle was that the weather was getting colder, and eventually, snow was beginning to cover the ground. It was hard to ride out too far for too long, so Anakin was stuck in Tatooine until the weather cleared somewhat.

Not that he was complaining. Without having to head out on the hunt for Embo, Anakin was able to spend more time with Padmé. Each time they met, whether it was dinner at her house or simply taking a walk through town, they grew closer and closer. For both of them, they felt nothing but happiness when they were together.

Anakin was walking through the snow-filled streets, saying greetings to anyone he saw. He looked ahead and saw something that made his eyes roll.

“Mister Bailey, I will be walking back this way, and when I do Mister Lawson’s porch had better be cleared,” Anakin said with a chuckle.

Thomas groaned as he looked back at his handiwork: covering the entirety of Mister Lawson’s porch (and door) with snow.

“Yes, Sheriff,” Thomas replied.

Anakin laughed as he continued walking. He reached the schoolhouse, walking to the window that had been opened to keep the room from getting too hot from the furnace.

“Children, we must continue our lesson,” Padmé said.

“But we want to hear more about you and Sheriff Skywalker,” Abigail said. Anakin had to hold back a laugh as the children all clambered in agreement.

Padmé sighed. “Okay, okay,” she relented. She smiled and said, “What else do you want to hear?”

Katie Billows raised her hand and asked, “Is he really sweet?”

Padmé smiled. “He’s more. When the snow first arrived, we went riding through the forest together. Eventually, he brought me to a cliff overlooking a white landscape. The river was frozen, and the howl of the wind was all we could hear.”

Anakin smiled as he leaned against the windowsill. When he went out riding one day, he had found the spot Padmé was talking about. It was incredibly beautiful, and he knew she’d like it.

“He held me in his arms and told me how I was the light of his life,” Padmé said. “He said that I brought warmth even on the coldest days.”

“And then you kissed?!” Abigail exclaimed.

Padmé blushed as she smiled. “Well, of course, we did.”

Once again the girls all giggled while the boys made noises of disgust; Anakin stifled a laugh.

Padmé heard the noise over the kids and looked to the window. Hers and Anakin’s eyes met and she smiled warmly. “Well children, it seems we have a guest here with us.”

The students all looked to the window and smiles of joy appeared on their faces.

Anakin grinned and said, “Hello, children.”

“Hello, Sheriff Skywalker,” the children greeted in unison.

Anakin chuckled as he hopped through the window and appeared in the room. Padmé sighed and said, “Use the front door, you heathen.”

Anakin laughed again, and almost immediately the children started bombarding him with questions. He eased his hands up and said, “One at a time, please.”

Jacob lowered his hand and asked, “How did you learn to shoot so fast?”

Anakin chuckled. “A lot of practice, which is about all you can do when you’re on your own like I was.”

“How much have you traveled?” Sara asked.

Smiling, Anakin replied, “I’ve been all over this beautiful country. I’ve seen the bustling cities of the East Coast, the cotton fields of the South, the beauty of the Great Plains, and just about everywhere in between.”

The children collectively made noises of awe. Billy raised his hand and asked, “Why do you travel so much?”

Padmé noticed the slight discomfort on Anakin’s face but he answered, “Oh, that’s just my nature. I could never be tied down anywhere, so I just go wherever the road takes me. Usually, Buster decides where we are going.”

The children all giggled and Padmé smiled. Anakin joined them for the rest of their lesson that day, but the real treat came when Anakin hijacked the class and took them over to the Sheriff’s Office for a little tour.

“The vast majority of Deputy Rex and I’s work is done on paper,” Anakin explained. “Some of the bad guys that we bring in have committed other crimes outside of town, so we have to do the paperwork to have the criminal moved to the proper jurisdiction.”

Padmé smiled as she watched Anakin talk more with the kids. They of course were highly interested in him talking, and she loved just how patient and interactive he was with the students.

“Alright children, I think it’s time to wrap up,” Padmé announced.

The children all groaned but Anakin stepped in and said, “No, she’s right, children. Remember to listen to your teacher, because I don’t want to see any of you in _there_ down the line.” He pointed to the cell behind him.

The children’s eyes all widened as they turned and headed out the door. Anakin followed Padmé out the door and the group stopped in front of the building to face Anakin.

“Children, what do we say to the Sheriff?” Padmé asked.

“Thank you, Sheriff Skywalker,” the children said in unison.

Anakin smiled. “You’re welcome, children.” He looked at Padmé and walked towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Padmé giggled as the children all covered their eyes. She gave Anakin one last smile before saying, “Alright children, back to the schoolhouse.” The group huddled together and Padmé led them back.

Anakin waved before heading back inside. Just as he was about to sit down, the door opened. He looked up and saw Rex walk in. The deputy removed his hat and groaned.

“God I hate winter,” Rex complained.

Anakin laughed. “Cheer up, Rex. At least we don’t have to go out and look for Embo in this shit.”

Rex nodded. “Good point.” He sat down at his desk. Suddenly, the door opened and the two looked up. Walking in were three of Anakin and Rex’s good friends from around town: Arthur Cobb, Harry Turner, and Emmett Walker.

“Hello, boys,” Emmett greeted.

Anakin smiled. “Hello, Emmett. What brings you fellas by?”

Emmett smiled as he dragged Arthur forward and said, “Today is the son of a bitch’s birthday, and we’re all going out to celebrate.”

Anakin smirked. “Really now? Where are we heading to?”

Harry chuckled. “Sweet Daisy’s, of course. Where two things are never in short supply: booze and broads.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed briefly. “And whose idea was this?”

“Mine of course,” Arthur said. “So what do you say, boys? Ready for a night of debauchery? They’ll have girls for each of us.”

Anakin looked to the group and smiled, but shook his head. “I’ll join, but no girl for me.”

The three men all groaned. “Aw, come on, Anakin. It’s not like you’re married to Padmé. Just one night won’t hurt anybody.”

Anakin remained resolute. “Nope. Not happening. Maybe mine can join you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled and said, “I wouldn’t be opposed. Alright, but you’re still coming with us at least right?”

Nodding, Anakin replied, “Of course I am. I would never pass up a good time.”

The men all cheered loudly before the three arrivals left, leaving Anakin and Rex alone in the office.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the children had just been released from school. Padmé was alone inside, clearing up the space from their end-of-the-day activity. She smiled when her thoughts drifted back to Anakin being with her and the students.

Suddenly, the door opened and Padmé looked up. She smiled when Vivian Bates–Kathryn Bate’s mother–walked in.

“Good afternoon, Padmé,” she greeted.

“To you as well, Vivian,” Padmé replied. “What brings you by?”

Vivian smiled and said, “Oh, just visiting to see how you’re doing. Kathryn once again talks admirably about you.”

“She’s a wonder in class,” Padmé said. “You must be proud.”

Vivian nodded. “Indeed I am.” She paused a moment and asked, “And how have you and our dear Sheriff been doing?”

Padmé blushed lightly and smiled. Her and Anakin’s relationship was well-known throughout the town, and luckily, the people accepted it without any hesitation.

“He and I have been doing wonderful,” Padmé answered. “He’s so sweet, caring, and loving. He’s just perfect.”

Vivian smiled again. “I couldn’t think of a more perfect person for you, Padmé. A woman like yourself deserves a man like Sheriff Skywalker.”

Padmé nodded as she placed the materials back on the shelf. “I just wish I could do something more.”

“What do you mean?” Vivian asked.

Padmé waved her hand. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just that Anakin goes above and beyond to do things for me. I just wish to do something that shows how much I appreciate him.”

Vivian thought for a moment before smiling. “I believe I know how I can help you.”

“How?” Padmé asked.

Vivian chuckled and said, “Well, I know that tonight, Sheriff Skywalker is accompanying his group of friends to Sweet Daisy’s later tonight for Arthur Cobb’s birthday.”

Padmé paused and asked, “Isn’t Sweet Daisy’s a brothel?”

Vivian shrugged. “Yes and no. It has the ‘bordello suite’ upstairs for the girls and their patrons.”

“Okay,” Padmé said mildly confused. “So what does this have to do with helping me?”

Vivian smiled again and replied, “I’ll wait for you to finish here, and then we’ll go to my house.”

* * *

It was a rowdy night at Sweet Daisy’s, with music loudly playing over the shouts and cheers of the bar patrons. The madam, Daisy Hart, smiled as she served the rambunctious men more alcohol. Off to the side, a few girls walked with their arms wrapped around the shoulders of their “clients”.

Anakin laughed as he and the rest of the boys at his table slammed back their drinks. He, Rex, Arthur, Emmett, and Harry were seated at a table in a small enclosed space near the bar. Empty bottles and glasses were strewn all over the place.

Emmett set his glass down and said, “So you both jumped onto a moving train?”

Anakin nodded. “I did it first. I guess Rex just wanted to be like me.”

“That was beyond stupid and I’m not doing that again,” Rex said with a smile.

“So you caught that bitch Casey and gave her both barrels?” Arthur asked.

“Yep,” Anakin replied.

Harry (the drunkest out of all of them) butted in and said, “I would’ve given her a single barrel if ya get me!”

The men all retorted and Rex said, “Jesus. Harry, a woman like her _had_ to have had something.”

Harry shrugged and said, “It wouldn’t matter anyway, because I probably already got it.”

The others all quickly backed away as they laughed. Arthur finished his drink and said, “Alright boys, let’s stop talking about Harry’s blatant issues and get to something better.” He reached into his pocket and fished out a deck of cards.

“I’m for it,” Anakin said. “I don’t want to see any guns drawn. I won’t hesitate to bring you to the office.”

Arthur waved his hand. “Don’t be a buzzkill, Anakin.” He smirked and said, “I know what you need.” He leaned back to look at the bar and yelled, “Sweet Daisy! We need some ‘good luck charms’ for our card game!”

Daisy smiled as she waved her hand. Suddenly, four girls, all scantily dressed, walked into their area. The girls sat on Rex, Arthur, Harry, and Emmett’s laps. The last one walked around and stood next to Anakin.

“Good evening, Sheriff,” she greeted in a sweet voice. “Need a little luck tonight?”

Anakin smiled but shook his head. “Sorry, Miss, but I don’t need luck.”

The girl smiled and shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She turned and walked away.

“Aw, come on, Anakin!” Harry slurred. “You could’ve at least given her to me!”

Anakin smirked as Arthur began shuffling the cards. “It’d certainly help you because you need all the luck you can get.” He took another drink and asked, “So, who’s making the first bet?”

…

“I’m not sure about this.”

“He’ll love it!”

Padmé took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone to Vivian’s house with her, curious as to what she would suggest she do with Anakin.

However, what she wasn’t expecting was… _this._

“What if another parent sees me?” Padmé asked.

Vivian laughed. “Trust me, there won’t be any other parents at Sweet Daisy’s. And even then, they’d probably be too drunk to notice.”

Padmé nodded a little as she looked back down at her dress. “So, what’s the plan again?”

Vivian smiled. “We’ll walk on over, you take the jacket off, then walk inside and find your dear Sheriff. He’ll be like putty in your hands.”

“Where did you even get this?” Padmé asked.

Laughing, Vivian answered, “It was an old one of mine. I used to…‘work’ down at Sweet Daisy’s.”

Padmé’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything else, Vivian said, “Alright, let’s go. Time’s a-wastin'.”

Padmé was led out of the room and out of Vivian’s home. She shivered when the cold air hit her but she walked at a brisk pace with Vivian beside her. A few minutes later, they arrived outside Sweet Daisy’s; they could hear the men inside from out there.

“Alright, you ready?” Vivian asked.

Padmé breathed. “As I’ll ever be.”

Vivian smiled. “Good. Remember, just be confident, and all the rest will be taken care of.”

Padmé nodded as she removed the jacket. She took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

…

The group collectively groaned as Emmett piled his hands around the pot and dragged it towards him. They had completed their third game and nerves were on edge; Arthur won one the game while Emmett just his second in a row. Anakin and Rex hadn’t won yet, and Harry had vanished, following his girl upstairs.

“My friend I swear, you are the goddamned Devil,” Anakin said with a shake of his head.

Emmett shrugged and smirked. “I’m just that good,” he said, causing the girl on his lap to giggle. “You bastards just aren’t on my level.”

“Bullshit,” Rex said.

Emmett laughed again. “Alright, who wants to go again?” He looked to Anakin and said, “Anakin, you have won a hand yet.”

“I’ll get there,” he said. “Just wait and see.”

Arthur looked to his right and said, “You just need some luck, Anakin.”

“I already told you,” Anakin said. “I’m not-”

“No,” Arthur interrupted. He pointed and said, “Look.” Anakin turned his head and his eyes widened. Walking into the bar was Padmé. However, she looked _a lot_ different.

Padmé was wearing a black dress that Anakin never would have imagined her wearing. It exposed her shoulders, a generous amount of her chest, and a slit along the right side stopped at her upper thigh. Her hair was done into an immaculate bun with curls framing her face. She smirked as she approached; Anakin felt his jaw drop.

“Hello, Sheriff,” Padmé greeted. “Gentlemen.”

Anakin felt himself stammering over his words as he replied, “Uh, h-hello, Padmé. W-What are you doing here?”

Padmé smiled. “I just heard that you’d be here and I wanted to see you.” She looked around the table and said, “You’re the only one alone. Can I join?”

The rest of the men had to stifle their laughter when Anakin immediately pushed back in his seat. Padmé smiled as she walked over and sat down on Anakin’s lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing herself closer.

Chuckling, Arthur said, “Alright boys, game four. Let’s see who’ll pick up.”

The cards were dealt and the players made their bets. Anakin tried to keep his mind on the game, but Padmé’s proximity to him was making that rather difficult. What perfume was she wearing?

“Anakin, what’s your play?” Emmett asked.

Snapping from his thoughts, Anakin replied, “I’ll raise.” He tossed a couple more chips and the game continued.

“Are you winning?” Padmé teasingly asked into Anakin’s ear. He tilted his head a little and locked eyes with Padmé; he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes he had _never_ seen before.

“Anakin?” Arthur asked, trying to hide his laughter. “What do you want to do?”

Anakin knew what he wanted to do; his hand was shit anyway.

“I fold,” he abruptly said as he tossed his cards on the table. He wrapped his hands around Padmé and stood, holding her in his arms. She yelped and giggled as he quickly walked out and up the stairs, the cheers of the other men following him up.

Anakin found an empty room and entered, kicking the door closed with his foot. The second the door shut, he set Padmé down, and almost immediately, their lips met in a kiss. Padmé giggled anytime their lips separated and eventually they pulled away to catch their breaths.

“You didn’t have to leave,” Padmé said with a giggle.

“Why would I stay when I have someone like you right on top of me?” he asked. They kissed once more and Anakin asked, “But really, why did you come out here? Not that I’m complaining.”

Padmé giggled again. “You can thank Vivian Bates. I wanted to give you something special to show you how much _I_ love you.”

“You didn’t have to go this all out,” Anakin said.

Padmé smirked. “Maybe, but I wanted to.” She led Anakin towards the bed, and once the back of his knees hit it he sat down. Padmé climbed onto a straddled his lap.

 _“And allow me to show you,”_ she whispered.

It was lucky for them that the bar below was as rowdy as it was.


	12. Lucha del Castillo

Weeks had passed, then a month. The snow had stopped piling into massive heaps all across the frontier. The cold air still bit at anyone walking outside the confines of their homes, but now, travel in and out of town was once again possible.

Anakin opened the door to his office and walked inside, a handcuffed man staggering behind him. The man was slurring words at Anakin, all of them he couldn’t understand as he unlocked the cell door and eased the man inside. He shut the door and locked it before walking back to his desk.

“Aw, come on Sheriff!” the man exclaimed. “Why are you locking me up?!”

Anakin sighed. “Mister Delaney, public intoxication gets you a slap on the wrist, but you, my friend are not fit to be out and about like this.”

“I’m not that drunk!” Delaney exclaimed.

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Mister Delaney, it is currently nine o’clock in the morning. How can you possibly be this drunk already?”

“Can’t drink all day if you don’t start in the morning!” Delaney yelled with a laugh.

Anakin rolled his eyes and tried to tone out Delaney’s drunken ramblings. The door opened and Rex walked in, chuckling when he saw Delaney in the cell.

“What is this?” Rex asked. “The third time you’ve been locked up after drinking like a fish?”

“Fourth!” Delaney corrected.

Rex shook his head as he sat down. “Any word from Marshal Kenobi?”

Anakin shook his head. “Not a word. I hope he didn’t forget about us. I got us the information on Embo’s location after all.”

Rex chuckled. “Can’t bear it if someone takes all the glory, sir?”

“You know me so well,” Anakin said.

The two men resumed whatever work they had for the next half-hour or so when the door opened again. Anakin looked up and smiled when he saw Padmé walk in.

“Good morning, Padmé,” Anakin greeted warmly.

Padmé smiled. “Good morning, Anakin.”

Rex waved from his desk and said, “Hello, Miss Amidala.”

“To you as well, Rex,” she replied.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Don’t you have a class to teach at this hour?”

Padmé shook her head. “It’s Sunday. I was just walking through town when I decided to stop by. You don’t mind, do you?”

Anakin chuckled. “Of course I don’t.”

Padmé giggled as she walked around and sat on Anakin’s lap. He wrapped an arm around her back and gently kissed her.

Rex groaned. “Jesus, get a room.”

Anakin pulled away. “We’re in it. If you don’t remember, that’s _my_ name outside of this office.” Padmé giggled again as Anakin leaned for another kiss.

Suddenly, Delaney jeered from his cell. “And a nice front row seat for Delaney! Mind lettin’ me out and joinin’?!”

Anakin pulled away again and grabbed the cell keys. “Rex, be a good man and take Mister Delaney home. Make sure he doesn’t collapse on the way.”

Rex rolled his eyes as he opened his hand, allowing Anakin to toss the keys to him. He walked to the cell and unlocked it, opening the door for Delaney.

“Come on, Delaney. Let’s go,” Rex said.

“But I was just getting comfortable!” he slurred.

“Move!” Rex said, agitated. He led Delaney out of the cell and outside.

Anakin looked back to Padmé. “Now Padmé, I do have a lot of work to do,” he said as he pointed to some papers on his desk.

Padmé smirked as she scooted the papers off the desk. “They can wait.”

Anakin’s brow raised. “Obstructing the duties of an officer of the law? That is a very serious offense, Miss Amidala.”

Padmé smiled innocently. “Forgive me, Sheriff Skywalker.”

“I can,” Anakin said as he grinned. “It’ll cost you though.”

Padmé leaned back as Anakin slowly kissed along her neck. She felt him gently pull her sleeve down, kissing along her exposed shoulder before turning back to kiss along her…

_BANG_

“Sheriff Skywalker, I-”

Anakin and Padmé jumped in the seat, and Padmé quickly pulled her sleeve back up her dress. They saw and out of breath Obi-Wan standing at the now open door, his face flushing when he realized what he walked in one.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t know you were, um-”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin interrupted. “It’s been a minute.” He paused and said, “A knock would have been appreciated.”

Obi-Wan nodded quickly. “Very well. Again, sorry,” he said as he backed up and closed the door. The second it closed there was a knock.

Anakin sighed as Padmé stood up from his lap. “Come in,” he said.

The door opened again and Obi-Wan walked inside. “Sorry about that. Rex told me you were here.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Of course. So, what is it?”

“Urgent business,” Obi-Wan replied. “One of my deputies has found the next stopping point for Embo’s supply train.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Really? Where?”

“About four miles east of here,” Obi-Wan replied. “I have my deputies on standby for when it arrives but we need to move, now.”

Anakin nodded as he stood from his seat. “Lead the way.” Before he followed Obi-Wan outside, he turned to Padmé and smiled. They embraced briefly before Padmé kissed him on the lips.

“For luck,” she said.

Anakin smiled. “I’ll be back.”

“So am I free to go, Sheriff?” Padmé jokingly asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes and replied, “Yes, Miss Amidala.” He hurried outside, already finding a small crowd gathered around him, Rex, and Obi-Wan as they mounted their horses.

“Go get ‘em, boys!” Arthur’s voice yelled.

“Bring the thugs to justice!” Vivian exclaimed.

“Give ‘em Hell!” Thomas shouted.

“Language!” Anakin replied. The three men guided their horses away from the crowd and towards the town entrance. Then with a snap of the reins, the horses reared before galloping away. The townspeople cheered as they watched the men ride off.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan arrived. When they dismounted their horses, they arrived to a dozen men stationed at the top of a cliff. About two-hundred yards in front of them was a small railway station.

Obi-Wan approached one of the men and shook his hand. “Deputy Scott, I’ve brought our help.”

Deputy Scott nodded as he shook Anakin and Rex’s hands. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Sheriff. Very impressive.”

Anakin bowed his head lightly. “Thank you.”

“So, what have you observed?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The station’s been relatively quiet,” Scott answered. “I’m fairly certain they haven’t noticed us yet, but we’re ready just in case.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan said. He gathered the other deputies and announced, “Alright, here’s the plan. When the train arrives, if we rush it, it’ll only end badly. What we need to do is wait until the train departs, send a few of us out to commandeer the train, and the rest will follow close by to take control.” Obi-Wan looked around and asked, “Any volunteers?”

There was silence among the men for a moment before Anakin raised his hand. “Rex and I can handle it. We’re experts at train jumping.”

“Succeeding once doesn’t make us experts,” Rex deadpanned.

Ignoring him, Anakin said, “When the train leaves, Rex and I will follow. You all wait ten minutes and then follow the tracks.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Very well. Good luck.”

A few minutes passed and the train’s whistle sounded off again. They looked down and saw the train slowly beginning to ease away from the station.

“That’s our cue, Rex,” Anakin said. “Let’s go.” The two men mounted their horses and took off. They followed the train at a distance as it left the station. After a few minutes, they were out of sight of the station.

“Okay Rex, let’s move in!” Anakin yelled. He directed Buster to follow the train, Rex close behind him. They reached the rear of the train and Anakin was already slipping his feet out of the stirrups.

“Ready, Deputy?!” Anakin asked.

“No!” Rex answered as he balanced himself on his saddle.

“Jump!” Anakin yelled.

The two men leaped from their horses. Anakin landed perfectly while Rex lost his balance and was running along the roof. Anakin grabbed his arm and said with a laugh, “Whoa, almost lost you there, Deputy.”

“A real shame,” Rex said.

Anakin chuckled as he readied his revolver and walked along the top of the train. Rex followed close behind, his coach gun at the ready. They carefully stepped down the ladder at the end of the car, hopping across before climbing up to the next car roof.

A few minutes later, they reached the locomotive, finding the conductor attending to the controls. Anakin hopped down from the coal-car and pressed the barrel of his revolver to the man’s back. His hands immediately shot up. Anakin holstered his gun and cuffed the man.

“Rex, stop the train,” Anakin ordered.

Rex nodded as he pulled the lever for the brake. The men flinched as the sound of the train wheels scraping against the rails screeched in their ears. A few moments later, the train stopped.

Anakin looked up and heard the sounds of doors opening and the grumbling voices of men. “What in the Hell are we stopping for?!” one of them yelled. “The boss is expectin’ us, and we’re keeping him waitin’!”

Anakin stepped out and hopped down, finding himself confronted by four men.

“Sorry boys,” he said, “but this train’s being commandeered.”

The four men withdrew their revolvers and aimed at Anakin. “Says who?”

Anakin looked behind the men and smiled. “Us.”

The men looked at each other in confusion when they were overwhelmed by the sound of galloping. They turned around and were suddenly surrounded by thirteen men, thirteen barrels aimed at them. The four promptly tossed their guns away.

As the deputies handled cuffing the men, Anakin and the others examined the crates; they were filled with weapons and ammunition, food, clothing, and everything in between.

“Damn, there’s enough here to last a small village,” Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin nodded as he glanced over and found a piece of paper on top of one of the crates. He picked it up and smiled. “And now, we have the exact location of Embo’s compound.”

Obi-Wan nodded and walked out. “Deputy Scott, Deputy Tatum. Secure those men and take them back to Clearwood. The rest of you, climb aboard.”

Scott and Tatum secured the man while the remaining deputies boarded the train. One of them took the controls and within minutes they were underway.

“So, what’s the plan for when we arrive?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Unfortunately, we’ll be surrounded the moment we arrive. I have a gut feeling that they won’t take kindly to several law officers in their compound. We’ll be vastly outnumbered.”

Anakin nodded and looked around the car. His eyes fell upon two large objects covered b tarps. He walked over and pulled them off, revealing two mounted Gatling Guns.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Anakin said as he stared at the guns in awe.

Obi-Wan examined the guns and commented, “You can bet these were stolen from a US armory.”

Anakin nodded and said, “And with all these other weapons onboard, we may be outnumbered, but they’ll be outmatched.”

* * *

Down the tracks, a large compound was abuzz with activity. Men ran all over the place while others barked orders to them. At the far end of the compound, two men stood outside a set of carved double doors. Suddenly, they swung open and a man wearing buckskins, a wide-brimmed sombrero, and two cartridge belts across his chest.

Emidio Borrás walked across the main grounds of El Castillo. He looked around as he approached one of his men, who had been shouting at the others. He stopped next to him and the man turned around.

“Boss!” the man exclaimed in surprise.

“Where is the train?” Embo asked.

The man looked at his pocket watch and replied, “I do not know, boss.”

Embo sighed. “They were supposed to be here by now. Need I remind you that we need those weapons to defend ourselves from the _cabrones_ that keep encroaching on _my_ land?!”

“Yes, boss,” the man said. “I understand.”

Embo smirked. “Clearly not.” He reached down and grabbed his revolver and before the man could even react, Embo shot him through the head. He chuckled darkly as two more men walked up to collect the body while another of Embo’s men approached.

“Boss, was that really necessary?” he asked.

“Of course it was,” Embo replied. “You know how impatient I get, Perez. Besides, I only kill the men who I feel aren’t meeting my expectations.”

“You’re cruel, boss,” Perez commented.

Embo chuckled. “Not cruel, opportunistic.” He sighed as he placed his hands on his hips and said, “I see such potential here. The old country was filled with too many bandits and warlords. No, this is the perfect place for Emidio Borrás to lay his claim. I will dominate.”

A train’s whistle sounded in the distance. Embo smirked and said, “And there’s our chariot of fire, bringing for us the tools and materials to continue our noble conquest.” He turned to his men and yelled, “Hombres! I want the weapons and supplies unloaded the minutes that train stops! We move next to this Tatooine!”

…

“Everyone ready?” Obi-Wan asked as he readied the left-side Gatling Gun.

“Ready,” Anakin answered from the right gun. All around him, the other deputies had loaded up with the weapons from the train. Slowly, they arrived at Embo’s compound.

“The moment we enter, open fire,” Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin nodded as he readied the hand crank. The locomotive entered the compound and the cars slowly followed. His eyes widened briefly when he saw the sheer number of men all over.

“Steady,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin and the others readied themselves…

_“Steady.”_

Fingers were ghosting over the triggers…

The train stopped.

“NOW!”

A flurry of bullets shot from within the train. The bandits were slow to react as they were cut down, but they quickly gathered themselves and took cover, firing overhead at the train.

Anakin unleashed the onslaught from the Gatling Gun. The rounds pierced and ripped through any of the exposed bandits. The deputies picked off any stragglers that popped into view. Eventually, the rapid-fire guns ceased.

“Empty!” Obi-Wan yelled. “Disembark!”

Anakin ran from the gun and readied his Winchester. He pulled the lever and hopped off the train. He fired and reloaded with lightning speed as he advanced with the others throughout the compound. A few deputies were hit by gunfire and took cover.

Anakin looked up and spotted two armed men outside a set of doors. He fired twice, killing them before he ran to the door. He kicked them open and walked inside.

Embo was sitting at his desk, a bottle in his hand, and a cigar hanging from his mouth. He looked up at Anakin as he closed the door.

“Emidio Borrás,” Anakin said, “you’re a hard man to find.”

Embo let out a smoke cloud and replied, “That’s the point.” He took a swing from the bottle and asked, “And who may I call you, amigo?”

“Anakin Skywalker,” he answered. “Sheriff of Tatooine.”

Embo’s eyes widened. “Ah, so _you_ are the one I hear stories about.” He chuckled and asked, “I’m assuming you’re here to ’bring me to justice’?”

Anakin shrugged. “That’s up to you. The Governor of Texas wants you dead, but I can make an exception if you come quietly.”

Embo chuckled. “You are a legendary man well outside of your little town, Sheriff.” He took another drag of his cigar and said, “They call you ‘The One With No Fear’. Bandits and rogues of the West beware of ‘The Hero Sheriff’.”

Anakin smirked. “Your compliments are appreciated, but they won’t do you any good.”

“Of course not, Sheriff,” Embo said. He reached down towards his desk, prompting Anakin to raise his rifle.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Anakin said.

Embo smirked. “Of course. How foolish of me. Why grab a gun when a diversion will do.” He pressed a secret button on his desk.

Anakin’s eyes widened when he heard a snap and the candle chandelier above him fell. He dived out of the way, allowing Embo the opportunity to run up the stairs behind him. Anakin quickly recovered and gave chase, firing anytime he caught a glimpse of Embo.

Embo burst through the doors of the roof, running towards a rope that extended over the compound towards the stables. He grabbed one of the hooks next to it and ran to the line, grabbing himself on it and speeding down.

Anakin arrived soon after, witnessing Embo leave. He followed and holstered his rifle before grabbing another hook. He jumped and sped after Embo over the fighting in the courtyard.

Embo landed and ran to the horses. He mounted his and snapped the reins, galloping out of the compound. Anakin landed a few moments later and copied him, taking a horse and pursuing Embo out of the compound and out to the frontier.

Embo glanced behind him and saw Anakin quickly catching up. He reached back and retrieved his revolver. He looked back, aimed, and fired; his shots went all over from his horses galloping.

As he slowly but surely caught up, Anakin reached back and retrieved his Winchester. He pulled the lever and aimed, steadying himself as much as he could while aiming far off to compensate for his horse’s movements. He pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out and struck Embo in the shoulder. He yelled in pain as he collapsed from his horse, his foot caught in the stirrup dragging him along. He finally fell out and his horse kept on running. Embo rolled over onto his back as Anakin stopped next to him.

Embo chuckled. “Nice shot, boy. I can see why they made you Sheriff.”

Anakin stared him down. “It’s over, Embo.”

Embo laughed again before he growled, “No one takes Emidio Borrás alive!” In a flash, he reached for his revolver, but he had barely managed to remove it from the holster before Anakin lowered his now empty Winchester and withdrew his revolver, firing a single shot into Embo’s chest.

Sighing, Anakin holstered his weapon and turned the horse around. A few moments later, he arrived back at the compound, where he found the remainder of Embo’s men being cuffed and tied up by the deputies.

Anakin waved as he approached Obi-Wan. “I take it Embo has been taken care of?”

Nodding, Anakin answered, “It’s done.”

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan said. “Here, Deputy Michaels is taking our picture. This is going to be a national headliner.

Anakin smiled as he took his position with the other deputies, Obi-Wan, Rex, and the detained bandits. He smiled as the camera flashed.

...

An hour later, Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan and his deputies arrived back in Tatooine. A large crowd had gathered and shouted cheers and praise as they strolled through town. They had just taken Embo’s men to Clearwood and they were no longer their problem.

Anakin and Rex stepped down from their horses while Obi-Wan stayed on his. “Words cannot describe how thankful I am for all your help. Despite your techniques, you are one Helluva lawman, Sheriff.”

Anakin tipped his hat. “Kind words coming from you, Marshal.” He reached to remove his USMS Deputy badge but Obi-Wan waved his hand.

“Keep it,” he said. “You may need it when I call on you again.”

Anakin smiled and replied, “I’d be honored to.”

Obi-Wan nodded and he snapped the reins. The rest of his deputies followed suit and they rode out of town, the people cheering as they rode passed. Once they left, the crowd returned to Anakin and Rex, who waved as they praised the two men.

“Another criminal brought down!” Mayor Finch exclaimed. “Three cheers for Sheriff Anakin Skywalker, and Deputy Rex Callahan!”

Anakin smiled as he continued to wave. Through the crowd, he spotted Padmé, who quickly moved through the people towards him. She jumped into his arms and he caught her, kissing her as he held her in his arms in the middle of the cheers.

* * *

A little over a thousand miles east of Tatooine, a lone man walked through the streets of Jefferson City, Missouri. He was a rough-looking man, wearing dark clothes and a bandana around his neck. In his hand was a newspaper he had just picked up.

The man walked into a dingy building and made his way inside, passing by several other men who were either playing cards, sleeping, or drinking. He walked up to a man sitting at a desk, a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

“Hey boss, look at this,” the man said as he tossed the newspaper on the desk.

The other man picked it up and examined the front. “Huh, ‘Emidio Borrás Meets His End’,” he read. He set the paper down and said, “I heard about him. Some Mexican criminal who moved into the southeast US.”

The other man shook his head. “That’s not why I grabbed it. Read the story.”

The boss looked down and read, “Embo’s syndicate was brought down thanks to the efforts of United States Marshal Obi-Wan Kenobi and his deputies, as well as local help from Sheriff…” The man at the desk paused, looking closer at the print to see if he had misread.

“…Anakin Skywalker?”

The man nodded and said, “Look at the picture.”

The boss looked down at the print. “Son of a bitch,” he growled.

“Says that he’s the Sheriff of Tatooine, a small town near the Utah-Colorado border,” the man said. He could see his boss’s reaction and asked, “What are we gonna do?”

The boss gritted his teeth and threw the paper aside. “Boys! On your feet! Get yourselves packed up! We’re taking a trip!”

One of the men who were asleep jumped and awoke. “Where are we goin’, boss?”

The boss walked over and put on his wide-brimmed hat. He grabbed his two massive revolvers and holstered them. He adjusted his hat and looked to the men.

“We’re visiting an old friend.”


	13. Bitter Reunion

A few weeks passed since Embo’s defeat and Anakin once again found himself able to relax a little more. With Embo and his gang gone, all Anakin had to worry about now was just defusing the few minor scuffles across town. In essence, his job was now smooth sailing.

Anakin walked into his office, finding it devoid of Rex at his desk. He sat down at his desk and noticed the small stack of envelopes next to him. He flipped through and opened them, each one containing a letter of praise from people all over the country for his part in taking down Embo.

The door opened and Rex walked in. Anakin nodded in greeting and asked, “Where’d you go off to?”

“Just doing a simple patrol,” Rex answered. “Saying hello, talking to people. The usual.”

Anakin chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’re getting bored, Deputy. I can easily find something for you to do.”

Rex laughed. “At this point, I’d almost invite it. After that hunt for Embo, things have gotten far too quiet.”

Anakin nodded as he looked to the clock. “Well, look at that. It’s noon. I’d better head out.”

“Where are you going?” Rex asked.

Anakin smirked. “Padmé.”

Rex rolled his eyes. “Of course. Well, have a grand time, sir.”

Anakin chuckled again as he walked out of the office, greeting people as he walked by on his way to Padmé’s house.

* * *

Thundering through the forest were about a dozen horses, the dust kicked up forming massive clouds around them. Atop each horse sat a rider, all of them armed with revolvers, rifles, shotguns, and blades. Animals fled out of the way as the group charged down the path.

The group stopped at a small cliff. One of the riders made their way to the front of the group and observed the town about a mile ahead of them.

“There it is, my friends,” the boss said. “Tatooine.”

One of the riders, a woman with a long rifle strapped to her back. “How did Skywalker make it all the way out here?”

The boss shrugged. “I’m not sure, Aurra.”

Another rider approached and chuckled menacingly. “What do you say we go down and say hello?” he asked as he clicked the hammer of his revolver.

The boss held his hand out. “No. Let’s not do anything…too rash.” He paused for a moment and said, “Barnes, lure our dear friend out of town.”

The man named Barnes smirked as he lifted his bandana to cover his face. He snapped the reins and his horse reared before taking off towards the town.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé walked side by side down the street, his arm intertwined around hers. They were simply strolling through town, one talking while the other would listen intently to whatever was said.

“I heard that the Texas Governor sent you a letter of praise for dealing with Embo,” Padmé commented.

Anakin smirked. “Him and many others. It seems that Embo had been a larger problem than I realized.”

“And there couldn’t have been a better person to challenge him,” Padmé said.

“Hey now, Rex, Obi-Wan and his deputies had a hand as well,” Anakin pointed out.

Padmé giggled. “I know, I just like complimenting you.”

Anakin smiled as they continued walking. He chuckled and said, “So, I heard you had a little “incident” in your class the other day.”

Padmé sighed. “Oh my Lord, that was disastrous. A raccoon had somehow gotten inside the schoolhouse and found a place to sleep inside one of the cabinets. When I asked Charlie to grab the slate boards, it was pandemonium.”

Anakin laughed as the image of frightened children and a confused raccoon entered his mind. He and Padmé continued walking through the streets when an older man ran around the corner. He seemed relieved when he spotted Anakin.

“Ah, Sheriff!” he exclaimed. “Thank God I found you!”

“What is it, Cecil?” Anakin asked.

Cecil caught his breath and replied, “A man’s robbing the bank!”

Anakin’s eyes widened and he said, “I’ll handle it.” He turned to Padmé and said, “Never a dull day in Tatooine.”

“Never,” Padmé said with a small chuckle. They shared a brief kiss before Anakin sprinted into action, following Cecil around the corner towards the bank. Just as they got there, the robber exited the front. He fired off two shots near Anakin before mounting his horse.

“Dammit,” Anakin groaned as he ran as fast as he could after the robber. The pair continued their chase, Anakin slowly losing ground against him. The robber exited the town, making his way into the frontier. However, Anakin stopped and took a short break before continuing his chase.

Anakin ran for what felt like thirty minutes. He followed the tracks in the dirt, hoping they were the right ones that would lead him to the horse, and therefore, the robber.

Finally, Anakin looked ahead and spotted a black horse tied to a nearby tree. He smirked as he withdrew his revolver and quietly approached. He patted the horse twice before he noticed the robber crouched on the ground with his back turned.

“Hands up,” Anakin said.

The robber’s head moved a little. “I’ve heard that you were always relentless.”

Anakin chuckled. “It’s one of my defining traits. Now, hands up.”

The robber stood but still didn’t raise his hands. “I also heard you were one of the fastest draws ever.”

Anakin clicked the hammer. “Last chance. Hands up.”

The robber chuckled. “I only wish I could’ve seen you in your glory days, Skywalker.”

Anakin stilled. “How do you know my-”

_THWACK_

Anakin’s sentence was cut short by something blunt hitting him over the head. His eyes closed instantly and he crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Anakin’s eyes slowly opened, finding himself in the middle of the forest. He groaned as he got to his hands and knees before standing on his feet. He noticed the lights of torches all around him and he fully opened his eyes.

He froze.

Anakin found himself surrounded by ten people; nine men and one woman. They were all armed to the teeth and pointing steely glares at Anakin. One of them moved ahead; the boss with the wide-brimmed hat.

“Hello, Skywalker,” he growled. “It’s been a while.”

Anakin shook as he stared at the man in front of him. “Bane,” he said quietly.

Cad Bane chuckled as he looked to the group. “Look, he does remember.”

Anakin looked to all of the people and said, “Now look, Bane, I-”

Anakin’s sentence was cut off when Bane punched him right across the face. He fell from the force of the blow, but Bane mercilessly kept up his onslaught, striking Anakin all over with his fists and feet. He dealt one last kick to Anakin before speaking.

“Lost your scent for a little while there, Skywalker!” Bane growled. “We couldn’t find you anywhere for days on end! We were hoping that you were perhaps killed by a wild animal! It wouldn’t be the same as killing you ourselves, but we would’ve moved on!”

Anakin motioned to get up but Aurra smacked him back down with the stock of her rifle. “Did you really think you could run from us? After what you did?”

Anakin groaned as he held himself up by his hands and knees. “I made a choice that day,” he said weakly. He yelled when his arms were kicked out from under him.

“A choice that brought you right back to our loving arms,” Aurra said.

Another kick sent Anakin to the ground. A low chuckle came from another man. “What’s wrong, Vader?” Alonzo “Bossk” Butler asked. “Don’t have it in ya?”

Anakin looked up and spat on the ground. “That name is meaningless to me.”

The group collectively laughed. Bane knelt next to him and said, “Don’t lie to us or yourself, Skywalker. That name is who you truly are, who you always will be.”

Rising, Bane asked, “I wonder how the townspeople would feel about their sheriff if they knew the truth?”

Anakin’s eyes flashed and he looked up to Bane. “Bane, please. Whatever it is that you want, just say it and I’ll-”

Another kick silenced Anakin. “You’re not talking your way out of this!” Bane hissed. He looked to the others and said, “Tie him up.”

Aurra and Bossk grinned as she retrieved a length of rope from one of the horses and he hauled Anakin to his feet. He slammed Anakin into the nearest tree while Aurra wrapped the rope several times around Anakin’s body, securing him to the thick trunk.

Anakin struggled against the rope, but the bonds were far too strong. Bane chuckled again. “Your little town will be the perfect place to set up our new operations,” he sneered. “I hear this is bear country, so I’ll give you a couple of days.” He tipped his hat and said, “Goodbye… _Sheriff._ ”

The group laughed as they turned to leave. Aurra stopped and looked at Anakin. She lifted her rifle and slammed the butt against Anakin’s head, knocking him out cold. With a grin, she joined the others and climbed onto her horse, taking off and abandoning Anakin.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Padmé was walking down the street towards the Sheriff’s Office, waving at people as she walked to her destination. She knocked on the door and waited. Confused she didn’t get a response immediately, she opened the door. She found the office inside to be empty.

“Anakin?” she called out. She walked to the stairs and headed up, opening the door to Anakin’s room. When she didn’t find him in there, she turned and headed down the stairs to leave the building. Thinking where else he could be, she headed to the town square. When she arrived, she spotted Rex across the street and headed towards him. He noticed her and waved.

“Good morning, Miss Amidala,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Rex,” Padmé said. “Have you seen Anakin?”

Rex shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“He didn’t come back at any point?” Padmé asked.

Rex shook his head and replied, “No, but I have a feeling he’s walking back here with that robber at gunpoint by now. He did go after him on foot against a horse.”

Before Padmé could say anything else, there was a thundering of horses. She looked up and saw a massive group storming through the street. Their guns were drawn and they were firing in the air as they circled the town square.

“What the Hell?!” Rex yelled. He reached for his revolver, but one of the riders aimed her rifle at him.

“Drop it, buddy!” Aurra hissed.

Rex hesitated before lowering his gun and tossing it to the ground. The group continued to harass the people before stopping. Bane rode to the center of the square and stopped.

“People of Tatooine! My name is Cad Bane! These are my dear friends, ‘The Devil Dogs’! As of this moment, this town is now ours!”

There were gasps all over from the townspeople. From the crowd that had gathered. Mayor Finch walked out and yelled, “You dare terrorize our town?! Our Sheriff will rein you brutes-”

_BANG_

Padmé jumped when Bane fired his revolver, hitting the mayor square in the chest. The force of the shot slammed him into the nearby wall. The townspeople yelled in shock and fear.

Bane laughed. “Oh yes! Your dear Sheriff!” The Devil Dogs all laughed along with Bane. “We heard how you hold him to such high regard! However, what you don’t know is that he is a lying bastard!”

Padmé’s brow furrowed. She looked around, seeing the confused expressions on the faces of the other townspeople.

Bane smirked. “Yes! The man you placed atop a pedestal is nothing more than a crooked monster!”

“Lies!” Padmé exclaimed. She surged towards Bane, not caring that she was potentially putting herself in harm’s way. “You lie! How could thuggish brutes like you and your gang know anything about Anakin?!”

Bane and the Devil Dogs laughed loudly, a sickening sound that echoed all over. “How could we know?!” Bane asked. He looked to his gang and repeated, “How could we know?!” He turned back to Padmé with his answer.

“Because my dear, he once was one of us!”


	14. Truth Will Out

Padmé’s eyes widened briefly. She looked around and saw the rest of the townspeople had the same shocked expressions on their faces. She turned back and looked to Bane. “What are you talking about?”

Bane smirked. “Isn’t it obvious? Your dear sheriff once ran with the very scum he arrests.”

“Lier!” Elizabeth Cutter cried. “Sheriff Skywalker would never associate himself with thugs like you!”

Bane and the others laughed. “Then it’s clear that you know nothing about him,” Bane said. “The man you know as Anakin Skywalker once went by the alias ‘Vader’. He was one of the most ruthless, brutal, bloodthirsty men I had ever met in my life. Skywalker came to us years ago. He was a loner, an outcast with nothing and no one to belong to.”

Bane looked all over at the townspeople. “Wherever we went, any ‘collateral damage’ was almost all his. There was an unquenchable rage within him; he once beat a man to death over a few bucks. He even shot a man for not opening a vault door fast enough.” Bane and the others laughed. “And above all, he _lived_ for it!

Padmé couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Bane looked down at her and the rest of the people gathered and asked with a sneer, “Now tell me, did you _really_ know him?”

Padmé looked around at the townspeople. Their reactions were mixed; some were still shocked at the initial claim by Bane, others were in disbelief, and some looked furious. Suddenly, Ahsoka stepped out of the crowd and pointed angrily at Bane.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” she yelled. “Sheriff Skywalker has been a helpful and thoughtful man for everyone in this town! He would _never_ do the things you claim!”

Bane smirked. “Well young lady, if you think you know him so well, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“What have you done with him?!” she exclaimed.

Bossk chuckled. “We tied him to a tree far in the woods. He’s still probably there…if the bears haven’t gotten to him.”

Bane smirked and he dismounted. “Here, girl, you can even take my horse and look for him. Just don’t say we didn’t tell you.”

Ahsoka defiantly stared at Bane as she mounted his horse. She snapped the reins and the mighty horse galloped away from the square and out of town towards the frontier.

* * *

Anakin’s head was slumped down. He had tried to free himself for nearly three hours the previous night, but his attempts were futile. He had exhausted himself trying to get free, and he had fallen asleep at some point last night.

However, it was a sleepless night. His dreams once more had been filled with torment and pain. He could see the fires around him, he could hear the screams, and he could feel the hot, burning air against his face. He then could hear the galloping of horse hooves.

_“Sheriff?!”_

A voice? But none of them called him sheriff.

_“Sheriff?!”_

They called him “Monster”.

“SHERIFF!”

Anakin’s eyes flew open and his head snapped up. He groaned as his head hit the back of the tree before looking up. He saw Ahsoka climbing off of a horse and running towards him.

“Sheriff!” she exclaimed. “Thank God I found you!”

“Miss Tano?” Anakin asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” she replied as she ran to the tree. She attempted to untie the knot, but it was too tight. She ran back to the horse and searched for something to cut the rope. “There’s this man named ‘Bane’, and his gang–the Devil Dogs–stampeded into town.” Ahsoka grabbed a large knife from one of the satchels and ran back to Anakin.

“He’s been saying all these horrible things about you,” she said. “He said you were once one of them. He said you were a criminal, a robber, a killer.” She cut away at the rope, freeing Anakin. “But I know he’s-” She looked back up at Anakin and noticed his unchanged expression.

“H-He’s lying, right?” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin took a deep breath. Slowly, he shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “He isn’t.”

Ahsoka’s mouth gaped slightly. She turned and said, “Well, come on. Let’s go. Bane’s gang is probably terrorizing the town now.” She grabbed his hand to pull him and she walked towards the horse, but she was stopped by Anakin’s resistance. She turned around again and saw Anakin rooted to the spot.

“Sheriff Skywalker, we need to go, now,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. “I can’t go back.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Can’t go…Why can’t you go back?”

“I can’t face the town again,” Anakin explained. “Not after what I’ve done.”

Ahsoka didn’t want to hear it. “Sheriff, whatever you’ve done, it can be overlooked. I know you, you’re a good person and-”

“You know nothing!” Anakin snapped, causing birds all around to fly out of the trees. His breathing was heavy as he stared at Ahsoka. He took a deep breath and said, “It was almost a year ago…”

…

Padmé and the rest of the townspeople remained in the town square, the exits all blocked by Bane’s gang. Aurra kept her rifle trained on Rex, and he in turn was on his knees and had his hands over his head.

Padmé stepped towards Bane and asked, “If what you claim is true, then why is Anakin here and not with you?”

Bane smirked. “You want to know why Skywalker isn’t with us anymore.” He turned to his gang and laughed, which they returned. He looked back to Padmé and smiled once more.

“About a year ago, my gang and I were hired by a wealthy businessman from Kentucky. He had purchased some land out in the Oklahoma Territory. However, there was one small problem: the land was right smack in the middle of some native lands. The man who hired us-”

…

“-asked us to remove any obstacles from his land…” Anakin said, “…by any means necessary.” He looked up and saw that Ahsoka’s eyes had widened once more. “We arrived at the location and we were greeted by a small village, maybe about fifty people in total. We-”

…

“-announced that this land had been acquired by a new owner, and they were to leave immediately,” Bane explained. He could see the looks on the townspeople’s faces and smirked. “A few of them stubbornly stood tall and defiantly said that they weren’t going anywhere. I said ‘Fine, have it your way’. The next thing I know, Skywalker-”

…

“-fired the first shot,” Anakin said quietly. “A split second later, shots rang out all over. A couple of the Dogs lit some torches and galloped into the village, and within a matter of moments, the entire village-”

…

“-was consumed by flames!” Bane yelled. “Natives lied dead or dying on the ground, smoke filled the air, the shouts and jeers from my gang rang out into the night. I looked over and saw Skywalker take his revolver and place-”

…

“-the burning barrel of it right on a native’s forearm, branding him,” Anakin said quietly. “I was drunk on the bloodshed and the violence.” He paused for a moment and said, “Then, the gunfire stopped. I found myself in the middle of the village, and it all hit me at once; the terrified screams of the natives rang in my ears. I looked down and saw the dead bodies of men, women, and children. I lifted my hands and saw they were covered in blood. Their homes, their lives, all burned to ash.”

…

“I had turned and noticed Skywalker standing still at the center of the village as if he were deep in thought,” Bane said. “The natives were either dead or had run off, and we celebrated for hours into the night, all except for Skywalker, who was just standing on the edge of the camp, staring off into the distance.”

…

“The weight of what I had done had come crashing down on my shoulders,” Anakin said, a single tear dropping from his eye. “Later that night, I had the first watch while the others went to sleep. As soon as they were out, I threw my gun and other weapons away, took everything I had, mounted my horse, and took off.”

…

“We were awoken by the battle cries of natives,” Bane said. “They had gathered some allies nearby and attacked us. We yelled for Skywalker, but when we looked over at his camp, it had been packed up and he was nowhere in sight. Although we had the superior firepower, they overran and drove us out.”

He paused for a moment before continuing. “After that, some Federal troops had gotten wind of what happened and were sent out to investigate. My gang and I hightailed it outta there. When we returned, the man who hired us was very displeased that his land wasn’t cleared, and didn’t pay up.”

Bane smirked as he looked at the expressions of the townspeople. “So, now you see who your dear sheriff is. You place him on a pedestal when he’s no better than us.”

Padmé looked back to the townspeople. They were all in disbelief at what they had just heard.

“No,” Padmé said. “I refuse to believe it.”

Bane smiled wider. “Then just wait until that girl comes back without Skywalker, you’ll know I’m telling the truth.”

…

“I’ve been running ever since,” Anakin said. “That’s why I never wanted to stay here because I could never face the people if they knew.”

Ahsoka processed everything that Anakin had told her. “Sheriff, you know everyone in that town. They’re forgiving people. They’ll-”

“They’ll do what, Miss Tano?” Anakin asked tersely. “Forgive me? This isn’t me getting my hand caught in the sweets bowl, this is me taking part in the massacre of a village.”

“But look at what all you’ve done for them,” she said. “You’re their hero-”

“Don’t call me that!” Anakin yelled. “I’m no hero, Miss Tano! It’s always been a mask to hide my sins! I am not a good person just because I took down a few bad guys! I’ve lied, I’ve cheated, I’ve robbed, I’ve beaten, I’ve tortured, I’ve killed! Does that sound like a hero?!”

Anakin’s breathing was ragged as he tried collecting himself. “Now please, go.”

Ahsoka looked at him in shock. “So you’re just going to leave us to the wolves? The townspeople who took you in? Who accepted you?”

“I never asked for their invite,” Anakin replied. “I was well on my way out.”

“What about Padmé?” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin’s eyes closed as he felt his heart clench. “She deserves better,” he answered flatly. He pointed behind her and said, “Now just leave me.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Sheriff, you can’t-”

“GO!” Anakin bellowed.

Ahsoka gasped at the volume of his shout. Realizing that it was completely hopeless, that there was no convincing him, Ahsoka slowly walked over and mounted the horse. She gave him one last sad look before steering the animal away and riding it back to town.

Anakin watched her ride off into the distance, disappearing after a few minutes. Sighing, he turned around and began to walk through the thick woods.

Alone, just as he was before.

* * *

Padmé and the rest of the town waited impatiently for Ahsoka to come back. She was praying that Anakin would return as well and that he would rid the town of these brutes. Anytime she looked up at Bane she felt repulsed as she saw his face.

Suddenly, everyone could hear the sound of hooves galloping. Padmé’s eyes widened and she smiled as she turned around. She could see Ahsoka riding back into town and she felt her heart swell. However, it quickly fell once more when she realized one thing: she was alone.

Ahsoka arrived back in the square and dismounted the horse. It headed back to Bane and he patted it twice. “Tell me girl, was your sheriff still kicking?”

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes.”

Bossk groaned. “Dammit.”

Bane chuckled. “And did he tell you the truth?”

Ahsoka looked around at the townspeople. They fell on Padmé and she conveyed ‘I’m so sorry’ with her eyes. She looked back to Bane and slowly nodded.

“Yes.”

The townspeople let out gasps of shock and horror. Rex’s head lowered a little in disappointment. Bane and his gang laughed loudly.

“Tell me girl, where is he now?” Bane asked.

Ahsoka’s mouth moved, as if what she was about to say pained her. “He’s gone. He’s never coming back.”

Bane and the others laughed louder. “I knew it!” he yelled. “There you have it, folks! That’s all your precious sheriff is: a murderer and a coward!” He turned to Aurra and said, “Aurra, take the dear deputy to the sheriff’s station and lock him up.”

Aurra nodded. “Up!” she yelled as she pressed the rifle to Rex’s head. Slowly, he got up and Aurra led him away.

“Well then, without any lawmen here, I guess this town is ours!” Bane yelled. “

The Devil Dogs reared their horses and fired their weapons into the air. The townspeople fled the square back to their homes. Bane’s cackling laughter echoed all over.

“I’m in control! _I_ make the rules now!”

* * *

Two days passed since leaving Tatooine and Anakin was now wandering aimlessly through the frontier. Dusk had set in, and he had no idea where he was going but he didn’t care. It was just back to the usual of drifting from place to place. Normally he had Buster, but this time, he was truly alone.

 _“You failed them!”_ his voice shouted in his head. _“They trusted you and you failed them! You failed_ _Padm_ _é!”_

Anakin felt his teeth clench. His breathing once again became ragged as he continued walking, his thoughts haunting him.

_“Bane’s right. You’re no better than him and the others. You are a criminal. A coward. A killer!”_

Anakin shouted in fury, his voice echoing throughout the forest. His breathing became ragged again as he continued walking. Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the distance. Then, a noise that made Anakin stop in his tracks: a howl.

Turning, Anakin saw three wolves slowly stalking towards him. He reached for his revolver and his heart sank when he didn’t feel anything; Bane had probably taken it.

One of the wolves snarled and ran right at Anakin. He ducked just in time as it pounced. The other jumped at him, but a well-timed kick flung the wolf away. Anakin turned around and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the wolves running around the outside to try and flank him.

Running out of pure fear, Anakin wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he tripped and fell, rolling over a small cliff in front of him. He yelled in pain as he collided with rocks and branches and anything else as he tumbled down. Finally, he hit one last stray branch with enough force to slow his fall, but he still landed on his back.

Anakin groaned in pain. His head was pounding and his entire body ached. Slowly, he felt his eyes close from the pain and exhaustion.

A few hours passed when the sound of hooves slowly trotting approached. A few moments later, a horse stopped next to Anakin’s unconscious body. The rider stepped down and approached him. He lightly shook Anakin and tapped his face to wake him, but nothing worked.

“Hmm,” the rider said to himself. He grabbed Anakin’s arm and hefted him onto his shoulder. He carefully laid Anakin on his horse before climbing on. He clicked his tongue and his horse snorted before carefully walking away.


	15. Atonement

Padmé sat alone at her desk in the schoolhouse. Her head was in her hands as she silently cried. It now had been nearly four days since Bane’s arrival and Anakin had left. She felt like she had been crying every day of it.

Those things that Bane said Anakin had done, she didn’t want to believe it; she _couldn’t_ believe it. In the time she grew close to Anakin, she knew him as a loving, caring man. Sure, when he arrived, he was a jagged, distant person, but he eventually grew to be loved by both her and the town.

And now, when they needed him most, he was gone. Bane and his Devil Dogs controlled Tatooine, enlisting the help of several other outlaws in the town. They were spread all over, terrorizing the townspeople at every opportunity. And much like the town when Horton was here, there was no one to stand up to them.

The door opened and Padmé looked up. Her older students started walking in, all of them with looks of sympathy on their faces.

Padmé quickly wiped her eyes. “G-Good morning, class,” she said. She tried to collect herself and said, “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. Just give me a moment.”

“No need to apologize, Miss Amidala,” Alexander May said. The rest of the students nodded their heads in agreement.

Padmé smiled sadly. “Thank you, class.” She took a deep breath and said, “These last few days have been rough for me.”

“He’ll come back, right?” Alice Morton asked.

Padmé could feel tears threatening to spill again. “I’m not sure, Miss Morton.”

“Why would he come back?” Jacob Carver asked. “You remember what Bane said about him? By the sound of it, he was the Devil incarnate.”

“He saved us from Horton,” Kathryn Bates pointed out. “He’s helped nearly everybody in this town.”

“And look where it got us: a man _worse_ than Horton calling the shots,” Diana Wagner said.

Suddenly, the entire class was practically at each other’s throats, half defending Anakin while the other vilifying him. Within a few moments, Padmé had enough.

“Class!”

The students stopped immediately and turned in their seats. Padmé’s cheeks were flushed as she attempted to control herself. She took a deep breath before addressing the students.

“I agree, the actions that Anakin had done in the past were reprehensible, but we shouldn’t forget what he’s done for us,” she said. “We shouldn’t forget the man _we_ knew him as, not what Bane and his goons tell us.”

There was a pause for a moment before Kathryn spoke. “Despite all that he had done, I believe deep down that he truly is a good person.”

Padmé smiled and nodded. “I believe it too.” She glanced at her students and said, “Okay, let’s continue with our lesson.” The students all nodded as they readied for Padmé to start, her words etched into their minds.

* * *

Rex sat alone in the small dingy cell of the sheriff’s office. The longest he had ever been in here was only for a few hours, and that was when Anakin locked him in there as a prank before going to lunch with Padmé. Now, he was to be kept here for…he wasn’t even sure how long.

Rex’s warden watching over him was James Reed, another one of Bane’s more trusted men. He always let Rex know how much he disliked his assignment.

“I still don’t get it why I gotta watch you like I’m some kind of damn nanny,” Reed complained.

Rex rolled his eyes. “You could just let me go.”

Reed laughed. “Ha! Good one, friend. My temptation to just shoot you has gone down a little.” He reached for his whiskey bottle and took a drink.

Leaning against the bars, Rex asked, “Were you with the group at the same time as Anakin?”

Putting his bottle down, Reed chuckled. “Yes, I was. In fact, on just about all of our jobs, he and I were usually paired up.”

“Why was he with you?” Rex asked.

Reed spat his tobacco and replied, “Nobody ever comes to us willingly. We’ve either picked up our members through sheer chance or freeing them from police custody. Vader however sought us out.”

“Why do you call him Vader?” Rex asked.

“That was his choice,” Reed said. “He wanted a name to help him forget his life before us. In a sense, he was killing his former self. Too poetic for my tastes.”

“Why did he come to you?” Rex questioned.

“Vader drifted to our little group on a whim. He was a loner; a man who never knew his father, lost his mother at a young age, was shipped from town to town by people who couldn’t stand him, and eventually, he was dumped in the streets to fight for himself,” Reed explained.

Reed took another swig. “He was tired of being kicked around, from taking orders. He wanted the opportunity to forge his own path. We were initially doubtful of him…” He took another swig and chuckled “…until we watched him kill six men in about a second.”

Reed spit again. “With him in our group, we were unstoppable. No one stood in our way and lived.” He laughed and said, “I was there when Vader beat that man to death over that few bucks.” He kept laughing before trailing off and saying, “Then that day came when we had to clear that native village, and Vader went fuckin’ soft on us.”

“Why do you think he left?” Rex asked.

Reed huffed. “Even though Vader was the most bloodthirsty in our group, I could still feel that feeble choir boy who first came to us in there. That day, I was proven right. I knew he was weak.”

“It’s not weakness,” Rex said. “He’s stronger than you’ll ever be.”

Reed fixed him with a sharp glare. “Yeah? Well, he’s not here now, is he? Now shut your mouth before I do it for you.”

Rex walked away from the bars and sat down on his bed.

* * *

Tatooine’s town square was typically the sight of great happiness; a place where people could gather and celebrate.

But now, it was the center of Bane’s control of the town. Several of the townspeople had to serve the Devil Dogs (at gunpoint).

Ahsoka grimaced as she heard Bane laugh. Most of his men were drunkenly shouting and partying in the square. Several townspeople had joined in on Bane’s gang, who were more than happy to throw themselves at his feet.

 _“Traitors!”_ Ahsoka spat in her mind.

“Hey, Missy!” Bossk yelled. “Bring us another round!”

Ahsoka scowled as she turned to him. She was about to bite back when suddenly, he aimed his revolver right at her. She slowly walked over to Bossk and the other men at the table. She refilled their glasses and was about to walk away when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She turned and saw that Bossk was holding her.

 _“Let go of me!”_ she hissed.

Bossk chuckled. “Oho, you’re feisty, aren’t you?”

Ahsoka glared at Bossk. “Get your dirty hands off of me!”

Bossk smirked as he removed his revolver and pressed it into her stomach. “Oh, come on, now. Don’t be like that. You need to unwind a little, Missy.”

Ahsoka made a noise of disgust and replied, “I would rather not.”

Bossk and his table laughed. “Who’s going to stop us? Your precious sheriff is running like the coward he is, we’ve more men that joined our merry little group, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Bossk released is vice grip from Ahsoka. She turned to walk away but jumped when Bossk’s hand slapped her right on her rear. She growled in anger as she hurried away from the drunken fools. She ducked behind some stacked barrels and sighed.

 _“How did it come to this?”_ she thought. _“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The town was supposed to be happy and free once again.”_

Ahsoka turned her head and gazed at the town exit. She thought of Sheriff Skywalker and all that he had done for the town. Then, she remembered the sadness in his voice when he said he wasn’t coming back, followed by the fire in his eyes and the fury in his voice when he told her to leave.

“Sheriff,” she said quietly. “Wherever you are, please, come back.”

“Hey Missy, get back here!” Bane yelled.

Ahsoka sighed sadly. She grabbed another bottle from a crate and carried it back to the rowdy gang members.

* * *

Anakin’s eyes slowly opened. He could instantly feel a slight throbbing in his head as his eyes fully opened. He was greeted by the night sky and a soft orange glow next to him. Slowly, he turned his head and lifted himself by his arm.

Standing a few feet from him was an all-white horse. It softly snorted and placed its head next to him. Anakin patted it twice before looking ahead.

Sitting on the other side of the fire was a man mixing something in a pot. He had a brown hat atop his head that obscured his face. He looked up, revealing himself to Anakin; he saw that the man was Native American.

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” the man said. “I was beginning to worry.”

Anakin remained still as he asked, “What happened?”

The man added something to the pot. “Well, I didn’t see it, but I’d wager you had quite a fall judging by the cliff I found you next to.”

Anakin thought of and remembered the cliff. He used his arms to lift himself, and that’s when the mild throbbing became a pounding in his head. He groaned in pain.

“Easy there, friend,” the man said. “You may have a slight concussion.”

Anakin fully sat himself up and took a few deep breaths. “Who are you?” he asked.

The man stilled for a moment and answered, “My given name at my birth was Onacona or ‘White Owl’. However, I worked along with some miners some time ago and they gave me my ‘pale face’ name. You may call me Joseph.”

Anakin nodded as he observed his surroundings. “Well Joseph, where are we?”

Joseph paused for a moment and replied, “I’m not entirely sure. I don’t pay much attention to where I go. Normally it’s Usdi that decides where we go.” He looked back to the pot and asked, “Would you like some? You certainly look hungry.”

Anakin nodded as Joseph took a rough-looking plate and dumped some pieces of rabbit onto it. He handed the plate to Anakin, which he took gratefully. The two began eating in silence.

Joseph swallowed a mouthful and said, “Now it’s time for me to ask questions.” He wiped his mouth and asked, “What’s a man like you doing out here?”

Anakin finished his bite and looked at Joseph. “What do you mean?”

Joseph reach down and picked up an object next to him; it was Anakin’s sheriff badge.

“This must’ve fallen off after you landed,” he said.

Anakin shook his head. “That’s nothing. Just something I found?”

“Really?” Joseph asked. “How’d you get it?”

“Long story,” Anakin replied. He continued eating and asked, “And what about you? What’s someone like you doing out here?”

Joseph sighed. “I wander out of necessity. I lost my family and home a while back. Too many negative memories, so I walked away.”

Anakin nodded. “I know how that feels; to walk away from the past.”

“I know your burden is a great one,” Joseph said.

Anakin looked to him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Joseph looked at Anakin. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Anakin once again looked confused as Joseph rolled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a black cloth wrapped around his forearm. He loosened it and it fell away, revealing what was underneath: a gun barrel-shaped brand.

Anakin’s eyes widened and he looked up into Joseph’s. It all came back to him instantly and his breathing became shaky.

“Y-You,” he said, fear evident in his voice. “You were one of the natives in the village.”

Joseph nodded. “That’s right.”

Immediately, Anakin’s resolve fell apart. “L-Look, if you want your revenge on me, then go ahead. Just, please, make it quick.” He closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

He heard a soft chuckle…

…which grew into a laugh.

Anakin’s eyes opened and he saw Joseph laughing into his hands. He slapped his knee twice before wiping his eyes.

“My friend, you are my dinner guest,” he said through laughs. “Killing you would be rude.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What?” he asked in confusion. He shook his head. “No. You should be furious to see me. You should want nothing more than to see me dead.”

Joseph looked at him with the same unchanged expression. “What do you want me to do, friend? Shout to the mountains and trees how you stole everything from me? I will not rest until you are dead?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes,” he answered. “How can you even stand to be within a few feet of me?”

Joseph shrugged. “Because I’d get lonely. I don’t want to just talk to my horse.” Usdi snorted and he replied, “I don’t have anything against you, girl.” He laughed before turning back to Anakin and asked, “Besides, what would killing you bring me?”

“Justice, closure, revenge,” Anakin listed off.

Joseph sighed. “Okay, my friend. Here’s what will happen.” He reached over into a small bag and withdrew a large knife; Anakin’s eyes widened.

“I will stab you through the chest and leave the blade within you. I will make sure you bleed out to ensure you died slowly,” Joseph said. “Then, as I watch the life slowly slip away from your eyes, I will have my revenge, justice, closure for my lost family and friends. I will feel complete…for at most, one day.”

Joseph added a log to the fire. “Revenge is cold comfort, my friend. Killing you would not bring me any closure, or peace. It would not bring back my family and friends, nor my village. Ending your life would be as pointless as me standing before a herd of stampeding cattle to stop it.”

Anakin shook his head again. “I don’t understand. How could you possibly forgive me?”

“I didn’t say I forgive you,” Joseph said. “What you did was horrible and malicious. However, it is in the past, and I have learned to move on.” He paused and said, “Something you clearly have not learned to do.”

Anakin’s brow creased. “How can I just ‘move on’ from that?!” he asked loudly. He closed his eyes and said, “I will never be able to escape what I have done. I will always be the man of evil that destroyed yours and other people’s lives.”

Joseph pointed at Anakin. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

Anakin looked at Joseph. “What do you mean?”

“Because, you are here, and no longer with them,” Joseph said. “You made a choice after that night, and you chose to leave that life behind. This isn’t about me forgiving you, but about forgiving yourself.” He poked at the fire and said, “Tell me, do you regret what you have done?”

“Of course I do,” Anakin said. “It’s something that’s lived with me for all this time.” He paused and said, “That’s why I ran when Bane came to Tatooine. The townspeople could never forgive the monster I was.”

“You should never underestimate another person’s ability to forgive,” Joseph said. “The fact that you show remorse for your actions tells me that you are not the evil man you claim still resides within.”

Anakin set down his plate as Joseph continued talking. “Our actions are what define who we are. You did some horrible things, but you have seen the error of your ways and you seek to atone for them.” Joseph fixed Anakin with a serious stare. “However, there are those who look at what they’ve done and do _not_ acknowledge the pain and suffering they inflict.”

“Bane,” Anakin muttered.

Joseph nodded. “People like him do not create their paths, but rather burn them, uncaring for any destruction that follows in their wake.” He took a deep breath and said, “I said that your death would bring me no peace or closure, but dealing with people like Bane and his gang will ensure others do not suffer at their hands.”

Anakin was silent as he took in everything that Joseph had said. He was right; for too long he had dwelled on the past. Too long he ran away from his demons instead of confronting them head-on.

This was it.

No more running.

It was time to move on.

It was time to fight.

Anakin stood up quickly and smirked at Joseph. “Excuse me, I have a town to save.”

Joseph smiled. “Indeed you do.” He stood and said, “Here, take Usdi. She’s the fastest horse in the west.”

Anakin shook his head. “I can’t take her. What about you?”

Joseph smiled again. “My ancestors have walked these lands for generations. I think I’ll manage.” He patted her head and added, “Besides, just like you, she knows how to find her way home.”

Anakin nodded as he mounted the white horse. He readied the reins and looked back down to Joseph.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Joseph said. He leaned down and grabbed the sheriff's badge from the ground and tossed it to Anakin. He caught and stared at it in his hand before he affixed it to his jacket. He turned and looked back down.

“Thank you, Onacona,” Anakin said.

Onacona smiled. “Good luck, Sheriff,” he said with a small salute.

Anakin chuckled as he tightened his grip on the reins. Usdi reared on her hind legs, her front ones kicking in the air as her mighty neigh echoed through the night before she came back down.

“YAH!”

Usdi neighed once again before she took off into a swift sprint, running across the frontier towards Tatooine.


	16. The Hero Sheriff

The sun was just beginning to rise as Anakin rode Usdi through the forest. His eyes stared ahead as if he could see Tatooine through the thick trees and bushes. Usdi seemed to feel his sense of urgency, as she was giving her all to reach the town.

Finally, they broke through the forest and stopped at a small cliff overlooking Tatooine. Anakin eased Usdi towards the edge before he climbed off. He searched in the bags until he found some binoculars and looked through them.

“Lookouts at the town entrance,” Anakin said. “I’ll have to sneak in.” He placed the binoculars back in the saddlebag and looked at Usdi. “Well girl, this is where we part. Thank you.”

Usdi snorted and Anakin could’ve sworn she nodded her head at him. She turned and took off back into the woods to return to Onacona. Anakin chuckled as the horse’s galloping faded away and he turned back to the town.

Forming a loose, improvised plan in his mind, Anakin slowly descended the cliff face. Once he reached the bottom, he crouched and quietly made his way to the town entrance. He stalked along the edge and slipped in out of sight of the lookouts.

Anakin first noticed how deserted the streets were. Typically, there were some people at this time getting things ready for the day, but now, it was completely empty. Anakin quietly snuck through the streets until he found the sheriff’s office. He opened the door and slipped in.

Anakin’s brow creased when he saw James Reed asleep in _his_ chair, and that just wouldn’t do. Swiftly, Anakin kicked Reed in the side, sending him to the ground.

Reed awoke immediately. “Hey!” he shouted. “What in the Hell was that-” He stopped talking when he saw _who_ had awoken him.

“Morning, Reed,” Anakin greeted.

Reed shook his head. “Not possible.”

“Oh, but it is,” Anakin said. He grabbed the chair and hefted it before slamming it down on Reed’s head, knocking him unconscious. Anakin laughed a little before he heard someone groaning from the cell. He looked inside and smiled.

Rex groaned. “Jesus Reed, can you make any more-” He stopped when he saw who had caused the noise.

“Good morning, Deputy” Anakin greeted.

Rex’s eyes widened and he ran to the bars. “Sheriff!” he exclaimed. “You’re here?!”

“In the flesh,” Anakin replied. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. Rex walked out and the two men clasped and shook hands.

“Sir, where’ve you been?” Rex asked.

Anakin shook his head. “It’s a long story, Rex. To cut it short, let’s just say a familiar face told me where I needed to be.”

“And not too soon. Bane and his Dogs practically have the town hostage,” Rex explained.

“Where are they?” Anakin asked.

“They’re concentrated mostly in the town square,” Rex explained. “Bane’s been using the townspeople as servants to his and the gang’s whims.”

“What about Padmé?” Anakin asked.

Rex shook his head. “I’m not sure. Reed never mentioned her, and I wasn’t allowed out.”

Nodding, Anakin said, “We need to end this today.” He looked at Rex and sighed. “I’m assuming you’ve been told about my past.

Rex slowly nodded. “I was, sir, but I’ll follow you into the deepest pit to fight for our home.”

Anakin smiled as he patted Rex’s back. “You’re a good man, Rex.”

Nodding, Rex asked, “So, have you got any ideas?”

Anakin looked over to the safe and opened it, finding his spare revolver, his Winchester, and Rex’s pistols and coach gun inside. He removed and examined them before handing the Winchester to Rex and keeping the coach gun.

“Let’s switch things up,” he said. “Here’s the plan.”

…

Padmé didn’t like walking in town anymore. She tried her best to avoid the town square especially, but sometimes it was unavoidable. She left her home and headed to the stores near the square. She passed by several other townspeople, all of them giving her the same disheartened looks.

Padmé arrived at the town square and already found Bane and his gang up and about. Three of them were pushing around Old Mister Lawson between them.

“Here we go ‘round the mulberry bush! On a cold and frosty morning!” they yelled and laughed. Barnes gave Lawson one particularly hard shove and the old man fell to the ground.

Bane and the men laughed as the old man struggled to get up. Refusing to stand by, Padmé hurried to Mister Lawson’s side and helped him to his feet.

Bane approached and chuckled. “Well, good morning, Miss Amidala,” he drawled. “Fancy seeing you around here.”

“For obvious reasons, I prefer _not_ to be here,” Padmé said.

Bane smirked and he surged forward. Before she could evade him, he grabbed her arm and hauled her over to the main part of the square. Bane’s men laughed loudly as he grabbed one of the whiskey bottles.

“You’re too tense, Miss Amidala,” Bane said before he pulled the bottle open with his teeth. “Have a drink.”

Padmé made a noise of disgust. “With you? I’d rather not.”

Bane smirked as he roughly shoved Padmé to the ground. He and his men laughed once more as she scrambled to her feet and backed away from them.

“Stubborn as usual,” he said with a cackle. “Worry not Miss Amidala, you will soon learn to respect me.” He tilted his head back as he drank from the bottle.

“Not a chance, Bane!”

Bane spit his drink out and he and his men looked in the direction of where the voice came from. His eyes widened and he dropped the bottle. Padmé and the rest of the townspeople followed their gazes.

Standing alone at the entrance to the square was Anakin Skywalker. His eyes were steely and a victorious smirk crossed his face as he crossed his arms and stared Bane and his gang down.

“Skywalker!” Bane spat.

Ahsoka moved her way through the gathered people and smiled. “Sheriff!” she gasped.

Padmé felt her heart flutter. “Anakin!” she exclaimed.

Bane laughed. “Look here, boys, people of Tatooine! The sheriff returns!” His gang all laughed with him as he looked at Anakin. “We thought you up and ran again, Skywalker. Then again, you do have a knack for doing that! Tell us, why did you return?”

“I came back to do what I was chosen as sheriff to do: to protect Tatooine and its people,” Anakin replied.

Bane laughed again. “Are you sure _they_ want you back?” he asked as he gestured at the townspeople. “A murderous former criminal isn’t exactly the best description for an officer of the law.”

Anakin nodded. “I’ve done some horrible things, Bane, I’m not denying that. But I’ve made peace with the past, and I’ll be damned if I let you harm these people anymore.” He slowly approached and said, “I’m giving you the chance to do the same. Lay down your weapons and come quietly.”

Bane chuckled. “After everything, you expect us to surrender?” The gang laughed harder and he said, “Did you hit your head during your absence?”

Anakin smirked. “I did.”

Bane smirked and looked to the gang. “Tell you what, Skywalker, I have an idea.” He walked over and pulled a man forward. Anakin recognized him as the robber that drew him from town.

“This is Clayton Barnes, your replacement after you left,” Bane explained. “He heard the stories about how fast of a draw you were, and he’s set out to become faster than you. And I’d dare say he is.”

Barnes walked ahead and smirked. “You were sort of a hero to me, Skywalker, but now it’s time for a new ‘fastest gun’.”

“You did say you wished you could’ve seen me in my glory days,” Anakin said. “I’ll oblige you.”

Barnes smiled as he walked to one end of the square and Anakin to the other. The two men stared each other down and their hands hovered within inches of their revolvers.

Padmé watched with her hands over her mouth, looking apprehensively between Anakin and Barnes. It was deathly quiet in the square as the two men continued their standoff, knowing that any moment now one of them would draw. Padmé’s gaze turned to Barnes and she gasped when she saw his hand grab the grip of his revolver.

In a flash, Anakin grabbed and withdrew his revolver. Before Barnes had his revolver drawn halfway out of the holster, Anakin pulled back the hammer and fired, hitting Barnes in the chest. He shouted in anguish briefly before he fell to the ground.

Smirking, Anakin spun his revolver and holstered it. “Now Bane, it’s time to surrender.” At that, Bane and his gang withdrew their revolvers and rifles.

“You should know that we aren’t ones that honor deals,” Bane said with a chuckle. He clicked the revolver hammer.

Padmé’s eyes widened as she turned and looked to Anakin. However, he was still smiling.

“I see how it is,” Anakin said. “Very well, I surrender.”

He raised his hands.

Padmé jumped at the sound of a gunshot and one of Bane’s men fell over dead. More gunshots rang out as Bane’s men scattered all over for cover. Anakin withdrew his revolver again and opened fire. Padmé looked up and saw Rex positioned on an opposite rooftop, rifle in hand.

“Padmé, come away!” Jack Dobson said. “Let’s get inside!” She nodded and followed him into one of the stores.

Back in the square while Anakin dealt with Bane’s men, Aurra on the opposite rooftop readied her rifle. Anakin noticed her and shouted, “Rex, get down!”

Rex hopped down from the roof at just the right moment as Aurra fired, the shot missing him by inches. Another shot rang out as he made it to Anakin’s cover.

“Dammit!” he hissed.

“I know,” Anakin said. “Aurra’s a crack shot…” he peaked out and ducked back immediately when she fired on him. “…and a real bitch.”

“What now?” Rex asked.

Anakin thought for a moment before saying. “I’ll peak out again and give you some covering fire. When I stop and she reappears, take the shot.”

Rex nodded as he pulled the lever of the Winchester. Anakin reloaded his revolver and carefully set himself up at the barrier’s edge. In a flash, he leaned out and fired on Aurra’s position. The woman ducked as the shots hit all over, interfering with her line of sight.

“Now!” Anakin yelled as he ran.

Rex stood from his cover and aimed right where Aurra was. He saw the rifle barrel raise and then she appeared. Her gaze fell upon Rex and she quickly attempted to line him up, but she was a hair too slow. Rex pulled the trigger, putting a round right between Aurra’s eyes. She fell over the rooftop edge and to the square below.

Anakin yelled in jubilation but it was cut short when he heard a shout from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Bossk’s hulking form charging him. Anakin had no time to dodge and the large man collided with him, sending him to the ground.

Bossk laughed wickedly as he reached for his belt and withdrew a tomahawk. Anakin’s eyes widened as he looked at the massive blade.

“I’m going to mount your head on my wall!” Bossk growled.

Anakin rolled out of the way just as Bossk swung the ax down. Anakin quickly got to his feet and sharply kicked Bossk in the side, but he barely registered it as he dug his tomahawk out of the ground and violently swung it at Anakin.

Anakin backed away from Bossk’s attacks. He looked to his right and saw another of Bane’s men rushing him. Anakin blocked his punch and pushed him into Bossk just as he struck again. Bossk slashed across the man’s throat and pushed him out of the way.

Looking down, Anakin found a loose board on the ground. Before Bossk could strike again, Anakin kicked it up and grabbed it, swinging it at the same time Bossk swung his tomahawk. The blade embedded itself in the wood and Anakin tore it out of his hand. He slammed the board along the side of Bossk’s head and he reached behind him to retrieve the coach gun.

Bossk stared down the barrels and growled, “I always hated you!”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Anakin replied. He pulled the triggers, blasting both of the shells into Bossk’s chest. The force of the blast threw him backward and into a table, his body’s weight breaking it.

Bane yelled and looked to his remaining six or so men. “Deal with them!” he ordered. As they ran out from their cover, Bane ran to his horse and climbed on. He snapped the reins and took off out of the square.

Rex ducked to reload the Winchester when he saw Bane ride passed. He fired and hit Bane’s horse; the animal fell over and Bane was thrown off. He quickly got to his feet and ran. Rex turned to Anakin and yelled, “Sir, Bane’s getting away!”

Anakin ducked back into his cover and looked to see Bane running out of the square and towards the town exit.

“I’ll take care of him,” he replied. “You stay here.”

“Yes sir,” Rex said. He readied the Winchester again and fired at Bane’s men while Anakin took off and chased after him. Bane had a tremendous lead on him and he was a fast runner, putting more distance between them. Eventually, the two men ran out of town and onto the frontier.

As they ran, the two exchanged gunfire between each other. None of the shots hit, but it was enough encouragement to keep running. Eventually, Bane found and ran into the entrance to one of the mines.

Anakin stopped outside of the mine entrance to catch his breath. He opened his revolver cylinder and reloaded, clicking it shut and cautiously walking inside. The sides were lined with lamps and it was eerily silent.

“Bane!” Anakin yelled. “I have a gut feeling that you have multiple warrants out for your arrest.” He aimed his revolver down one of the connected tunnels and added, “Just come on out, now.”

 _“Why?”_ Bane’s voice echoed. _“So you can just shoot me on sight?”_

Anakin sighed. “I’m giving you a chance to walk away from this.”

 _“You think bringing me to justice will change what you’ve done?”_ Bane questioned. Anakin quickly turned around; his voice seemed to be everywhere.

“No,” Anakin replied. “This isn’t about others forgiving me, but forgiving myself. I recognize the damage I’ve dealt, and I seek to redeem myself. You however will never change, and you have two options: the iron cell, or the pine box.”

Bane chuckled. “There is a third option.”

Anakin jumped when he heard a shout. He howled in pain when he felt something hit him square in the back. He turned around in time to see Bane holding a shovel. Anakin attempted to raise his revolver, but Bane knocked it from his hand.

Anakin dodged more swings from Bane’s shovel. Bane yelled in fury as he threw the shovel to the ground and tackled Anakin. The two exchanged more blows, backing further and further into the mine. Anakin punched Bane across the face and the two separated.

“You shouldn’t have come back,” Bane hissed.

“A familiar face told me that running from my problems would do nothing to solve them,” Anakin replied. He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. “Instead, I must face them head-on.”

Bane smirked and gestured his hands. “Then bring it on, _Sheriff”_ he spat.

Anakin shouted as he charged Bane, striking him twice with his fists. Once more, the two exchanged blows. Their fight carried them deeper into the mine. As their brawl dragged on, both men progressively became more and more bruised and bloodied.

Bane shouted and tackled Anakin once again, breaking through several boards covering the mine exit. They got up and found themselves overlooking a massive canyon. Bane kicked Anakin into the rock wall behind him and took off running. Anakin recovered and pursued him to the rope bridge that connected the two sides of the canyon.

Anakin caught up to Bane and tackled him, the bridge wobbling from the weight of the two men. Anakin stood and faced Bane. He growled as he reached behind himself and unsheathed a large knife.

Anakin’s eyes widened. _“Dammit,”_ he said in his mind.

Bane yelled as he moved to slash the blade. Anakin dodged Bane’s strikes, but the older man was relentless. Bane shouted as he rushed Anakin and hefted the knife over his head and brought it back down. Anakin grabbed Bane’s wrists, keeping the blade at bay by an inch.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Bane growled.

Anakin kept up his resistance to keep Bane from stabbing him. He looked down and noticed a length of loose rope next to them. Anakin yelled as he used all of his strength to push Bane off of him. He punched Bane several more times, knocking the knife from his grip before grabbing the loose rope, slinging it around Bane’s arm. Anakin punched him once more before throwing him over the edge. Bane plummeted for a few feet before stopping, the rope holding him above the canyon.

Anakin collected his breath as he stared down at Bane. “It’s…over, Bane.”

Bane growled as he tilted his head up and stared at Anakin. “Do you really think this does anything?!” he yelled. “Your few good deeds won’t wash away your sins, Skywalker! You will never outrun who you once were! You’re no saint!”

Anakin glared down at Bane before looking back at the bridge. He found Bane’s knife had miraculously embedded itself into one of the planks.

“You may be right, Bane,” Anakin said as he grabbed the knife’s handle and pulled it out. “I’m no saint.” He walked back over to Bane and placed the blade’s edge right against the rope, staring coldly right into Bane’s eyes.

“And if that’s the case, then I’ll see you in Hell.”

Bane growled as he attempted to reach up and grab Anakin. With a swift motion, Anakin sliced through the rope. The area echoed all over with Bane’s screams as he plummeted to the canyon floor. Anakin listened as Bane’s scream faded more and more before suddenly ceasing.

Anakin sighed as he looked over the bridge. He examined the knife in his hand before tossing it over, joining the blade with its now-deceased owner. Groaning at the bruises and aching bones all over his body, Anakin walked off the bridge.

…

Padmé and the rest of the townspeople were gathered at the town square, anxiously awaiting Anakin’s return. He had been gone for a while now, and the people once more fear either for his safety, and a smaller number believed he had run off again.

But not Padmé. She knew he’d return.

“Look!”

Padmé and the others turned their heads and she felt her heart flutter. Walking into the town square, a slight limp and a couple of bruises on his face, but a victorious smile on his face was Anakin.

The townspeople roared in cheers as Anakin walked into the square. They rushed him and much like when he first arrived and rid the town of Horton, they heaped praise and congratulations upon him. However, he paid them no mind as his eyes fell upon Padmé through the crowd.

Padmé gently pushed passed the people as she hurried to Anakin. The people seemed to get the idea and parted to allow them better access. Finally, they reached each other, wrapping their arms around one another in an embrace.

More cheers rang out; from the townspeople, the children, Rex with the Winchester in his hands, and even from Bane’s four remaining men, who were all shackled to one another.

Anakin pulled away as he felt a tear escape him. “I’m so sorry for leaving you,” he said to Padmé. He turned to the surrounding people and added, “For leaving all of you. I swore to protect this town and I failed. My fear of my past clouded me.” He trailed off and said, “I was afraid of what you would do if you knew the truth.”

Padmé smiled as her hand caressed Anakin’s cheek. “Anakin, while the things you did were horrible, they do _not_ define you. You are the embodiment of the belief that people can change themselves, but only if they truly want to.” She trailed off and looked to the townspeople, who all smiled and nodded.

“You are a good man, Sheriff,” George Flint said.

“The best sheriff in the west!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin smiled and he turned to the people. “People of Tatooine!” he exclaimed. “I took an oath to protect this town, and as long as you accept me, I will defend this town and its people from the likes of Horton and Embo and Bane! You have mine and Rex’s word!”

The townspeople cheered once more as Rex began leading the shackled men away. Padmé turned to Anakin and said, “Oh, and there was another that missed you dearly.”

Anakin looked at Padmé in confusion and turned around when he heard a horse whine. He smiled as Buster trotted up to him, resting his head against Anakin.

“Hey, buddy,” Anakin said with a laugh as he patted the horse. “Sorry I ran off on you. It’s always been you and me.” Anakin heard Buster make a noise of agitation and he said, “Hey, watch the language.” Chuckling, Anakin turned to Padmé and asked, “Well Miss Amidala, care for an escort home?”

Padmé smiled. “Only if you stay.”

Anakin laughed as he climbed up onto Buster. He grabbed Padmé’s hand and pulled her up, setting her across his lap. She wrapped her arms securely around him and they two smiled as their lips slowly inched together.

The crowd cheered once more (and any children covered their eyes) as they watched their beloved sheriff and schoolteacher together. Buster neighed and the crowd cleared, allowing the horse to slowly walk out of the square. The crowd kept up their cheering as Buster walked through the crowd

Anakin pulled away and smiled as Padmé rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at the cheering townspeople, taking in their praise and smiles. He felt happy, overjoyed.

For the first time in his life, Anakin Skywalker was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw! Thank you so much for reading. And again, thank you so much for the Kudos and of course the thoughtful comments that just made my day each time. Until next time!


End file.
